


Another Fish

by KirryLovesNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, Fluff and Angst, Harry creates his own profile, Louis makes Niall's dating profile, M/M, Music teacher Niall, Online Dating, Writer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirryLovesNarry/pseuds/KirryLovesNarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is ready to settle down and doesn't know how to find a good life companion. He decides to try online dating. He dates a few people and is just about ready to give up.<br/>Niall is hurt over a past relationship and just can't seem to move on from it. Louis decided Niall needs to start dating again to mend his broken heart and creates an online dating profile for him. He gets a message from Harry (who is trying one last time) and Louis sets them up to go to a concert together. Although Harry doesn't know he wasn't talking to Niall and Niall thinks he's going to the show with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's Bad Dates

Harry was in a cab after yet another awful date. Tonight he’d gone to an arcade with a stylist. Harry was all for different dates and didn’t really have anything against the arcade setting, but his stylist was really a local barber who spent most of the night talking to Harry about how he would cut his hair to better frame his face. Harry had felt his hand randomly twist into his curls on four separate occasions and had pulled away, hopefully not too obviously, to maintain some first-date space. After his barber had beat him at every game in the arcade, he suggested bowling and Harry was out. He begged off claiming he was tired, that the games had really sucked the energy from him. The barber tried to pull him in for a kiss goodnight but Harry put his hand up quick, stopping the intruder from invading his personal space, yet again. He walked backward, saying his goodbyes, with no promises of a second date. Now in the cab, Harry opened the online dating app on his phone and looked through the new messages he’d received to see if any of them were worth a first date.

This had been the fourth date he’d gotten from the dating app and he was starting to feel a bit pathetic. Well, he started feeling pathetic for just joining the site in the first place. He refused to tell any of his friends or family how lonely he’d been and figured this would be an easy way to get a few dates. He wasn’t a bad looking bloke. He could walk into a bar and generally attract attention but he wasn’t getting the attention he wanted. He didn’t want to be a one night stand. He wanted to find someone he could share a life with, that had similar interests and goals. He figured the dating site would be perfect because he could list out details about himself and read about other people’s interests before deciding if a date would go anywhere. So far he was a terrible judge in character. They’d all lied in some way. Two had pictures that were over five years old. One said he was really into reading, since Harry is a writer, but it ended up he really only liked reading comic books. The barber tonight hadn’t actually lied that Harry could tell but he wasn’t nearly as interesting in person as he’d seemed in his profile and pre-date messages. Maybe Harry was being too quick to judge but he just didn’t feel comfortable in his presence so he was going back to the drawing board.

A new message had appeared while he was losing at Pac Man. 

Hey gorgeous. My name is David. I see you’re a writer and I find that fascinating. I love to read but I’ll be honest that I don’t have a lot of time for it these days. I’m a doctor, nothing fancy like a neurosurgeon, but just a regular old GP with my own practice. It’s hard to meet someone with how much time I dedicate to my patients but I would really love to have someone to come home to at night. Please take a look at my profile and see if you think I’m worth a date. Thank you for your consideration.  
Harry had never received such a polite message before. Usually guys would immediately start asking about hooking up, if he was a top or bottom, or if he was into whatever freaky sex thing they liked. He understood not wanting to get invested if someone wasn’t into what you were, but it was all a bit forward for him. David seemed like a genuinely nice guy. Many people have dreams about dating a doctor but Harry had never really considered it. It could be a nice perk though. He was on the clumsy side. Harry scrolled through David’s profile and saw him in his scrubs. He was handsome. He was no Dr. McDreamy but Harry could be attracted to him. David loved art, dogs and kids. He wanted to be a father someday. Just the thought that someone could be so sure and open about that on this public site melted Harry’s heart. He responded back to David: 

Thank you for writing to me David. I think it’s pretty fascinating that you’re a doctor. I’m always getting hurt so it would be nice to have you around. I’m sorry. That was lame. I was just trying to break the ice I guess. I would like to meet you, if you still want to meet me after that...  
Harry realized he could have just re-written his introduction message but he figured it was better that David know he’s a bit cheesy up front. That was an important part of Harry’s personality and if he didn’t like it now, it wasn’t going to grow on him. David responded before Harry even made it home. 

I would love to! I’m free either tomorrow night (I know that’s a bit fast but I would really love to meet you) or Saturday day/night. Please let me know what works best for you and then we can figure out the details of our date.  
Harry bit his lip, nervous and excited. David has absolutely been the most promising person he’d spoken to on this site and he thought this could be the one! Harry didn’t want to wait until Saturday (6 whole days away!) but he was busy the next night babysitting a friend’s daughter so she could have her own date night with her boyfriend. Instead Harry offered up Saturday, either day or night, for their first meeting. 

They settled on Saturday day but continued to plan and chat throughout the week. Harry learned more about David’s job and schedule. His practice was typically open Monday through Friday, fairly regular business hours, but he was on call as needed. He didn’t work out of a hospital so his patients would call him at all hours of the night for advice and sometimes urgent care. Depending on the severity, he would refer them to the hospital, but he liked to be as involved as possible.

Saturday they met up at a park around a lake for a food truck rally that occurred on the first Saturdays of the month, giving them a chance to walk around, explore the different food options, eat outside, and enjoy this nice autumn day. First meetings are always a little awkward. You’re looking around trying to find the picture you’ve seen online, hoping they actually look like they’ve claimed. Once you spot each other, how do you greet each other? You’re not friends. You want to date, maybe. Sometimes, depending on first impressions, Harry goes for a handshake. Other times he’s hugged them briefly if they chatted online a lot first. Since he and David had been chatting all week, he went in for a hug which David accepted. 

David looked just like his profile picture. He was a bit shorter than Harry, about 5′7″ compared to Harry’s 6 feet. He had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed casually but still like a professional. He had khaki’s and a polo shirt with boat shoes. He was a little more preppy than Harry was used to but he could get over that. Harry was in skinny black jeans, his trademark, and wore a dark blue button down shirt with little white stars all over it. 

The date went really well. This was by far the best date Harry had been on in years, maybe ever. They got to know each other’s food tastes by checking out all of the food trucks and going over each menu thoroughly before deciding. They ended up getting more than they would normally, just because they wanted to try so much. Even though they both ordered their own food, and paid their own ways, they shared. Harry had a bite of David’s crab cake and Sheppard's pie while David tried Harry’s lettuce wraps and gyros. They shared a piece of triple chocolate cake and each ordered a coffee to stay warm. Harry liked his coffee with lots of cream and sugar and any flavors available while David’s was black and extra hot. They ate their food on a picnic table next to the lake, watching the kids nearby feed the ducks while another group played footie in the field.

Harry knew he wasn’t in love. He didn’t believe in love at first site but he had absolute faith that he could make something work with David. He wanted to make something work with David. At the end of the date, David invited Harry back to his place to watch a movie. Harry was a little skeptical because often inviting someone back to your place on a date meant becoming intimate and it’s not like Harry is a prude, he just wanted to take his time to develop their relationship. He didn’t want them to be about sex so he declined the offer with a promise of another date the next week.

Over the week Harry and David chatted regularly through text. Harry didn’t sign into the dating app, wanting to see what was going to happen with David. Their second date was to a small, local carnival. When they met this time, Harry offered David a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. They walked around bumping shoulders, brushing hands and gentle “accidental” touches throughout the day. The sexual tension was definitely building and Harry wanted to take the next step but it was only their second date, so again, he declined David’s offer to return to his flat.

Their third date was an actual dinner, their first nighttime date. The restaurant was a fancy steak house and Harry was a little put off at first. He wasn’t poor but he didn’t regularly go to such expensive places. He thought of them as special occasions. Places you went when you were celebrating anniversaries, promotions, new book deals. A third date didn’t seem to qualify but Harry wasn’t going to argue. He figured that meant David was taking them seriously and saw a future with him. David spent most of the dinner talking about his patients. He obviously didn’t give names, but he shared their cases with Harry, trying to impress him. Harry was interested in David’s work, but thought he was trying a bit too hard. He already liked him and he just wanted them to relax. Harry tried to talk about his own work. He was a writer and although he wasn’t sure what he really wanted to write about, he got paid to tell other people’s stories. He wrote biographies and sometimes ghost wrote memoirs. He found it fascinating to learn about other people’s lives, their stories were inspirational to him but he he wanted to do more. He just didn’t know what yet. Unfortunately, whenever Harry would bring up his work, David would relate the story back to one of his patients, or his time at med school, or his family or friends. He didn’t seem interested in listening to Harry much.

After dinner was over, Harry wasn’t ready to give up. Things felt off tonight, but he thought it was the fancy dinner more than anything. They just needed a more casual setting to reconnect. When David asked Harry back to his flat, Harry agreed. David’s flat was at least three times the size of Harry’s and in a very nice part of town. Harry was happy he’d been dressed up for dinner, he may have felt out of place in his normal skinny jeans. When they get inside, David offers Harry a glass of wine, which he accepts, and sits in the living room. Or at least he thinks it’s the living room. There is no visible TV, just a couch, coffee table, and a wall of book cases. Seconds after sitting down, Harry gets up to explore the books. They’re mostly anatomy based but there is a small section of fiction as well as a large collection of travel books. Harry runs his fingers over the titles seeing some familiar names. “Are you a fan of Charles Dickens?” he asks, noting several titles by the author.

David comes up behind Harry, putting his hand on his waist saying, “not really. I haven’t actually read those except A Tale of Two Cities for school. I just bought them to have.” David’s chest is pressed against Harry’s back and his hands start moving up and down his sides. Harry feels lips on his neck and sucks in a breath. It’s a third date so he should be fine with a make-out session but it just doesn’t feel natural. He feels a bit like a whore if he’s honest. David had paid for their meal this evening, tried to impress him with his work and his home and is now making his moves, like Harry is expected to comply. While Harry is contemplating what to do, he feels David’s hands move to the front of his shirt and start unbuttoning it from the bottom up. He gets three buttons undone before Harry pulls away, moving into the book case since David was surrounding him on the other three sides. 

“I, um, I don’t think I’m ready for that,” Harry says as his eyes travel the atlas and Africa and Australian travel books. He clears his throat and says, “I was kind of hoping we could just relax and get to know each other better.”

David huffs. “What do you mean get to know each other better? That’s all we’ve been doing for the last three weeks!” David moves in again, boxing Harry against the shelves as he says lowly, “I just want to get to know your body better at this point.”

David is smaller than him by quite a bit so Harry knows he can just shove him out of the way and walk out of the flat but David is the best connection he’s had in years. They had enjoyed each other’s company at the park and the carnival. They shared similar food tastes; both claimed they liked art and books, though Harry was starting to doubt David’s sincerity. Maybe Harry should just let them take this next step so they could say it was done and get back to the development of their mental and emotional connection. Maybe this is how David connects. Harry gives in. Harry regrets it as he lays in David’s bed, nude, watching David snore next to him. David had been the top and hadn’t been particularly willing to try anything different. He’d let Harry open himself up and started pounding him as soon as Harry’s fingers had left himself. He hadn’t assisted Harry in his own orgasm and really just seemed to be chasing his own release, not a connection of any sort.

Harry sighed, got up and washed off his stomach in David’s bathroom. He got dressed, looked at the sleeping man with sadness and left. David never messaged him again.


	2. Introducing Niall

Niall was in love. He’d been with Zayn for five years and he honestly thought they’d be together for the rest of their lives. They were friends first, from early in high school, and developed into boyfriends after several years of flirting and pining. Unfortunately, Zayn wasn’t in love, at least not anymore. When they’d gone off to college, they were registered at different schools in the same city. They each lived in their dorms for the first year but decided they were too far apart and got a flat together. They spent a good portion of their time together making music, art, or love, depending on their moods. When they graduated college, Zayn decided they had been together long enough. He felt tied down and didn’t feel like he got to experiment through college like he was supposed to do. He’d missed something and he was going to get it back. What he really meant was he wanted to try other men. Maybe even women. He broke up with Niall in a harsh, unnecessary way, yelling about his freedom and storming out of their shared home, never looking back.

Niall was heartbroken to say the least. He cried and cried and wondered what the point of his life was if the love of it didn’t want to be with him. Through it all his best friend was there. Louis was single and had never been in a long term relationship like Niall. He didn’t understand the life crisis and just wanted his friend back. He tried to distract him with FIFA tournaments, movies, pizza, tea, the comics, literally anything he could think of to get Niall to stop thinking about his ex-boyfriend. Anytime Louis suggested going out, Niall would tell him he couldn’t be seen in this state. Louis would then order or make dinner and settle in for another cry-fest.

He walks in one day to see Niall watching _The Notebook_ , an incredibly sad story where ( _A.N. if you haven’t seen it, I’m going to ruin the story for you_ ) a teenage couple falls in love, end up being separated for college, one continues to pine for the other while they move on. Ultimately, they were meant to be and end up growing old together. Louis knows Niall is hoping that is his fate with Zayn but Louis also hopes that it isn’t. Louis was friends with Zayn, just as long as Niall. They had quite a bit in common but Louis always thought Niall was too good for him. Niall was an amazing person with a huge heart who was meant to be happy. Him being happy automatically made other people happy. Zayn was happy sometimes but he wasn’t a naturally joyful person and, unfortunately, when he wasn’t happy, he brought Niall down. He sucked the happiness out of the entire room. Louis would arrange one-on-one time with Niall to make sure he saw the true gleeful Niall he knew existed inside. Niall didn't seem to realize what a big affect Zayn had over him.

_The Notebook_  was the last straw. It’s been 6 weeks since the break-up and Niall didn’t seem to be getting any better. Niall went to work as a music teacher at the local high school each day but that was it. He didn't go anywhere else. He didn't even do his own grocery shopping, often ordering it in. Louis sat on the couch where Niall didn’t acknowledge him, and pulled his laptop to his thighs. He went to RelationshipsHere.com and built a profile for Niall. He found a picture from Facebook where Niall was laughing with some friend’s and cropped it to just his face and chest. His eyes were closed because of how hard he was laughing, but Louis figured the action would bring about the right sort of admirers.

> _23, Male looking for Male, Music Teacher, Wants Kids Someday, Plays guitar and footie, gets drunk and does karaoke, terrible at FIFA, wants a strong man that can throw him over his shoulder._

Louis was satisfied with the profile, answering all sorts of personal questions about Niall before starting to peruse the recommended men. Louis was not gay so it was hard for him to pick out someone Niall would want to date but he could be objective enough to see similar interests and know if a man was arguable attractive. Granted, Niall’s last boyfriend had been a bit of a model, so Louis wasn’t sure if he’d do as well this time in the looks department. He didn’t think Niall was that vain though so it shouldn’t be too hard to find a bloke for him. The most important thing was that they were a good person, at least in Louis’ eyes.

*************************

Harry was done. He’d now been out with five men from the RelationshipsHere website/app and he was hadn’t gotten anywhere. They were supposed to be on _this_  site because they really wanted a relationship, not a hook-up, but that didn’t seem to be the case after all. Harry was about to delete his profile when he decided to just see who the newest recommendations were for him first. It was a bit of a sick gesture, seeing who the internet thought he belonged with, knowing it wasn’t at all likely to be true.

There were three new profiles recommended for him. The first one was a Plumber that Harry recognized from the bar down the street. He was there almost every day so that was an easy pass. _Thanks RelationshipsHere for thinking my soulmate is an alcoholic_ , Harry thought _._ The second picture was of a blond man laughing. His eyes were tightly closed, and he was bent over a bit, but he just looked so happy. Harry’s heart automatically constricted. _No_ , he thought. _I’m done with this_. Instead of being done, he opened the profile. _A music teacher?_   _Well, then he must love music and kids, hopefully._  Two pluses in Harry’s invisible pro column. _He wants a strong man that can throw him over his shoulder_ , Harry read. He immediately scrolled back up to the picture to get another look at the man. Harry was fairly strong. He was convinced he could throw _MusicToYourEars_  over his shoulder. Harry found himself smiling thinking about it and created a new message. 

> _Hello Music. I’m Harry and you’re adorable. I see you’re new to the site so I just want to say a couple things first. This site sucks. Most of the men on here just want to get into your pants and, if that’s what you want, have fun. You don’t need to reply to me. If that’s not what you’re looking for right away, if you want an actual relationship, then I’d love to know more about you. Who do you teach music to? What’s your favorite album? What is your go-to karaoke song? Hope to hear from you, H._

Harry sits back and gives it one last try, pressing “send” on his phone.


	3. Louis and Harry Connect... sort of.

Louis still has the laptop on his thighs, looking through the recommended fellas off RelationshipsHere.com when he (Niall) receives a message on the site. Niall is sobbing quietly to himself over Noah and Allie’s love when Louis opens the message. _Sounds promising_ , Louis thinks looking through _WritingForARomance’s_ profile. His picture is very intense though. It’s a brown haired man, ears sticking out, biting his lip. He’s staring hard at something just off the side of the camera and Louis desperately wants to know what. Lou smiles at the message Harry sends and thinks, _I can work with this_. 

Not bothering to pause the movie, Louis asks Niall, “what’s your favorite album mate?”

Niall squints, confused at the question. “My favorite album?” he asks slowly turning from the TV to look at his friend. “Uuum, I don’t know. Bon Jovi’s  _Greatest Hits_? Michael Buble? Maybe the Eagles?” Niall doesn’t ask why though and goes back to watching the rain fall on Noah and Allie in the boat without actually picking a single album.

Louis prepares a message on Niall’s behalf to Harry: 

> _Hello Harry. I’m Niall. Thank you for the information on the site. I’ll be honest, I’ve never done this before and you’re the first person I’m talking to. I just got out of a long relationship and I just need to get myself up and out of the house but I’d love to make it work with someone else._

Louis looks at that and thinks it’s might scare Harry off so he updates it:  

> _Hello Harry. I’m Niall. Thank you for the insight... I’ll be honest, I’ve never done this before and you’re the first person I’m talking to. I’m a music teacher at the local high school but I do private lessons too. Do you play anything? My favorite album is hard to choose. Could be Bon Jovi’s Greatest Hits, or Michael Buble, maybe the Eagles. As for karaoke, I’m a dork. I sometimes do Justin Bieber songs but I also do ‘I Want it That Way’ by the Backstreet Boys fairly regularly. It always gets the crowd interested, you know? I see you’re a writer. What do you write? Like screenplays or news or like romance stuff like your screen name? Hope to hear from you soon. I think you’re very attractive. -Niall_

Louis is pleased with himself. He thinks he sounds just like Niall would if he were completing this profile and messaging himself. Louis decides not to check out any more blokes and see what this Harry guy has to say. Honestly, he scared him a bit with his introduction warning to the site. Lou does _not_  want to encourage Niall to go sleeping his way around the city. Although, maybe he should pick up a one night stand or something. That would at least get him off the couch.

Harry responds back rather quickly and Louis sees the response: 

> _Hi Niall. It’s nice to meet you. You must be very patient to teach teenagers every day. I play a bit of piano but I’ve never been very good at anything else. I’d like to learn guitar sometime maybe. If we decide we don’t hate each other, maybe you can teach me. I’m sorry. That was rude. I’ve been a bit jaded by my dates from this site. You seem nice and I don’t want to make you think I’m anything but that as well. Generally when I write I just start typing whatever pops into my mind and I rarely go back and edit it. You would think as a writer that would be opposite of my process but I like to go back after I finish a big section and edit once the thoughts are all out so I don’t miss anything. When I’m writing personally, I tend to just let it go. Let my first thoughts free since they’re often the most honest. I hope you can appreciate that. To answer your question, I usually write biographies for people. I tend to focus on people that are still alive that I can talk to and get the full story. I can tell you more about this in person if you’d like to meet._
> 
> _You have great taste in music. Are you a fan of Fleetwood Mac? They have a concert coming up in two weeks that I would like to attend but I don’t have anyone in my life who likes them. My best friend thinks they’re boring and if I begged, he’d go, but it just wouldn’t be as fun going with someone who would love it as much as I do._
> 
> _For the record, you’re adorable. I love your profile picture. It definitely drew me in and made me write to you. I had basically given up on this site when I saw you mid-laugh, I had to try one more time._
> 
> _Have a good day, Harry._

Louis read the message as soon as it came in. He was becoming very excited at the prospect of Niall meeting this Harry guy. He sounded like a laugh, seemed genuine, honest, and appreciated Niall already. Louis didn’t care if Niall _actually_  like Fleetwood Mac or not. He was going to this concert. Just to be on the safe side, Louis interrupted the movie once again to ask Niall, “you like Fleetwood Mac, right?”

Niall doesn’t even take his eyes from the TV screen, just nods and says, “uh huh.”

Louis smiles and says, “great! We’re going to see them in concert in two weeks!”

Niall looks up from the TV finally to frown at Louis. “Do you even know who they _are_?”

Louis waves his hand and says, “doesn’t matter. You like them. It’ll get you out of the house. It’ll be fun.” He then responds back to Harry.

> _I would love to see Fleetwood Mac!! I don’t know that any of my friends would appreciate them either. I would love to go with you if that was an invitation._

Harry is impressed by Niall’s enthusiasm, answering back right away and confirming their date. Harry usually liked to go a little slower but he had two more weeks to talk to Niall and get to know him better so he would try to do that, try to build the relationship so there was less focus on the physical relationship.

> _I’ll buy the tickets then if you want to get dinner?_

Louis sees the response from Harry and bites his lip. “What’s wrong with you?” Niall asks, seeing Louis acting anxious on the other side of his couch. His movie had just ended and he expected Louis to jump up with an activity recommendation or dinner or a bar or _anything_ really. Instead, he found Louis staring at his laptop, tuning out Niall’s question. He quickly types back a response.

> _I know dinner is normal for a first date but can we start at the concert? Maybe we can get drinks after. I can definitely buy drinks or food even at the show if you want. I would just prefer to make it a little less awkward if possible. I wouldn’t even mind buying my own ticket. Is it General Admission or seats?_

Niall is getting closer to Louis, sitting up and shifting so he can see what is on the screen. Louis finally notices the movie is over and quickly closes the internet window and the laptop screen. “What was that about?” Niall asks suspiciously.

“I was just trying to figure out what else we can do, you know. Festivals, fairs, and stuff that’s going on in the near future,” Louis said avoiding looking at Niall. 

Niall knew he was lying but couldn’t be bothered to care enough to get the truth. “Whatever,” he said, getting up to find his own dinner for once. When Louis wasn’t around, Niall had been surviving off of snacks - crisps, nuts, and cheese were all food groups according to the lad recently. He came back to the living room to see Louis back on the laptop, typing away. He got suspicious again, narrowed his eyes at Louis and tried to sneak up on him but he has super-human hearing and closed the computer before Niall could get close enough. 

“What are we having for dinner Nialler?” Louis asks.

“What are you doing Louis?” Niall responds suspiciously.

“I told you,” Louis said, getting up and walking around Niall to the kitchen.

“Are you talking to Zayn?” Niall asks, a bit scared of the answer.

Louis’ head whips around and he exclaims, “what?! No! Why would I do that? That’s absurd Niall! If I was talking to Zayn, it’d be more like yelling. I certainly wouldn’t be quietly typing on your computer! I can’t even believe you would accuse me of that!” Louis’ now glaring at Niall, completely deflecting from the fact that he _didn’t_ answer what he’d been doing.

Niall looks ashamed of himself and says, “sorry, Lou, sorry. You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just, you know, my mind gets kind of crazy sometimes. I miss him and I think about him too much. _Everything_  is about him.”

Louis let’s out a sigh and goes to his friend, wrapping his arms around his neck. He speaks quietly, “I know, Ni, I know. I just want you to be able to get over this. Over him. You deserve to be happy and you’re never going to be happy if you let him control you this way. I know you’re not going to just get over it. It’s been a long time that you’ve been part of a couple. That you were in love but you have to start trying. Please,” Louis begs, “please start trying. I can’t see you like this much longer. It hurts too much Ni.”

At first Niall was feeling bad listening to Louis. He didn’t want to bring Louis down but after his last sentence his head jerked up, he pushed Louis back and said, “it hurts _you_  too much? _You_ , Lou? You didn’t get your heart broken by the person you trusted most.  _You_  didn’t get abandoned to live alone for the first time in your life. It’s not just about my heart Lou. About the thought that I would be _with_ someone in a partnership _forever_. I lost my roommate. I lost the person who would kill the spiders for me. I lost the person who would remember to call my parents for their birthdays. I can’t just be _over_  it so _you_  don’t have to feel bad!” By the end of Niall’s rant he is yelling and tears are streaming down his face. 

Louis’ also crying just wishing there was something he could do. _Anything_  he could do. “I’ll move in with you if you want,” Louis said moving closer to his best friend. “I can kill spiders. I don’t want to, and I usually make someone else do it, but I’ll do it for you. As for your parents birthdays, tell me what the dates are and we’ll add it to both of our phone calendars. Neither of us will ever forget again. And it’s not about _me_  feeling bad Niall. I’m sorry if that’s how it came across. I love you, Ni.” Louis moved back into Niall’s space, pulling him in so Niall’s head crashed into Louis’ chest. “You are my best friend and it just hurts so fucking much to know how much pain you’re in. To know how lost you’re feeling. I just want to make it better anyway I can. Please let me do something. Let me keep trying until it all fades away. Until you can wake up in the morning and _he_  isn’t the first thing you think of. Until you can go to bed at night and _not_  wish he was holding you. Just. let. me. help.” 

“I’m sorry,” Niall said. “I know you want to help and I want you to be able to, I do. Those are great suggestions but you can’t move in with me Lou. You have your own apartment. Your dream apartment two blocks from your job. You’re not moving across the city just because I’m pathetic and I’m not moving across the city to run away from my home.”

“It might not be a bad idea to look for another flat, Niall,” Louis offers carefully. ”You can find something a bit smaller, something with less memories in it.”

Niall’s heart hurt thinking of leaving his home of three years. He pulled away from Louis and surveyed the room. He’d broken his wrist on that wall getting in a fight with Louis over alcohol. Louis wanted more, Niall didn’t think it was a good idea, so they fought over the bottle. It ended with a broken wrist _and_ a broken bottle. Turning, _that_ wall he put a hole through trying to hang a piece of Zayn’s art. It was now an empty space with just a hole to remind Niall of what was there before. His Christmas tree always went in that corner by the window. 

Niall continued looking around, took a deep breath and realized he couldn’t stay here if he wanted to get over this. He needed a new home, some place he could build new memories that wouldn’t pain him every time he was there. “OK,” Niall said. “I’ll look for a new place. Maybe I can find something closer to my work. Not that I want to be that close to the school but, I don’t know. I’ll look. Wouldn’t hurt to find something cheaper too since I’m paying the whole rent now.”

Louis tightened his hold on Niall and whispered, “I’m proud of you,” in his ear.


	4. Niall Learns About the Profile

The next two weeks seemed to fly by for Harry. He was excited at the prospect of meeting Niall in person and seeing his favorite band perform live. He’d never seen Fleetwood Mac in person but he can’t imagine that even a bad first date could ruin it. He also wasn’t sure how he could have a bad first date with Niall Horan. Even the name was starting to make Harry smile, make him giddy. They had continued to talk everyday, getting to know each other better.

Harry was sad to know that Niall had recently been dumped by a long term boyfriend and, at first, was scared that he was just going to be a rebound. The more they talked about it though, it seemed like Niall was over his ex. He kept talking about how it was for the best they were broken up, that he hadn’t actually made him happy in quite awhile. Niall said he needed someone that was just genuinely more happy, easier to be around. Harry tried to assure him that he was a happy person generally. He told him silly jokes and they shared random bits of their days. Niall didn’t go into much detail on his days and he told Harry his jokes weren’t funny, but Harry could tell they were hitting it off.

Niall was also in the process of looking for a new flat. He’d asked if Harry had any advice and inquired about where Harry lived. Harry had no problem sharing any helpful information he could but he wasn’t ready to give his location just yet. He wanted to meet in person before he found a stalker at his door, just in case. Niall said he understood and wouldn’t push it. 

They also spoke about their families. Harry learned Niall had an older brother back in Ireland (that was a surprise that probably shouldn’t have been given his name!), along with a nephew he missed. Harry shared that his sister was in the city with them and that they were very close for siblings. Of course, she doesn’t know he is on RelationshipsHere.com but they shared almost everything else. 

Harry also told Niall about his best friend Liam. They had met at a coffee shop one day. Liam was there working on his laptop and no open tables were available so Harry asked if he could join him. Liam, of course, agreed and they started sharing the same table a few times per week. Liam hated working out of his office and Harry could write anywhere, so the coffee shop became their office, much to the dismay of the owners. Generally they would order one cup of tea or coffee each and then sometimes an item to eat, usually to share. Although they were regular customers, they weren’t making the shop owners rich. After awhile, they started going out other places and became best friends over the past two years.

Niall’s best friend Louis seemed amazing. He was helping him through his breakup by cooking, shopping, ordering food for him, spending time on the couch watching his favorite movies and really just being a supportive friend. Harry could tell Niall was extremely grateful to have such a great life-long friend. Harry even found himself a little jealous of Louis a few times. Niall seemed to really love him and was glad to hear that Louis was actually straight.

Louis, on the other hand, was becoming great friends with Harry. It’s true he wasn’t actually sharing much information on _himself_  but he felt like he’d given Harry enough on Niall to keep him interested for the two weeks and couldn’t wait for them to go out. Louis was convinced they were a match made in heaven, or Louis’ mind.

Niall was still depressed but he’d been getting better. At least every other day he left his flat for something other than work. Most of the time it was just for errands, grocery shopping, go to the post office, but occasionally he would go for coffee or see a movie on his own. He would invite Louis when he was free, but Louis’ worked longer days while Niall often got out early with the kids. 

Niall had switched coffee shops. He used to go to the one at the corner, a block from his flat, but that’s where he and Zayn used to go. The baristas there knew him as part of a couple and he didn’t want to see their pitying faces, so he changed to a shop three blocks in the opposite direction. Because it was the opposite way from his school and the grocery store, he’d never really found a reason to go here. It was quieter with less traffic on this side of town but they had very good hot chocolate. He varied his order every day hoping to find a new favorite drink and pastry to replace the ones he’d claimed at his old hang out. When Niall would sit at this shop, he often people watched. Two men in particular caught his eye one day. They were both attractive but very focused on their work and never looked up to make eye contact with him. Niall couldn’t decide which of the men was more “his type” since neither looked anything like Zayn. Niall had never dated any one else so the thought constricted his throat and forced him out of the shop before he even ordered.

The day before the concert Niall was actually feeling pretty excited. Even though he’d been going out and doing _things_ , he really hadn’t done anything fun since before Zayn left him. It was almost like he didn’t think he deserved fun anymore. That’s changed and Niall couldn’t wait to hear ‘Landslide’ live. Louis had never expressed an interest in Fleetwood Mac before and Niall had upped his listening to them recently but Louis didn’t even recognize ‘Rhiannon’ when it played! _Whatever_ , Niall thought, _it doesn’t matter if Louis has any idea who they are. He’s taking me to see them and it’s the best gift he’s maybe ever given me!_

Louis showed up at Niall’s flat that night as usual only this time when he walked in, he offered a fake cough. Niall looked up suspiciously. He wasn’t bailing on him. He _couldn’t_ be bailing on him for the first thing he’s been excited about in two months. “Louis,” Niall said warning his friend with his tone.

Niall was sitting on his couch, Fleetwood Mac’s ‘ _Sara_ ’ playing off his phone. Louis dragged himself over and threw himself on the couch with a groan. “Niiiiiall,” he whined.

“What?” Niall said sharply.

“I don’t feel good. I don’t think I should go tomorrow,” he said passively.

Niall was mad, sure, but he was suddenly very sad. He felt his eyes watering as he, once again, had something taken away from him. Louis looked over to see Niall’s red face and eagerly said, “no, no, no, don’t be sad. It’s fine. You’re still going. I have someone to take my place!”

Niall was frowning as he looked up at Louis, his face still red and his eyes still watering. “Who, Lou? In case you hadn’t noticed, I don’t have a lot of close friends and even fewer who have a good taste in music.”

At that comment, Louis rolled his eyes but leaned in and offered Niall’s arm a rub. “Harry,” he said simply, like Niall should know him.

“Harry.... who?” Niall asked, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

“Uh, I forget his last name. He’s nice though. Writer. Likes Fleetwood Mac, obviously. Good lad,” Louis said nodding.

Niall took a deep breath and asked as slowly and as calmly as he could, “who is Harry, Louis? Do I _know_  this Harry? He’s a writer, so you don’t work with him. _How_ do you know him Lou?”

Louis was starting to squirm in his seat. He could see that Niall was not taking this well but he’d have to tell him the whole truth soon anyway since Harry didn’t know Louis had been running his account for these past two weeks. “So, remember that time you were watching that sappy, sad movie with the rain and the crying?” Louis looks to Niall for an answer but Niall is still just glaring at him so Louis continues, “well, I signed you up for online dating.”

Niall’s eyes double in size and leans forward as he exclaims, “you did WHAT!?”

Louis shifts away from Niall, but faces him better to say, “listen, I know you’re not happy with me for going behind your back about this and maybe you feel like you’re not ready but it’s OK. Really. It can just be friendly, getting to know you, get out of the house and enjoy a great concert date!” Niall is now looking at the floor in front of his couch with his hands clenching over and over.

Very, very quietly Niall says, “I can’t believe you would do this to me. I’m sorry that I’m annoying you with my heartbreak but that doesn’t mean you have to pawn me off on someone else. I’m not _ready_  for this, Louis.” For his part, Louis ducked his head down, seemingly in shame.

He then answered softly, still with his head down, “I’m not annoyed by you Niall. I just want you to be happy. I’m not pawning you off on anyone. I created a profile that I thought you would create yourself if you were so inclined to make one. Harry messaged _me_ , well, _you_ , and said you were handsome and he found you interesting. He’s the one who suggested the Fleetwood Mac concert. I talked to him a lot the past couple of weeks. I promise he seems like a really nice guy and I think you’ll have fun with him. Yes, it might be a bit awkward at first since you don’t know much about him and he knows a bit about you but-”

Niall interrupts Louis and asks, “what does he know?”

At this, Louis is a bit bashful. He realized too late that he was probably sharing much more than he should have been. Niall’s relationship with Zayn should not have come up. Neither should details about his job or family. Louis was just excited to make sure Harry was still interested after knowing it all. “Well, he, uh, he knows about your break-up. And, a bit about your job, hobbies, family, you know, just general stuff.”

“So, what you’re saying, is that you basically told him _everything_ about me and I know _nothing_  about him?” Niall says icily.

Louis bit his lip, pulled his phone out, put his arm out sideways into Niall’s space with a picture of Harry on the screen. “That’s him.”

At first, Niall is frowning because he’s still stuck on Louis’ confession but he takes the phone and looks at the profile.

> _22, Male Seeking Male, Writer, Wants Kids Someday, Loves music especially live shows, fond of animals, enjoys baking, clumsy as hell, but that’s mostly because I give it my all always, genuinely just want to be happy in a stable relationship_

_He sounds nice_ , Niall thinks, _and he looks familiar. Definitely attractive._  Niall’s heart starts beating faster in his chest and he realizes he’s going on his first real first date. With Zayn, they were kids and friends so their dates in the beginning weren’t real. They would hang out in small groups and get McDonalds. Or hang out at each others houses. This was a date where another man would judge Niall to decide if he was worthy of a second date, worthy of getting to know. Suddenly, Niall found it hard to breath. His chest seemed to be closing in and the world was spinning a bit.

When he woke up, after fainting for the first time in his life, Niall was still mad at Louis but said he would meet this Harry fellow. Even if it failed with the handsome brunette, he would get to see a great show. He can’t deny the thought of this show was the thing that had made him happiest in the past few months.


	5. Day of the Date

The next day was Saturday so Niall didn’t have to work which meant he had the entire day to sweat and worry over his date. He wanted to log into his profile on RelationshipsHere.com to get more information about this Harry person and to see what Harry knew about _him_  but Louis didn’t give Niall his user name and password. He was still too mad at Louis to ask him for it now. 

Niall decided he needed a distraction since he was just pacing around his flat and went to his new coffee shop. When he walked in, the room was almost full but Niall didn’t look for a place to sit until after he ordered his food and drink. Once it was ready, he scoured the room to find an empty table. There wasn’t one. _Great_. Next, Niall looked at the empty seats to see who would be most likely to let him share. He saw some teenagers that thankfully did _not_  attend his school, or at least his music classes; he would definitely not be sitting there. He saw an older woman and what looked to be her adult daughter enjoying a catch up. He wouldn’t intrude. Then he saw a single man at a table, bent over his laptop. He had an open spot in front of him and seemingly no company so Niall ventured over and stood at the table for a moment hoping the man would look up. He was so focused that he didn’t, so Niall said, “excuse me? Is this seat taken? Would you mind if I joined you?”

The man heard Niall, finished typing his sentence and then looked up with a bright smile, answering “I’m so sorry about that, of co-,” he paused with recognition and then said, “wait, are you Niall?” 

Niall’s mouth hung open as he realized this was Harry. This was his date for the night sitting at the table Niall had picked out to share, quietly, peacefully to _not_ think about his date that night. “Uh, yeah, uh, hi, Harry?” Niall stuttered.

Harry’s smile only seemed to get brighter and he stood, leaning in and briefly hugging a stiff Niall before backing away, looking slightly defeated. “I’m sorry. I guess that was awkward since we haven’t actually met. Um, yes, please sit down,” he gestured to the open seat. “This is quite a surprise,” Harry said, trying to start a conversation.

Niall sat, swallowed, and stared at his tea for a moment before nodding his head. “Yes, it, um, yes it is. Listen, I have to tell you something.” At Niall’s statement, Harry got worried. He felt like he was being rejected before they’d even gone out on a date. He used a recent photo of himself, was it more flattering than the real him? No one else had ever said he didn’t look like his profile. Harry lowered his laptop screen and looked at Niall expectantly. “I, um, I don’t know you. You haven’t been talking to me online.”

“I- I haven’t? But then how did you know me?” Harry asked, feeling very sad and confused.  


“My mate Louis. He created the profile and I guess he’s been talking to you and set up this, uh, this date for us tonight.”  


Harry nodded, understanding the confusion but not sure what was happening next. He scratched his head and asked, “so, um, do you, uh, do you want to go with me tonight or, uh, should I get someone else?” Harry was normally a fairly confident guy when it came to dating but he’d never felt so confused and rejected before, without actually being rejected yet.

Harry looked up to see Niall watching him carefully. “I’d still like to go if you’re alright with it. I just didn’t want you to think I knew all this stuff about you that I really don’t. And I know Louis told you stuff about me, but I’m not really sure what. And I really wish he hadn’t. If we’re, um, if we’re going to get to know each other, I’d like to actually get to know each other, you know?”

A sigh of relief left Harry’s body and he nodded, “I’d like that too. I’ll forget everything he told me and we’ll start fresh. Like a real first date.”

“Well, I mean, it _is_  a real first date, isn’t it? Even if we sort of met online. I mean, I didn’t meet you but you met me. I guess. Ish,” Niall says making a face.  


Harry laughed out loud at Niall’s rambles and moved his hand around his computer to touch Niall’s. “Yes, it is a real first date and I’m excited for it. Have you ever seen Fleetwood Mac in concert before?”

Niall seemed to relax as the questions shifted away from their online profiles and onto something he loved: music. “I haven’t! I’ve always wanted to. I’ve heard they’re absolute legends live but my friends have shit taste in music so I’d have to go on my own and that’s just not as much fun, you know?”

“My friends too!” Harry exclaims, throwing his hands in the air enthusiastically like a little kid.   


Niall can’t help but burst out laughing at Harry’s reaction. He doesn’t realize it, but this is the first real laugh he’s had since Zayn left him. Harry laughs along with him and they both keep chuckling for another minute or so as they regain their composure. Finally, Niall sighs and says, “we’re going to have fun tonight.”

“You bet your arse we are!” Harry said with a cheesy wink that sets them both off again.  


Niall can’t decide if he wants to know more about Harry’s music tastes or about his career. Louis had told him he was a writer and he was interested to know what kind but before he can decide on a question Harry asks, “what instruments do you play?”

“Guitar, piano, some drums, a bit of everything my kids play to be honest but personally guitar is my passion. It’s what I teach most outside of the school.”  


“Are your private clients students looking for more personalized attention or do you have other kids that don’t have time to take your class or adults?”  


Niall smiles and appreciates Harry’s questions. He can tell he’s not just asking to be making conversation, he genuinely wants to know. “Some of each actually. I have a few kids that just want to be _better_  and have aspirations of being famous. A couple that do sports and can’t really keep up with the class, they especially feel bad if they can’t participate in the concerts. Then I have some adults too.”

Harry’s jaw drops open and he asks, “how do you have time for all of them?”

Niall’s cheeks flush lightly and he bites his lip before answering, “school gets out early. I only have two classes there anyway. The sessions are usually about an hour each so I have plenty of time.”

“I was serious about the lessons. I-oh, I didn’t tell you that. I told your friend, Louis, was it?” Niall nodded. “I would love to learn guitar if you wouldn’t mind taking me on.” Harry then rushes out, “of course I’d pay! I’m not asking for free lessons or anything.”  


That sets Niall off again and he giggles while answering, “I think we can arrange it. If I like you enough after tonight, maybe I’ll give you a discount.”

“Deal,” Harry says sticking his hand out to shake. Niall shakes it and tilts it sideways slightly with a small smile. _Maybe Louis did good_ , Niall thought.

Harry’s eyes expand as he looks down at his laptop and he looks up at Niall apologetically. “Hey, I’m sorry but I have to go. My editor wants to meet with me about my newest client and with the concert tonight, I really have to go now.”

Niall smiles at Harry, appreciating how apologetic he is, and actually feeling a little bit warm inside at the prospect of seeing him again in a few hours. “That’s OK. This was just a bit of a pre-date, right?”

“A date warm-up?” Harry asks.  


Niall is still smiling and nods in response. “Please, don’t let me stop you from your work. I will see you at 6:45 right? Outside the arena?”

Harry is starting to stand and pack up his laptop but pauses to cautiously ask, “we clearly live near each other. Would you like to meet here? I would offer to pick you up, but I was planning on taking the tube anyway…”

“That would be nice,” Niall says. “We can get some snacks to go, right? Better than overpriced venue food.”  


“Did Louis tell you that you owe me dinner?” Harry asks with a smirk.  


Niall laughs again and says, “no, I’m pretty sure he left that out. And why exactly do I owe you dinner?”

“Because I got the tickets,” Harry responds.  


Niall stops smiling and his mouth drops open. “Wait. You _bought_ my ticket? But, I mean, you didn’t even know me. What if I turned out to be an awful person? You just wasted all this money on an awful person and an awful date!”

Harry finishes packing his laptop away, swings his bag over his shoulder and says, “I guess it’s a good thing you’re not an awful person then, huh?” Harry pats Niall’s shoulder and adds, “see you at 6, here?”

Niall agrees and watches Harry walk away. Niall’s eyes definitely go from head to toe, with a stop on his strong back under the t-shirt, the plump bum ( _he clearly does squats or something),_  and a linger on the well shaped thighs. He groans to himself, puts his head down on the table and thinks _what has Louis gotten me into?_


	6. Getting Ready for the Concert

Harry was very focused in the meeting with his editor. The person he was currently writing about was a modern and major political face in the United Kingdom. She was hoping a book about her life, emphasizing all of her best attributes of course, that would bring more people to her side politically. Harry had very different social and economic opinions from this woman but he didn’t usually get a choice in his writing topics. His editor had reviewed some of his notes and had some notes of _her own_ to make the their star shine better.

As soon as Harry’s meeting was over, he sprinted out of the office building to the Tube then shifted anxiously back and forth on the train. Harry was even more excited for his date now that he’d met Niall. Since Niall’s profile picture had his eyes closed, Harry hadn’t seen them before. When he recognized Niall in the coffee shop, he almost couldn’t speak he was so captivated by his eyes. He immediately noticed the thick blue ring around the outside of the iris but was pulled in by the greenish-yellowish bit closer to the center. His eyes honestly looked like they belonged in space, like a starburst. He found it hard to tear his own eyes away and engage in the conversation. The conversation which had Harry’s emotions swinging back and forth like a pendulum. He was excited to see Niall in person, then scared of his big reveal, and then nervous if he still wanted to go out, then back to excited and calmed once they started talking about music. If he could go through so many emotions in just about 15 minutes, Harry isn’t sure what his night holds in store for him!

When Harry made it home, he immediately went to his closet to pick out his outfit. He had a couple of “first date” outfits already prepared from his previous RelationshipsHere.com fiascoes but Harry knew none of those would be appropriate for Niall. He needed to wear something that would make him seem attractive, yes, but also down to earth and not scary. Niall didn’t sign himself up for the site and who knows what kind of crazy person he might be expecting. Although they had met, and Harry felt a connection, he still wanted to keep Niall at ease in their second meeting. Perusing his closet, Harry pulled out his normal jeans and, he figured with their shared love of music, a couple different band t-shirts. First, he went with the black Rolling Stones shirt with the big tongue on it and then he caught site of himself in the mirror, ripped it off quickly thinking how that may come across on a first date. Sighing, Harry goes back to his other shirts. His white Rolling Stones shirt was too see-through. He laughed at the Hanson shirt his sister had gotten him, tossing it to the side. Pink Floyd? Niall might not appreciate them and he didn’t want to rock their music connection just yet. The black Ramones shirt could be good. When he rolled the sleeves up, it made his biceps seem bigger. Harry flexed in front of the mirror for a minute trying to decide if it made him seem hot enough. He couldn’t decide so he walked by the mirror a couple times trying to “catch a glimpse” of himself. 

He threw himself back onto his bed, banging his head back against his pillow. “AAAAHHH” he yelled to the empty room, frustration kicking in. He looked at his phone to check the time, realizing he had to be 10 minutes away in exactly 10 minutes! He jumped up, put on his black boots, grabbed his wallet and phone and ran out the door, snatching his keys from the hook on his way out. As he locks the door, he remembers the concert tickets, unlocks the door and rushes back into his bedroom to find them on top of his dresser. Harry takes a deep breath, pockets the tickets, checks again for his wallet, phone, and keys then walks out at a more normal pace.

Once the door was locked, he walked as quickly as his long legs would allow without causing a sweat. That was not an attractive way to start a first date. He walked in 2 minutes late to find Niall biting his cuticles at a table in the corner with a hot cup in front of him. Harry hurried over and when Niall saw him, it was obvious because his eyes seem to light up, his whole body sighing in relief.

“I’m so sorry!” Harry says at the same time Niall exclaims, “you came!” They both laugh nervously and Harry says, “of course I came! I just lost track of time and honestly, I couldn’t decide what to wear.” Harry shrugs with a bashful look on his face.

Niall smiles widely and tells him, “well, I think you look nice. So you did good.”

Harry sits at the table in front of Niall and says, “thank you. Now, what would you like? I’ll go order something for us to go.”

In response, Niall frowns, “I thought I was buying dinner?”

“I’m late, so clearly it’s on me.”

Niall is shaking his head, standing as he answers, “no, you were two minutes late and you bought our concert tickets. It’s _on me._  Now, what do _you_ want?”

“You’re adorable,” Harry can’t help but say. His eyes expand as he realizes he’s said that out loud, unsure how Niall would react. Some men do not like words that can often be considered feminine or babying used on them and it was much, _much_ too soon for Harry to be testing out Niall’s feelings on the subject. He relaxes a bit when he sees Niall’s cheeks flush as he looks down at his toes, shuffling his feet. “Sorry, that was probably a bit soon to say that, but it’s true sooo,” Harry trails off, waiting to get Niall’s full reaction.

Niall just smiled and said, “it’s fine. I don’t know the last time someone called me adorable in a non-baby way. Do you know what I mean? Like, cause I messed up something or yeah.”

At that statement, Harry stands and leans closer to Niall so he can say quietly, “you’re no baby to me. Just flat out adorable.”

Niall burst out laughing at Harry’s line and shook his head. “What do you want to eat and drink Harry?” he asks, still shaking his head.

Harry is just happy to see Niall smiling and requests a sandwich and iced tea. Niall slips away with one last smile in Harry’s direction to get their food, glancing back every now and then to study his date, trying to be discrete. He’s not discrete at all. Harry sees every time he looks over because he keeps his eyes on Niall the whole time he’s away from the table. Harry sees how Niall scans the menu but doesn’t really appear to be reading it. He looks as though he’s thinking and just happens to be facing the menu board. Harry sees the way Niall greets the cashier, offering her a smile and polite conversation while he orders. Harry sees how after he pays, Niall orders his money largest to smallest and tucks it back into his wallet. Then Harry is granted a look at Niall’s face, flushed with a small smile, when he sees him looking back. Finally, Niall has their food in his hands and is walking back to the table looking between the tray in his hands and Harry’s face.

“I forgot to say,” Harry starts as Niall sits, “you look very nice as well. I like your shirt. Makes your eyes all the more blue.” Niall looks up to smile at Harry’s complement with a soft “thank you.” Niall had come in skinny blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt, with just a few buttons at the top, mostly unbuttoned. Harry allowed himself a glance between the open buttons to see the dark chest hairs peaking out. He resisted the moan he was feeling and instead just bit his bottom lip. Niall was oblivious to Harry’s reaction, instead trying to appear non-nonchalant and not over-anxious.

They needed to eat fairly quickly to make the concert on time so they didn’t do much talking over their meal. Niall devoured his food making Harry smile at the fact that he didn’t seem to have normal first date etiquette. Most first dates Harry had discovered, involved less actual eating and more self-promoting. Niall was confident with his eating and didn’t seem too excited to brag on himself. Harry hoped he would be a bit more forthcoming after they spent some time together. Between bites Harry asked, “what’s been your most proud moment in life?”

Niall looked up surprised at the job interview type question and thought on it. “Seems bit formal of a question, doesn’t it?”

Harry responds, “I mean, they ask it at interviews for a reason right? To try to get insight into the candidates... figure out what makes ‘em tick?”

“I guess you’re right. So you want to figure out what makes me ticket?” Niall returns.

Harry nods his head as he answers, “very much so.”

A sigh escapes Niall’s mouth as he swirls his iced tea cup around in his hand. “My proudest moment... I, um, I don’t know. My parents were pretty proud when I graduated college.  They didn’t go themselves so they thought they struggled a bit more to find good jobs.”

“Are you your parents?” Harry asked.

“Huh?” Niall answers confused.

Harry leans in and says, “I asked _your_ proudest moment, not your parents.”

The small smile on Niall’s face makes Harry think that graduating college was a great accomplishment but Niall had something else he was proud of for himself. “It’s silly,” Niall said looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

“Try me,” Harry said, leaning even closer. They were going to have to leave soon to make the concert but Harry wasn’t leaving the coffee shop without an answer.

“Well, I, uh, I’ve got a few things that come to mind. I don’t know what I’m most proud of. The first one was the first time I learned to play ‘Free Bird’ on the guitar. For the first time my friends thought me playing guitar was cool.” Harry’s laugh was so loud the room stared at him but Niall didn’t notice he was so captivated by Harry’s big smile. He felt like it was encouraging so he went on, “and then there was the time I taught my first _student_ to play it. I mean, it’s amazing to master something yourself but even more fantastic to watch someone else do it with your help.”

Harry’s laugh had quieted but the smile on his face couldn’t be described any way other than fond. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” he said.

Niall is shaking his head with his own fond smile as he says, “sop. No it’s not. I mean, it’s not bad but it’s _not_  the sweetest thing you’ve ever heard.”

“OK, fine, maybe not the sweetest _ever_  but _definitely_  the sweetest thing I’ve heard all day. And the sweetest thing you’ve said. So, that totally counts,” Harry says with a shrug. “We’d better get going,” Harry adds standing up and grabbing their garbage to throw away. “Ready?”

Niall stands up and says, “I actually think I am.”


	7. FINALLY The Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post another part in honor of Niall's birthday! So make sure you check out the last one if you haven't yet!

They settled into their seats at the concert, Harry insisting that Niall take the seat that had no one sitting in front of it. “You don’t need to do that,” Niall said. He was trying to push Harry to the seat with the better view but his body was strong like a building and wouldn’t shift. Smiling, Harry raised his eye brows at Niall as if saying _give up yet?_  With a glare, Niall took the better seat. He then grumbled, “you bought the tickets, you deserve it.”

“What kind of date would I be if I didn’t offer my date the better view? Besides, I’ve got a couple of inches on you, I have a better chance of seeing over this guy’s head than you do.” 

Niall knew it was true and inside he was squealing a little bit. It’s not that Zayn would never offer him the better seat, it’s just that Zayn would only offer it if he really didn’t care, not necessarily to give Niall the better vantage point. Niall wanted to hit himself in the head for thinking of Zayn in the middle of this date but then realized it was the first time he’d _thought_  of Zayn since he met Harry at the cafe the second time. (Admittedly, he thought about Zayn quite a bit between their first and second meetings. He thought about how Zayn would react to him dating and wondered if he’d be jealous if he saw Harry. _Then_  he wondered if he’d be more jealous of Harry or himself. It was a downward spiral from there so honestly, he’s lucky he showed up at the coffee shop on time.) He turned his attention back to Harry and agreed, “I guess you’d be a crappy date,” with a couple quick nods of his head. He then turned to Harry and smiled, his eyes crinkling in joy, showing he was teasing.

When the opening rift of _'The Chain’_ started, Niall is reminded where he is and nothing else matters anymore. Not Harry, not Zayn, not even his own heartbreak. He’s just there with Stevie, Mick, Lindsey and the rest of Fleetwood Mac. When _'Dreams'_ starts, he’s reminded Harry is there when he casual bumps him, his face lit up in pure happiness. Niall tries not to focus on the actual words of the song, even as Harry sings them loudly near his ear. 

> __Now here you go again, you say  
>  You want your freedom  
>  Well who am I to keep you down  
>  It’s only right that you should  
>  Play the way you feel it  
>  But listen carefully to the sound  
>  Of your loneliness  
>  Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
>  In the stillness of remembering what you had  
>  And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost  
> 

Instead Niall let’s himself be swayed back and forth as Harry’s arm wraps around his shoulder. Niall returns the gesture wrapping his hand around Harry’s waist. They stay like that for a couple of songs until Niall starts to heat up at the movement, the number of people in the arena, and Harry’s hand on him. Niall pulls off slightly and reaches for the beer he’d stashed on the ground before the show started. Harry’s hand remains on his shoulder when he comes back up. Niall takes a taste, which is surprisingly still cool, relishing it for a moment then offers it to Harry. Of course he’d offered to buy Harry a beer at the beginning of the show but he had just accepted a bottle of water instead. At this offer of Niall’s beer, Harry takes a taste, makes a face and hands it back. Niall can’t help but laugh thinking it was adorable that Harry tried to drink the beer when he clearly wasn’t a fan. 

Niall drinks a bit more and puts it back down just as _'Everywhere'_  starts playing. Harry takes the opportunity to grab Niall’s right hand and spin him around, pulling him into his chest and then twirling him out, grabbing his waist to pull him back before he crashes into their neighbor. He doesn’t quite make it though and Niall’s back bumps into the older man who glares at them both quickly then goes back to the show. Niall pushes himself back into Harry’s space, laughing into his chest as Harry’s hands both settle on his waist. As he laughs, he hears Harry start singing:

> __Oh I,  
>  I want to be with you everywhere  
>  Oh I,  
>  I want to be with you everywhere  
>  (Wanna be with you everywhere)  
>  Something’s happening  
>  Happening to me  
>  My friends say I’m acting peculiarly  
>  C'mon baby  
>  We better make a start  
>  You better make it soon  
>  Before you break my heart  
> 

Niall knows Harry is just singing along but all of a sudden he doesn’t feel like laughing anymore. It feels like Harry is singing to _him_ and it’s beautiful. He knows he should back away, go to his own seat, but he’s really enjoying the feeling of Harry’s warm body in front of him, swaying them again. Instead of going back to his own seat, Niall settles on just turning around so he can see the show again. Harry’s hands re-settle on his waist and Niall leans back just a tad so he can feel the warmth of Harry’s chest. They’ve barely met so he won’t plaster himself to Harry’s front but just knowing he’s there is nice, comforting. He stays there for the rest of the show, only pulling away to take pulls of his beer.

After the second encore, Niall’s voice is scratchy from singing at the top of his lungs for most of the show. Although most of the crowd was cheering, hoping for another encore, Niall was satisfied. They were amazing and the only thing that made it better was the strong body still behind him. Harry’s hands were sometimes on his waist, sometimes his shoulders and sometimes all around him shaking in the air. As the last notes played, Niall leaned back, letting his head rest against Harry’s shoulder. It should have been awkward. They just met hours ago but the concert absolutely brought them closer. They’d now shared one of the best nights of their lives together and it wasn’t even over. Niall remembered that Louis had suggested they go for drinks after the show but he wasn’t sure that was the right feeling anymore. He wanted someplace brighter. Somewhere they could see each other and talk. He turned his head, that was still propped against Harry’s front and asked, “hungry?” Harry’s smile and nod forced Niall away from his body, grabbing his hand and pulling them both to the exit. _  
_

Niall let Harry’s hand drop as soon as they were out of the concert crowd. They walked quickly together, Niall leading the way back to the Tube. Once they were standing in the crowded train, Niall turned back to Harry with a giant smile. “Thanks for that. It was seriously the best show I’ve ever seen.”

Harry’s smile was just as wide and he agreed, “yeah, it was pretty great. I think I might have had the best possible company too.” Niall blushed at that and looked down at his feet as he thought of an appropriate response. Before he could answer, and potentially make it awkward, Harry asked, “where are we going to eat anyway?”

“I was thinking of a diner near the coffee shop. That way there will be less of a crowd to fight.” Niall got nervous all of a sudden, thinking he should have asked Harry’s opinion before just leading them to his chosen spot. “Is that OK?” he asked with a frown.

He didn’t need to worry. Harry nodded and answered, “that sounds perfect. Very smart.” Niall preened at the complement. He wasn’t used to people calling him smart. Instead of answering, Niall just bumped his shoulder into Harry’s with a shy smile.

When they got to their stop, Harry led the way this time, cautiously reaching for Niall’s hand without looking, to keep them close together as the small crowd exited the train. Once they were on the street, Harry turned back expectantly, “you mean the American-style diner right? With the breakfast, burgers, and shakes up a couple blocks?”

“Yep, I want pancakes and a milkshake. Weird?” Niall asked messing up his face thinking of the combination of breakfast and dessert.

Harry laughed and said, “no, it sounds like perfect after concert food to me! Come on!” Harry pulled Niall’s hand in the direction of the diner, letting it fall once Niall was in-step beside him. He wanted to keep holding his hand, but knew it was probably a bit much for a first date.  


Once they were settled in the red leather booths, Harry should have been looking at the very large menu deciding what he wanted but he couldn’t take his eyes of Niall. His face was just _happy_. Whether it was the concert, the thought of the pancakes and milkshake he was getting or, Harry hoped, his company, he wasn’t sure, but he was satisfied to just see him smiling. When they’d met earlier that day, Niall had seemed a bit sad and very nervous. He showed no such nervousness now. He looked calm, and again, just _happy._ Niall looked up from the menu to see Harry watching him carefully. The smile faded immediately and he asked concerned, “what? Did I do something?”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up at the question, “no! of course not, no! Why would you think that?”

Niall shifted in his seat, moving his menu from hand to hand as he answered, “you were staring at me and I just, you know, just wanted to make sure.”

“You definitely did nothing wrong. I was just admiring you. Is that OK?” Harry asks, a small smile returning to his face.

Niall looked up through his eyelashes at Harry, considering his question. Finally, he bit his lip and practically whispered, “yeah, I guess but I’m just not sure what you’re admiring so carefully.”

Harry’s smile faded once again and leaned forward to take Niall’s hand gently. Niall looked up and met his eyes as Harry said, “I’m going to be honest. I’m a cheesy person so please forgive me if this like grosses you out or something but I just, you. You’re worth admiring.” Harry re-thought his statement, seeing Niall so uncomfortable. Instead of elaborating on Niall’s beauty and happiness, he said, “you looked so happy and I’ve pretty much ruined that by staring too much, so I’m sorry.”

Niall let his hand be held but he bit his lip at Harry’s statement. “No, I’m sorry. I, um, I was happy.” Niall looked up at Harry and correct himself, “I _am_ happy. I had a lot of fun tonight and, honestly, it’s the first time in a long, long time I can say that. More than the eight weeks I’ve been a single man. I know we didn’t get a chance to talk much with the show and all, and I was kind of hoping we could talk now.”

Harry leaned closer over the table and said, “I would love to talk to you. I really, really want to get to know you. I can honestly say, this is the best first date I’ve ever had but I also know we didn’t get much of a chance to see how compatible we are, see if we have something worth exploring together. I mean, talking to your friend Louis, I think we are, but I know that’s not the same as actually talking to _you_ about us.”

Niall laughed shortly, “yeah, I’m not sure I even want to know what Louis said about me so we can go back to that whole, it never happened thing, right? This is all fresh and new?”

Harry agreed, “definitely. Where do you want to start?”

Their waiter came to take their order and they pulled apart so Niall could point out the large stack of chocolate chip pancakes and the strawberry shake he was requesting. Harry generally ate healthier but he didn’t want Niall to feel uncomfortable with having a larger plate, so Harry quickly decided on a double hamburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake. He also requested some water as well. He had to have _something_ healthy. He didn’t keep his shape by eating burgers and ice cream all the time. _Of course Niall must not either_ , Harry thought suddenly ashamed of his own thoughts.

Niall interrupted his self-deprecation to ask, “what do you write?”  


Harry was honestly tired of the question. He was asked on every date and really anytime he had to tell anyone his profession. It’s not that he was ashamed of being a writer. He was rather proud of himself honestly. He just wasn’t necessarily proud of what he was writing _now._ Of course he couldn’t go around telling people that he wasn’t proud of his work, not when his name was on a dozen of books that could be found in any bookstore. “I write biographies right now. Basically, my publication company gets requests from people that would like biographies written for them. Sometimes they are not directly involved in the process, they just want the book written and don’t have the time or patience or talent to do it themselves. Sometimes they are very, very much involved. Too involved. They want to know every sentence I submit before my editor even looks at it.”

Niall looks incredibly interested if his wide eyes and forward leaning posture were anything to go by. “So you tell people’s stories for them?”

“Basically,” Harry says nodding.

“That seems like it would be incredible. You get to know the ins and outs of peoples brains. Figure out potentially _why_ they do what they do and help explain it for the every day person, right?”

Harry smiles, “yes, that’s the goal.”

Normally at this point in the conversation, people ask Harry if he’s famous, or if he’s done a book for anyone famous. Niall surprises him by asking, “what was your favorite story to tell so far?”

Harry bites his lip and looks up at the track lighting in the restaurant while he thinks about it. “Emma James,” he says confidently. “She was the wife of a soldier. She had been the ‘home manager’ taking care of finances, their one son and her husband was killed at war. She’d never gone to college. She’d never even held a job on her own, not one she was paid for so she needed to figure out how to survive. She certainly didn’t get enough from the government. So she started baking. At first she just advertised with the mother’s of her son’s friends, then she kept getting bigger and bigger. Now she owns four shops here in town. She’s amazing,” Harry finished with a big, proud grin.

“She sounds it. How did she get a book? I mean, did she want it or did someone want you to do it for her?” Niall asked.  


“Actually, her son wanted me to write it. He was so proud of her, how she’d raised him and started a business with no experience. He knew she could be an inspiration to other people and wanted her story shared. I loved all of the time I spent with both of them and I ate _so many_ good pastries while visiting them!” Harry groaned at the memory. “I’ll have to take you by her main shop sometime so you can meet her.”

“I would love that,” Niall said, feeling the warmth of already getting another invitation to see Harry.  


Since Niall seemed so interested, Harry went on to talk about some of his other subjects, telling him about his favorites. The ones who were the most inspirational in each of their own ways.  


“So, how much traveling do you do for your job?” Niall asked.

“Honestly, it really varies, depending on who the subject is. Right now my subject is here in the city so I don’t have to go far. She’s very needy though so I will definitely be meeting with her a lot but I don’t think I’ll have to leave the country. At least not any time soon. The due date isn’t for a few months so if I do have to travel it won’t be until closer to then. Sometimes I’ll get a subject who doesn’t live here or who travels quite a bit themselves. In those cases I travel to them to gather most of my notes then rely on research and telephone conversations for the rest. I don’t like to interview over the phone though so I avoid it whenever possible.”

“Have you done much travel for pleasure?” Niall asks, still trying to get to know Harry more personally.

“I have done a bit. I would love to do more. Can you believe I’ve never been to Italy or Spain?”

Niall’s proud when he can answer, “I’ve been to Spain. I took Spanish in school and studied abroad for a year. Maybe sometime I can take you there.” At those words, he looked up at Harry’s face to see his reaction.  


Harry was just smiling shyly and said, “that would be nice.”

The rest of the date involved them both talking a bit more about their work and their previous travel but they were both pretty tired after long days. Niall got the bill and as they exited the diner, they realized this was goodbye. Niall’s hands were in his pockets, Harry’s behind his back as they stood awkwardly in front of the diner’s windows.

“I had a really nice time,” Harry broke the silence.

“Me too,” Niall responded quietly.

“Can we do this again?”

“You have tickets to another Fleetwood Mac concert?” Niall asked teasingly.

Harry laughed and said, “OK, so maybe we’ll do something _different_ but still _together_. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. It’d been so long since he’d been on a first date and never as an adult. Was he supposed to kiss Harry goodbye? Hug him? Just walk away?

Harry moved forward into Niall’s space slowly. He seemed to be testing the waters to see if Niall was OK with the closeness. Since he didn’t move away, Harry pressed a hard kiss to Niall’s cheek. “Thank you,” he added.

“You’re welcome,” Niall responded automatically and before he could ask _for what_ Harry was already walking in the opposite direction. Niall’s heart was fluttering and he just wanted Harry to come back. He didn’t just want a peck on the cheek. He wanted a hug. Or a kiss. Or _something_ else. _Anything_ else. He just didn’t want it to be over. Not yet.

_A.N. The[set list ](http://www.setlist.fm/setlist/fleetwood-mac/2015/the-o2-arena-london-england-33c97c4d.html)I used if you’re interested._


	8. The Next Day

It wasn’t until Niall got home from his date with Harry that he realized he didn’t have Harry’s phone number. He panicked. Instead of thinking it through, he called Louis at 1 o’clock in the morning.

“Wha? What’s wrong? Did he hurt you?” Louis answered groggily and, somehow, angrily?

“No! Not at all! We had a lovely time,” Niall said, starting to feel calmer just thinking _we really did have a lovely time._

“Then why the fuck are you calling me at 1am?” Louis asks, no longer groggy, just angry.

“Oh, um, I didn’t think of the time. Sorry, Lou. I, uh, I just realized I don’t have Harry’s phone number. I know I should have asked for it but I didn’t. Sooooo I need it. Do you have it?” Niall rambled.

Louis grumbled on the other side of the call, “no. I don’t have his _number_. We were only talking through the messaging feature on the site. You’ll just have to message him to get it.”

Niall paused, “OK, well, um, I don’t know the user name and password for the site so can I get that please?”

Louis continued to grumble on the other side of the phone finally answering, “ _MusicToYourEars_ is your user name. Your password is Louisisthebest, only L caps, and no spaces.”

Niall wanted to comment on the cheesy name but knew this wasn’t the time. “Thanks Louis! You really are the best!” Niall tried to let his happiness shine through to Louis, knowing how worried he’d been about him.

“I know. And, Ni?” Louis was no longer angry. He sounded like he was falling back asleep.

“Yeah Lou?”

“I’m glad you had fun. I want to hear all about it tomorrow, OK?”

“Yeah, OK. We still on for lunch and the game?”

“Course, see you ‘round noon. Goodnight,” Louis said, hanging up before he got an answer.

Niall wrote down the username and password to _RelationshipsHere.com_ so he wouldn’t forget in the morning. He wanted to log in now and see if Harry had written to him yet but that seemed unlikely and he didn’t want to be disappointed. He _also_ knew that once he signed in, he likely wouldn’t want to get off until he’d read through Harry’s profile and the entire conversation he’d had with Tommo. But he didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to know what Harry knew and he didn’t want to learn _about_ Harry through the site. He liked asking him questions in person and getting answers that way. It felt like spying to go back through the site now. He just needed to get Harry’s phone number or give his own so he never had to log in again.

Niall put the paper with the site information down on his kitchen counter and purposefully walked away from it, going to his bedroom. He got ready for bed, brushed his teeth and walked back to the kitchen. He looked at the paper again. Looked at his laptop on his coffee table and debated with himself for a few minutes. He decided tea would solve his problem. He’d just make himself a cup of tea to help make himself tired and then he wouldn’t think about it anymore. The tea didn’t help. He drank the entire cup of tea and then picked up the password paper again. He groaned at himself and pulled the laptop to his legs. He signed in and saw a number of messages in his inbox. _Oh no,_ he thought. _Did Tommo sign me up for other dates too?_ He quickly scanned them and realized that Louis had only responded to one person, _WritingForARomance_ , clearly Harry. When Niall opened the message he promised himself, _I’m only going to look at the last message. If it’s me, I will sign out. If it’s Harry I will see if it’s from today. If it’s not from today, I will sign out._ Niall sighed and looked at the message to see it _was_ from today! But it was sent this morning: _Good morning Niall! I can’t wait for our date tonight! I look forward to seeing you soon. Have a great day!_ Niall is simultaneously pleased and sad. He was happy because Harry was really sweet and that was a nice message to send someone the day of a date but he was sad he didn’t have a message from him tonight, after their date. He knew it was silly. He’d heard there is some kind of first date etiquette that meant he would have to wait like three days or something to hear from Harry. That wouldn’t do at all. Niall entered his phone number as the only responding message to Harry and _almost_ hit send. Then he realized how desperate it looked. He closed his laptop with a sigh and forced himself to go to bed. He’d see if Harry responded tomorrow and then decide how desperate he wanted to seem.

******************************************

When Harry woke up, he forced himself to go running after the heavy late-night meal he’d had. He realized he’d slept in much later than usual because the sun was already fairly high in the sky. It’s a good thing he had given himself the day off. Technically, as a writer, he had required meetings he needed to attend but other than that, he could write anytime. He wasn’t like other writers that said he _had_ to work 9-5 Monday through Friday, or whatever schedule they came up with for themselves. Harry was more of a work when inspiration strikes kind of guy. Of course, he made sure he still focused _at least_ a good 40+ hours on the actual writing. (He logged his time.)

As Harry made his run in shorts and a very loose t-shirt, he thought about his date from the night before. Niall was wonderful. He was fun and kind and very very handsome. Harry thought they could work really well together but there was a little bit of doubt in his mind. Although Niall never mentioned his ex, he seemed to drift off into a sad state a few times throughout the night. It was never for too long and he came back happy and smiling again, but Harry wasn’t sure he was as _over_ his ex as Louis had implied. In fact, now that Harry thought about it, the fact that Louis was the one building the profile in the first place was a bit of a sign. Niall was definitely still getting over his heartache and Harry did _not_ want to be his rebound. _What am I going to do?_ Harry thought. _I really like him._ As Harry was finishing his run, he decided to stop at his coffee shop and pick up an iced coffee to go. As he’s standing in line, he looks over and sees Niall staring at him from a table, chewing on the cuticle of his thumb. Harry smiles at him, holds up a finger to indicate he’d be a minute and Niall nods in response, pulling his finger away from his mouth, tucking it under his leg and looked down at his drink to wait.

“Good morning,” Harry said, sliding into the seat in front of Niall. “I didn’t expect to see you here this early. Have we been crossing paths this whole time and I’ve just been oblivious?”

Niall chuckles, “I used to go to a different coffee shop up the road. I just switched her a couple months ago but, yeah, you must have been oblivious because I know I’ve seen you in here before.”

Harry raises his eyebrow at Niall and says, “and you didn’t say hi?”

Niall shakes his head and says, “I didn’t know we knew each other, now did I?”

“Touche,” Harry answers. “And I wasn’t attractive enough for you to want to share a table?” he teases, also looking for a complement.

“Ha!” Niall exclaims. “You were _too_ hot for me to want to share a table,” Niall teases back. “No, really, you usually have someone else here with you. Um, an ex-boyfriend maybe?” he asks hesitantly.

Harry offers a small smile and says, “no, my best friend, Liam. We both work here sometimes to try to get out into the world a bit more, you know? Working from home is tough sometimes. Makes you feel like a hermit. He works out of an office but he says he feels like a robot working there so he prefers my company as often as his boss will let him get away with it.”

Niall nods in understanding and then isn’t sure what to say next. Harry hadn’t messaged him. Granted, it was less than 12 hours since they’d seen each other, but still, he didn’t know how to respond.

Harry seemed to misunderstand the nervous quiet and asked carefully, “are you, um, are you sure you want to go out again?”

Niall jerked his head up, looking at Harry surprised he was asking that question and scared that Harry didn’t want to go out _him_. “No! I do, I do, why do you think I don’t?” Niall asked. “Do you not want to go out again? Cause I mean, I’m a big boy. You can just tell me.” Niall’s heart was doing double the work it needed to right now, waiting for Harry’s answer.

Harry reached over, pulled Niall’s hand off his hot chocolate and wrapped his own around it. With soft eyes directed right at Niall, he said, “I’d very much like to go out with you again. I had a very nice time both at the concert and at the diner just talking. It’s just, you seem, well, you didn’t seem happy to see me and you’re a bit jumpy right now. Is it your ex? Are you not over him?”

Niall’s jaw dropped open. He didn’t know what to say. _Was he over Zayn?_ Niall stuttered an answer, “I, um, I don’t, I don’t know how to answer that. I mean, I am. But, I’m not. I mean, we’re never getting back together so I’d _better_ be over him. And I really like you, I really really do.” 

Niall’s heart was still beating quickly and his breathing was now starting to become a bit labored. Harry moved his chair to the table next to Niall, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his body to his own. “Ssssh, it’s OK. I’m sorry Niall. I’m sorry. Relax, babe, relax. You’re OK,” Harry whispered in his ear to avoid other customers over hearing them, trying to calm Niall from his sudden panic attack.

After about a minute or two, Niall leaned away from Harry and said, “I’m sorry. Maybe you’re right. Maybe this is a bad idea. I should, um, I should go.”

Harry was stunned. Niall grabbed his cup, dropped it in the garbage and darted out of the cafe before Harry could tell him to _stop_.


	9. I Messed Up

“I messed up,” Niall said as soon as Louis walked in his front door. Niall was curled up on his couch in a fetal position thinking over the brief conversation he’d just had with Harry over and over again. Thinking about what he did wrong and how he could fix it. And if Harry would even _want_ him to fix it. He still didn’t have his phone number. He’d have to sign into the site to see if Harry tried to contact him and the disappointment at seeing he didn’t hurts too much for Niall to try. They’d only been on one date it was too soon for Harry to have to deal with his drama.  


“You messed what up?” Louis asks, settling on the couch by Niall’s feet. “I thought you said the date was ‘lovely’ last night? Or, you know, very, very, very early this morning.”

Niall buries his head in the couch cushion and starts explaining, “I saw him again. About an hour ago.”

Louis pats Niall’s calf and says, “pull your head out of the couch and try again Ni.”

Niall sighs, shifts so his face is forward now and repeats what he had just said, adding, “I messed it up,” again.

Louis wasn’t sure what Niall could have messed up so quickly but he asked, “what happened?”

“I saw Harry at the cafe and I shouldn’t have gone there. I really shouldn’t have. I _know_ he goes there. I met him yesterday. Did I tell you that?” Niall asks, looking at Louis for the first time.

Louis eyebrows raise and he answers, “no. But maybe you should tell me what happened this morning first then we can go back to your first meeting and date.”

Niall sighs, sits up and rushes out, “I told him I might not be over Zayn and I didn’t think we should do this. Even though I want to. I really, really want to. I just, he asked me if I was over Zayn and, I’m not. I know I’m not. But I didn’t want to tell him that. But I _did_ tell him that and I tried to take it back but I didn’t and somehow it ended with me just getting up and leaving before he could even _say_ anything.” Niall sighs and then continues, “I know I’m a dramatic, emotional person that he doesn’t need to deal with. Not when we’ve only been on one date.” Niall bangs on his own leg and lets out a frustrated noise deep in his throat, “UGH! But it was _such a good first date_!” Niall is confusing Louis but he understands Niall had a great first date and then somehow managed to tell Harry he didn’t think they should date because he wasn’t over his ex-boyfriend.

“Why don’t you tell me about yesterday?” Louis asks, trying to find hope in Niall’s date since this morning clearly didn’t go well.

Niall leaned back on the couch and turned to Louis. “So, I went to the coffee shop up the street. You know the one up by the bookstore?” Louis nodded. “It’s been my new regular place. Anyway, I’ve actually seen Harry in there before but of course, I didn’t know you were talking to him on my behalf, which, by the way, it’s a damn good thing he never recognized me or that could have been really awkward,” Niall glares at Louis who puts his hands up in surrender. Niall looks away and continues, “Anyway, yesterday, all the tables had people at them so I asked to sit at his table, _of course_ , and when he looked at me _this_ time he recognized me and I recognized him. I told him the truth about how you made the profile for me and had been talking to him. I told him I didn’t really know anything about him but that I still wanted to go to the show with him. He agreed and he _also_ agreed to let us pretend we just met and that he didn’t know anything about me from you so that was nice.” Niall paused, smiling to himself thinking about their first meeting.   


“He was really sweet. We decided to meet at the cafe for the concert instead of traveling separately, now that we know we live in the same neighborhood and all. So, we went to the show, it was really good.” Niall thought about elaborating on the concert, how he’d been leaning into Harry most of the time but decided to keep that for himself. “After we went to the diner and ate. We talked some more and we ended the night saying we wanted to see each other again. He kissed my cheek and I just, I flipped out that I didn’t have a way to talk to him. He couldn’t send me a text. I just worried, I guess, that we wouldn’t actually see each other again.” Niall shrugged, “that was dumb, since, like we’ve now established, we share a coffee shop.” Niall looked back at Louis and finishes, “anyway, that’s why I called you last night. I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have called you in the middle of the night. Especially since I’m not even sure I want to check my messages anymore. I mean, I guess now there’s no point since I ruined everything.” Niall dropped his head into his hands and Louis began rubbing his back.

“It’ll be OK, Ni. Like you said, he’s a regular at your coffee shop. You can go back and tell him you’re sorry, that you _do_ want to see him again. From what you told me, he wants that too.”

“That was before he knew I was an emotional nutcase. Did I mention I also had a bit of a panic attack? He won’t want to deal with me. I may have to change coffee shops again,” Niall groaned.

“No, you don’t, Niall. It was one bad interaction. Let’s see how the next one goes before you start changing addresses.”

“Oh, yeah, speaking of that, I have an appointment for looking at a couple places tomorrow. Do you want to come?”

“Aw, I’d love to but I’m heading up to Doncaster tomorrow. It’s the twins’ birthday party. Send me pictures though. I can help you decide through pictures and their website reviews!” Louis laughed.

“Sure, sure, I’m going to order the pizza. Want to find the game? I don’t know what station it’s on.”

They avoided talking about Harry through the rest of the afternoon, not that Niall stopped thinking about him. He kept contemplating checking his messages online but stopped himself each time, reminding himself that it was over. He walked out on Harry and Harry wouldn’t want to see him again after that. At the end of the game, Tommo helped clean up their little mess, put on his jacket, and said, “OK, kid, I’m off. Have to make it an early night since I have to get up at the butt crack of dawn tomorrow for the drive up north.”

Niall followed Louis to his front door, opened it and leaned on it as he said, “Hey, thanks for coming over, Louis. Also, uh,” Niall avoided Louis’ eyes as he said, “I know I didn’t thank you before but, um, thanks for like, taking care of me and stuff. I know I’ve been a handful and I know I haven’t shown how grateful I am but I really am. Even for the site. I may go back on it in a bit, once I get a better handle on my emotions and see if I can find another Harry.”

Louis crowds Niall’s space to hug him but first says, “or you can just find the same Harry and apologize.” He wraps his arms around his friends shoulders and says, “I’d do anything for you, Ni. I just want you to be happy, OK?” Louis leaned away to get his friends reaction.

Niall was blushing slightly and nodding his head. “Yeah, OK. Thanks.” At that, Louis pats his back one more time and leaves Niall alone to over-analyze the last 30 hours or so again.  


He picks up his laptop, but instead of going to _RelationshipsHere.com_ , he goes to Zayn’s Facebook page. Niall knows if he wants to start a new relationship, he needs to be sure he’s over his last one. He scrolls through Zayn’s recent posts to find he’s been very social. He’s been going to a lot of parties, drinking a bit, and cuddling everyone he can apparently. It makes Niall feel a bit sick to his stomach to his recent boyfriend so close to so many people. People Niall didn’t know. People Niall had never even _heard_ of before. There’s even a picture of someone’s hand on Zayn’s ass. That’s it. That’s the entire picture. A big, giant, manly hand on Zayn’s butt. Niall slams his laptop closed and leans back into the couch. _Now what?_ he thinks. If he was over Zayn, this wouldn’t hurt so much.  



	10. Harry's Coping

Harry is frustrated. It’s been five days since he saw Niall after their date and he hasn’t seen him since. Harry had left a message for him on _RelationshipsHere.com_ but Niall hadn’t answered. Niall hadn’t even _seen_ it. He understood that Niall was confused and he was having trouble getting over his ex-boyfriend but Harry really thought he could _help_. Did he imagine their connection? Did he imagine how Niall had leaned into his chest at the concert? Or maybe when he was leaning back, since he couldn’t see him, he was imagining his ex. Maybe when he suggested they get food, it was just because he was hungry, not that he wanted to get to know Harry better. It would explain not wanting to get drinks instead. If he drank anything, he might start imagining Harry as his ex and make a move. A move he clearly didn’t want to make. A move he would regret.

Harry ran twice as long as he usually did for the past few mornings, trying to get the aggression out. He also spent more time than usual in his little coffee shop. He tried to only go there and sit when he was working but since Niall wasn’t responding to his message, Harry hoped to run into him in person. It didn’t work. Niall was clearly avoiding him.

He was done with that stupid site. It had finally found him someone worth dating and they wouldn’t even return his messages anymore. Of course, it proved that it really knew _something_ since it did partner them together in the first place. Maybe Harry should give it one more try. 

He was supposed to be writing. He’d written a paragraph in the last two hours because his mind kept drifting to Niall. Harry shook his head, closed out of his writing program and switched to _RelationshipsHere.com_. He looked at the recommended profiles for today. Niall was still there. _Thanks stupid site_ , Harry thought. The next man he’d already been on a terrible date with a month earlier. The third was not someone Harry could see himself dating. He could be very nice, but he just wasn’t attracted to the man’s picture. Harry closed his laptop frustrated. 

He picked up his phone and called his best friend, “Liam,” Harry said as soon as he answered. “I need to go out. Can you go out with me tonight? I don’t even care where. I just need to get out of my flat.”

Liam agreed and they planned to meet at 9pm at a new club. Normally they weren’t really club-goers but Liam seemed to sense Harry’s need to just let loose.

“What’s wrong with you mate?” Liam asks when he meets Harry outside the club.

Liam doesn’t know about Harry’s dating fiascoes so he just shrugs and answers, “maybe I need to get laid.”

“I don’t think you need me for that bud,” Liam responds patting his back. “Seems to me wherever you go, you get offers.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t usually go for the whole one-night stand thing. You know that. I think that’s exactly what I need now though. No feelings, no commitments.”

Liam frowned. Harry wasn’t a no feelings, no commitments kind of guy. It’s true he hadn’t been in a real relationship in awhile but he was always looking for one. He was always looking for his soulmate, the person he could spend his days with rather than just his nights. “Did something happen?” Liam asks.

Harry shrugged again, “nothing important. Just the usual.”

Liam could tell that wasn’t the truth so he quickly squeezed the back of Harry’s neck and told him, “you know you can tell me things, right? I’m not going to judge you if you’ve had a bad date or something.”

“It wasn’t a bad date,” Harry immediately responds. His eyebrows raise at his admission and he sighs, giving in and continuing, “it was a perfect date and he never responded after. So, I guess it was just perfect for me.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. You know I think you deserve the world so if he didn’t respond, he’s a jackass who doesn’t deserve you.” Liam paused, not sure if that was the right answer. “I mean, unless there’s a reason he didn’t respond. Maybe something happened, you know? How long has it been?” Liam doesn’t know which side he’s supposed to be taking to make Harry feel better.

“It’s been six nights since our date. I saw him the morning after and it just, I don’t know. Something happened and, it doesn’t matter,” Harry shakes his head. “He didn’t write back and I’m going to get over him. Let’s go drink! And dance! And get laid!”

Liam shook his head, worried about Harry. He sighed, resigned to help Harry escape for the night. They could talk more about this perfect date tomorrow at the coffee shop while they worked.

As they entered the club, Harry flirted with the bouncer, obviously deciding to turn on his full charm for the night. It’s not that Harry ever really _isn’t_ charming, but when he actively wants to get something or _someone_ , they don’t have a chance. Liam has been victim to Harry’s charm on several occasions, not romantically, but Harry can get him to do almost anything for him with the right words and puppy dog pout. Inside, Harry grabs his hand and pulls him to the bar. He says in Liam’s ear, “this is on me tonight. Whatever you want. Thanks for coming, Li. I know this isn’t your normal scene.”

Liam smiles, nods and doesn’t bother to try to talk to Harry with how loud the music is in the club. After Harry orders their drinks, they spend a minute sitting at the bar people watching while enjoying their alcohol. Harry downs the rest of his, turns to Liam to do the same, grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor. Liam is not gay and he doesn’t normally dance with men, but he can’t fight Harry. He can’t even try. Harry’s arms wrap around his waist and Liam can’t help but shake his butt just a little to entertain his friend. Harry is laughing in his ear and Liam knows he’s done well.

The next song is faster and Harry pulls away to do his own crazy dance moves while Liam watches with a simple side step that is customary for men who can’t dance. Liam looks around and sees a number of eyes on Harry. _He won’t have a problem getting laid tonight,_ Liam thinks. He starts to look around to see if there is a girl he can dance with so Harry can do his own thing and make it clear they’re not together. The club is not gay or straight. It’s definitely a mix so Liam is carefully scanning the crowd for a single, straight girl he can chat up. His eyes land on a tall brunette, leaning against the bar whose eyes also stop on his own. Liam offers her a smile and heads that direction, using Harry’s tab to buy her a drink. He turns around, remembering Harry is there and wants to point out he’s walked away but Harry is already wrapped around another man.

After several songs, Liam is getting to know his new female friend when Harry slides up behind him, pressing his chest to Liam’s back. He leans in and basically yells in Liam’s ear, “heading out mate! Thanks for coming with me. I closed the tab and you’re welcome for the drinks for your lady friend. You’re going to have to pony up your own cash for the rest of the night.” Liam smiles back at Harry, glances at the man waiting behind him and is actually a bit impressed. The lad behind Harry is gorgeous, even to Liam’s untrained eye, and seems like he should be walking run ways, not picking up dudes in a club.

“Have fun mate. Remember to be safe,” Liam adds with a wink. Harry kisses his cheek and stumbles off with his new friend’s hand on his lower back.


	11. Niall's Moving On

It’s now been almost 3 weeks since Niall and Harry’s date and they still haven’t seen each other. Niall has not gone onto _RelationshipsHere.com_ and has been avoiding his “new” coffee shop in favor of making his own drinks. It means he can’t experiment with as many different flavors and he hasn’t had a good pastry in that time either. He’s been eating boring cereal and eggs, which is probably a better option for his body really, but it still makes him a bit sad.

He’s been packing his stuff, getting ready to move into his new flat this weekend. He’s moving a little further away from the school but figures the extra walk will encourage him to be healthier, something he’s started to realize he has to think more about. Louis has been a great help with packing, for the most part, when he doesn’t just sit on his couch and direct Niall to “pack stuff” instead of actually packing. He never knows what version of Louis is coming over after work. It’s either the “OK, let’s get you packed up and moved into your new life!” positive Louis or the “I worked today. I don’t want to move and F you for thinking I’ll do whatever you want just cause you’re a pathetic person.” _Those_ days Niall finds it really hard to _not_ punch his best friend in the mouth. He knows Louis wants the best for him and everyone is allowed their moody days but Niall just doesn’t have time for them right now. He has to pack up his whole apartment, without taking time off of work (because he can’t afford to do that), in less than two weeks. He’s moving on the weekend and had to reschedule some private clients just to fit it in. 

Today when Louis walks in, he comes bearing gifts, in the form of a paper bag filled with pastries and two hot beverages. “I’m a lifesaver!” Louis says as he settles himself at the kitchen table, pulling the pastries out onto napkins. They had packed away the plates and were eating off disposable products for the last week. They probably should have planned better but neither of them had moved on their own before. They’d both moved with their families and friends help in the past.

“How are you a lifesaver?” Niall asks, taping up a box and settling at the table next to Louis. He reached for a chocolate croissant and moaned at the first bite.  


“ _That’s_  why,” Louis says with a satisfied grin. “That coffee shop you stopped going to has amazing everything. I don’t understand why you don’t just suck it up and go back.”  


“You know _exactly_  why I’m not going back, Lou,” Niall says, glaring at his friend.  


“Yeah, I know why you _think_  you can’t go back. But have you thought about _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , stopping being a dick and going back anyway?”  


Louis receives another glare from Niall who responds, “no, I haven’t _thought_  about going back. I actually found _another_ new coffee shop not far from my new flat. This one is still a smidgen closer but it’ll be fine I’m sure. Get my walking in and all that.”

“How healthy of you,” Louis says, raising his eyebrows. “And since when is being healthy a thing for you anyway?”  


Niall chews his croissant thoughtfully, not really sure how to respond. Harry was hot. Incredibly hot and he clearly worked out regularly. Niall wasn’t in _bad_  shape but he certainly wasn’t going to win any races or beauty competitions. Zayn was also hot. Niall just wanted to be able to compete once he was ready. “I just realized that maybe I need to adjust my priorities,” Niall decides with a shrug.

“Suuuure,” Louis says, obviously not convinced. “Are you going to change coffee shops after every bloke you date?”  


“Shove it,” Niall answers then asks, “was Harry at the coffee shop?” avoiding Louis’ eyes and focusing on the warmth on his vanilla latte.  


“Nope,” Louis says. “I definitely looked. I mean, if I saw him I might have to explain why you dropped off the face of the earth since you won’t tell him.”  


“I _did_  tell him,” Niall responds irritated.  


“Oh, yeah, I’m sure you were very clear with your rambling and mumbling and panic attack.”  


“Jerk,” Niall mutters, getting up to continue packing.  


“Maybe so but takes one to know one, right?” Louis receives another glare for his response but gets up to help Niall pack anyway. They’re working on his clothes and bathroom supplies tonight and then they’ll basically be done. All that’s left will be the actual moving on Saturday, two days away. Niall had a few friends coming over to help him with the promise of beer and pizza.

******************* MOVING DAY!*********************

Niall was up early, anxiously ready to move into his new flat. He had to get up and get the key this morning before his friends came over for the actual moving. Louis offered to come with him to get the key but Niall knew it was an offer he didn’t actually want accepted and let him sleep in instead.

When Niall got to his new flat, he looked around the neighborhood outside for a few minutes, thinking about his new life with his new restaurants and neighbors and parks. _This will be good for me_ , Niall thought, nodding at the newness of his surroundings. He went into the office, picked up his key and stopped into his new home. He had only been in the model so he wanted to check out his actual view and possibly meet some neighbors if they were out and about this early. No one was in the hallway so he slipped inside to walk around. He knew where he wanted to place his furniture already. He was changing his setup from his last place. Last time, Zayn had insisted on the couch and being perpendicular to the window so the TV wouldn’t be in front of or away from the glare. Niall liked the idea of facing _toward_  the window when he was on the couch, facing away from the front door. It made the room become two separate living spaces instead of one big open space with the dining room like his last. He saw the bedroom, walked into the closet, aware that it was much, _much_ too big for just him. Zayn had a lot of clothes so they needed a larger space when they’d moved in together but Niall didn’t really need this much. This flat was cheaper than his old one though so he wasn’t going to complain about _too much_  space.

Niall looked at the time and realized his friends would be at his old flat in a ½ hour so he hurried out of his new place to get back before them. On the street, Niall is walking quickly and texting Louis to make sure he’s out of bed when he crashes right into someone. A _hard_  someone. Niall falls back onto his butt and shakes his head before he looks up and realizes that hard someone is apologizing over, “I’m sorry. Niall? Niall are you OK? I’m so sorry. I should have been paying attention. I was changing my music and just, not. I’m so sorry. Seriously, are you OK? Say something!” The voice is getting more urgent so Niall finally looks up to see Harry’s concerned face. If Niall had been OK before, he wasn’t now. 

“Harry?” he asks with a gulp.  


“Oh, good, you didn’t get amnesia. I was really worried there,” Harry laughs bitterly.  


Niall looks down, sighs and says, “I’m sorry. I, just, I don’t know what to say. I should have been paying attention. I was texting Louis to make sure he was awake. He’s helping me move today.” He has no idea why he just said all of that. Harry doesn’t care that he’s moving or that he was texting Louis.

“You’re moving?” Harry asks, his eyes narrowing, not sure how to feel about that.  


“Yeah, um, not far but I just needed to get out of my last place. Too many memories, you know?”  


“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Harry says. He then reaches a hand down to help Niall up since he was still sprawled out on the sidewalk.   


Niall looks up cautiously, almost thinking it was a trick, but then takes Harry’s hand and let’s himself be pulled up. “I’d better, um, get going,” he says then. “Lots to do.”

Harry nods and, if Niall didn’t know any better, he thought he looked a bit sad. “Good luck with the move Niall,” Harry said softly. Niall thanks him and continues his walk back to his old flat.

On the way back Niall can’t stop thinking about Harry. The sweat that was dripping down his face, the hard, hard chest Niall had bumped into. He swallowed and tried to stop thinking about Harry’s body and instead thought about his facial expression when Niall left. He _really_  looked sad, didn’t he? Maybe he was just sad because he thought he had something with Niall and, in different circumstances, they could have had something special. Niall sighed and shook Harry from his head, already climbing the stairs to his old flat.

He walked in to find Louis laying across his couch. “You’re early. That’s surprising,” Niall remarks.

“Don’t sass me mister. I’m here early because your sorry ass asked for my help so be a dear and get me some coffee. I didn’t have enough energy to pick some up from our favorite little coffee shop.”  


“Sorry, Lou. The coffee machine is packed up.”  


“Then go get me some. The others aren’t here yet and when they get here, they’ll have the truck so I can direct them. Coffee is important Nialler.”  


Niall sighed but realized he had seen Harry running the opposite direction so he could probably get to the shop and back without running into him. He agreed, quickly escaping out his front door before he lost the courage. When he got the coffee shop, he scanned it quickly to make sure Harry wasn’t here and then waited in line. He looked at the menu, trying to figure out what he missed most when he heard a voice behind him saying, “wow, twice in an hour. How did I get so lucky?” Harry’s voice. Niall swallowed and turned around, surprise evident on his face. “Have you been avoiding this place to avoid me Niall?”

Niall nodded, “sorry,” he said. “It’s just after the last time I saw you I made such an embarrassment of myself and I just, I wanted to avoid you for a bit so it would, hopefully, be less awkward. For the record, it’s really not.”

Harry laughed out loud as Niall’s eyes dipped down to his partially exposed chest. “You know, I tried to contact you,” Harry said.

Niall’s eyes dart back up to Harry’s and he asks, “really? Why?”

Harry tilts his head to the side, considering his answer. “Because I liked you.”

 _Liked_ , Niall thinks. “Yeah, well, I’m glad you were able to get over that and move on?” he questions.

“Who says I moved on?” Harry asks incredibly slowly.  


“It was _one_ date Harry. Certainly not something you’re holding onto three weeks later,” Niall scoffs.  


Harry looks hurt again. It’s Niall’s turn to order so he steps up to get himself a caramel latte, Louis a regular cup of coffee, and 2 pastries. He should probably get something for the other guys, but he doesn’t know what they would like and he isn’t even sure they’ll be there by the time he gets back. With Harry waiting to order behind him, Niall just pays for his and Louis’ items and steps to the side so Harry can take his place.

“I’m glad _you_  moved on,” Harry says pointedly as Niall puts his _two_ drinks into a holder.  


Niall is confused why Harry thinks he’s moved on and then looks at the two drinks and realizes Harry thinks he’s bringing something to someone he’s dating. Someone who spent the night. “Oh, um, this is for Louis,” Niall says, not sure why he’s even clarifying. “Like I said earlier, I’m moving today and when I went back to my flat he was practically passed out on my couch. He really won’t be that useful if he can’t use his limbs.”

Harry nods, relieved, though not sure it matters. Before he can chicken out, he asks, “can I have your phone number?”

Niall was picking up his pastry bag and freezes. Does he _want_  to give Harry his number? _Yes_. But _why_  does Harry want it? _No, I can’t do this_ , Niall thinks. “I, um, I don’t think that’s a good idea Harry.” He’s not looking at Harry, instead focusing on the food and drink in his hands. “I have to go,” Niall says as he escapes again, before Harry can say anything.


	12. Zayn.

Harry can’t believe their meetings had gone so poorly. It _had_ been three weeks and Harry _should_  have gotten over his one good date of the century but he clearly didn’t. He’d been sleeping with the one lad he’d met at the club fairly regularly to try to get his sexual frustration out but he didn’t have feelings for that man _at all_. He was just a hot lay to get Niall off his mind. The man didn’t seem to care either, never asking questions about Harry’s personal life, only showing up for sex and leaving right after.

Harry went back to his flat and tried to focus on his current work. He managed to get a few pages written and realized it was starting to get dark outside. He should probably eat something and maybe give his regular guy a call. He stretches and grabs his phone, “hey, are you up for a go tonight?” Harry asks. “Care to pick up food on the way?”

His bloke confirms both and says he’ll be by in about a half hour. An hour later there’s a knock at Harry’s door and in walks his booty call with Chinese food. “I didn’t know what you liked so I just got stuff I know I like,” he says. 

“That’s fine. I’m easy,” Harry said, immediately digging in.  


“I know,” the bloke responds and then watches Harry eating out of the container, sneering at his manners. 

“What?” Harry asks. “You can kiss me? Lick my ass but you can’t share food?”

He rolls his eyes and grabs a different container to eat out of, pointedly _not_  sharing.

*********************************************

Niall is flippin’ exhausted. He had three friends help him move all day and they were finally done and gone. They had all the furniture in it’s place, his bedroom was mostly together, sheets on his bed and all the remaining boxes were in the right room to be unpacked. Now Niall was close to passed out on his couch but he just wanted to finish a _little_ bit more. He unpacked a couple more boxes of kitchen stuff and decided to take out those flattened boxes and some of the paper he’d used to wrap his fragile items. As he’s closing his door, balancing the boxes under his arm and the trash in his hand, he looks down the hallway and freezes. He sees a man he hasn’t seen in two months sneaking out of an apartment. Niall couldn’t speak if he wanted to but it’s even harder when the man turns around and looks right in his eyes and says cooly, “Niall.”

Niall somehow is able to mutter his name right back, “Zayn.”

Zayn looks incredibly uncomfortable. He looks at the door he just came out and down the hallway to the exit then back to Niall. “I, um, hey.” He shifts a bit from leg to leg, his hands firmly in his tight jean pockets.

At this point, Niall just wants to punch him in the face. He abandoned him two months ago in a screaming fit about his freedom and all he can say now is ‘hey’?! “Seriously?” Niall glares at Zayn. “Seriously that’s _all_  you have to say to me right now? Hey?” Niall imitates Zayn’s Bradford accent when he repeats his name, “Niall. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Zayn doesn’t look any more comfortable but his face is starting to match Niall’s anger. “What do you want me to say?”

And Niall doesn’t know. If he would have been asked that question four weeks ago, the answer would have been clear. ‘I missed you. I’m sorry. Please let me come back.’ Now that he’s started being a normal person again, that seems wrong. It feels like that would be a step in the wrong direction. So Niall decides, “how about I’m sorry for being a dick?”

Zayn takes a few steps towards Niall, glaring at him as he says, “what if I’m not?”

“Great,” Niall says in a monotone. “Get out of my face.” Niall pushes past Zayn, purposefully letting the trash hit him in the groin as he rushes to the elevator and touches the button for the first floor without looking back. Niall’s breathing is a little heavier than it should be and he closes his eyes, leans back against the elevator wall until he hears the doors open. He slowly walks out, finds the trash bin and waits for Zayn to leave before he goes back. He doesn’t know if Zayn will wait for the elevator or take the stairs so he stays hidden. After a couple of minutes he hears Zayn come out of the elevator, talking on his phone, “hey, yeah, I’m free. I’ll be there in 15,” and Niall laughs to himself and thinks ‘more like 45.′ Once Zayn has walked out the front doors, Niall lets out the breath he’d been holding and pauses before going back upstairs. Maybe he needs some fresh air.   


Niall walks outside cautiously, making sure Zayn isn’t waiting for a taxi or a ride and when he doesn’t see him, turns the corner and darts to the coffee shop. He had switched coffee shops but the new one he was using closed early, so he had to go to his old new one, Harry’s shop. When Niall got to the front entrance, he looked through the windows, made sure Harry wasn’t there and then walked in. He ordered himself a tea and then sat at one of the tables by the window to people watch and think. He really wasn’t people watching. His eyes were looking outside but all they were seeing was Zayn. Zayn when he said he liked him. Zayn when he said they should move in together. Zayn when he said ‘I love you’ and then Zayn when he said ‘you’re suffocating me.’ Niall closed his eyes tightly to keep any tears from falling, took a deep breath and tried to think of _any_  thing else. Suddenly, Niall wished Harry was here. He wished Harry had been with him the last three weeks. It was official, he didn’t want Zayn anymore. He just wanted Harry. But of course Niall, who had run into Harry that _very_  morning, hadn’t given his number to him and hadn’t requested his in return. Niall pulled out his phone and went to _RelationshipsHere.com_ and logged in. He had a number of messages to look through. He hadn’t deleted his profile, hadn’t even logged into it again since the night of his date with Harry. He scrolled past all of the new messages until he found the oldest one there:  _WritingForARomance_.

That’s where Niall struggled. He looked at the last message Harry sent after he ran away from him at the coffee shop the morning after their date:

> _Hi Niall. I’m not entirely sure what just happened. I had a lot of fun with you last night at the concert, at the diner, even at the coffee shop before the concert. You’re a sweet man and I really want to get to know you better. I’ll be honest, I was a little worried that you weren’t over your ex. Louis made it sound like you were when I was talking to him, but I think he just wanted you to be so badly, he pretended you were. Or he didn’t want to scare me off. I’m not sure actually. But it doesn’t matter.  
>  _
> 
> _The point is.. I like you and if I’d realized that you weren’t over your ex before our date, I may not have gone on it. But I did go on it. And I don’t regret it. Not even a little. I understand if you want to take things slow. I even understand if you don’t want to date me right now but I’d like to at least have you as a friend while you work through this. Maybe in the end you’ll get back together with him. Maybe you’ll find someone else when you’re ready. Or maybe you’ll realize you’re ready with me. But do you really want to go back to the time when there was no one else willing to see good concerts with you?_
> 
> _Please message me. Or call me even. Here’s my number… 020 7946 0064. You can call or text or just send me an emoji and I’ll respond however you want. Just tell me. I hope to hear from you… H_

Niall re-reads the message three times before he starts to compose his own response. He doesn’t know what to say. He wants to tell Harry that he wants to try again but will Harry want to after his rejection? After not even giving him his phone number _that very morning_? Niall decides to save Harry’s number to his phone and think about how he wants to contact him for a bit. Maybe when he wakes up in the morning, it will all be clear.


	13. Protective Liam

The next day Harry is sitting in his coffee shop with Liam, working as he does. He’s actually on a pretty good roll today, Niall falling out of his mind for once. He knew it was silly to become obsessed with someone he’d gone on _one_ date with but he still believed they could make it work. He was a romantic at heart.

“How are things going with that bloke?” Liam asked Harry, interrupting Harry’s writing.  


Harry frowned. He never did tell Liam about Niall so he’s not sure who Liam is talking about. “Who?”  


“The one you went home with the night of the club. I know you’ve seen him since. I saw his face flash on your screen the other day.”  


Harry looks at his phone like it will give him answers. He’s not really sure why he took a picture of the man other than the fact that he’s hot. He really doesn’t know why he used that photo as his contact picture. “Oh, he’s nothing. Just a little exercise,” Harry says waving his fuck buddy off to change the subject. “How’s the beautiful woman _you_ somehow managed to nab?”  


“Still beautiful,” Liam says with a smirk. “Seeing her this Friday night. Was planning like a proper date. You know, fancy dinner and stuff.”

“You haven’t been dating already?” Harry asks, raising his eyebrow, looking up from his laptop.  


“I mean, we’ve been _dating_ , you know that. But, like, it’s been all casual. Coffee, lunch, after work drinks. Nothing that says I want to woo her.”

Harry teases, “oh, you want to ‘woo’ her, do -”

“Harry?” a voice interrupts him. “I’m sorry to intrude,” Niall says as Harry and Liam both look up at him, startled. Neither move or speak, as though Niall is a mirage. He squishes his brows together and says, “um, hello?” trying to get a reaction.

“Hi,” Liam says, glancing between Niall and Harry. “I’m Liam,” he adds sticking his hand out to shake.

Niall had been staring at Harry but turns to Liam’s proffered hand and shakes it, offering him a small smile as well. “Hello, I’m Niall.”

Liam’s head tilts and he realizes this is the reason Harry has been shaken up lately. The reason he’s been so casual about sex and _not_ bringing up true love at every opportunity. “I’ve never heard of a Niall,” Liam responds as he looks Niall up and down, clearly judging him. No one hurts his best friend and gets away with it.

Niall swallows as he watches Liam examining him. He’s not sure what to say to that. Harry hadn’t mentioned him to his friend or Liam just wanted him to feel insignificant. Niall wasn’t sure but he didn’t really like either answer.  


Before Niall can think of a response, Harry says, “hi, Niall. Liam, Niall. Niall, Liam.” The two men nod at each other, having already introduced themselves, waiting for Harry to say something else but he wasn’t speaking. He was biting his lip and rolling a napkin in his right hand, looking up at Niall as a thousand thoughts went through his mind and he couldn’t pick one. Finally he cleared his throat and decided on, “how are you?” Inside his head he was screaming at himself for the pathetic question. He should have yelled at Niall for the way he’d been treated. He should tell Liam exactly who this was standing in front of them. He should ask if he’s over his ex yet. He should ask if he wants to go out that weekend. He should just get up and kiss him. He doesn’t realize Niall is talking for a moment until the words “sorry and make it up to you” slip in his ear canal and up to his brain. He raises his eyes to Niall and says, “I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you. I was in my head. What was that?”

Niall’s smile seems fond rather than annoyed and he takes another breath and says, “it was hard enough the first time. Making a bloke do it twice is cruel.” He paused and then said softly, “actually, I probably do deserve to say it again.” He sighs and continues, “Harry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out and told you I didn’t think we should do this. I should have stayed and talked it out. Or messaged you the next day. Or the next. Or come here,” Niall gestures around the coffee shop. “But I didn’t because I was scared and I wasn’t single long enough. And I just.. I needed to really have some time on my own. Time when I wasn’t thinking about _him_ every moment of every day. I just didn’t know that’s what I needed.”

Harry nods his head, still not entirely sure where this is going. “So, um, I guess I say I forgive you and, uh, ask what’s next? Do you want to like be friends or is this like a making amends kind of thing?”

Niall smiles softly at Harry again, places his hand over Harry’s gingerly and asks, “would you let me make it up to you? Like, on a date?”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up his head and his jaw drops. That wasn’t what he expected at all. “You want to go on a date? With me?”

Niall smiles widely and says, “you don’t have to seem quite so shocked. I really like you. My freak out had absolutely nothing to do with you. It was all me. I _always_ liked you. You’re so sweet. And funny.” Niall’s beaming at Harry now as he finally let’s out the thoughts he’s been thinking since they met.  


“Don’t let him think that,” Liam cuts in, finally relaxing his stare at Niall.

Niall chuckles, doesn’t take his eyes off Harry’s and says, “but I really think he is. Quirky funny. I like it.”

Niall vaguely hears Liam’s surprised “oh” in the background. He’s too busy waiting for a response from the guy he just asked out. Unfortunately that guy seems to be thinking things over. Probably thinking how this is a terrible idea. “Are you- I mean, am I too late? Is there someone else?” Niall asks.  


Liam says, “yes,” quickly causing both men to look at him surprised. Niall’s face looked like he was a bit crushed and Harry just looked confused. “There’s a bloke Harry’s been seeing who is quite attractive. Definitely should have been a model.”

Niall looks down at the table and pulls his hand back from Harry’s as he says, “oh. OK. Well, um, I’m happy for you,” Niall’s hand wraps around the back of his own neck, rubbing as he avoids the eyes of both men at the table. “I’m sorry to bother you.” 

Niall starts walking away as Harry says sternly, “Niall, stop.” Niall freezes but doesn’t look back, swallowing back the emotion in his throat threatening to boil over. “There isn’t anyone serious. The bloke Liam is talking about is just, he’s just a guy. He’s not - I mean, we’re not really dating. I would like to go out with you.”

Niall turns back to Harry and studies his face. Niall’s own face is red and barely holding the tears back. He asks softly, “why?”

“Because I like you,” Harry says simply.

"But he said your bloke is a model. Why would you want me?”

Harry stood up and went to Niall. They were inches away and Harry leaned down to put his face directly into Niall’s. “How shallow do you think I am that someone being model-worthy means everything? He’s _nothing_ to me Niall. I _like_ you. Can’t that be enough for now?” Niall nodded and offered Harry a small smile so Harry wrapped Niall in his arms in a strong hug. He felt Niall sigh and drop his forehead to Harry’s shoulder. “Good. So, when is this make-up date?” Harry asked as he pulled away. 

“Friday OK?” Niall asked.

“Perfect,” Harry nodded. “Now, can I give you my phone number so you can tell me when and where to meet?”

Niall chuckled and said, “I have it. I saw your message today and I saved your number. If you weren’t here, I was going to call you. I _will_ call you about our date though. I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that. I’ll track you down at your school if you make me,” Harry points at Niall warning him. “I don’t know that I can take your running out on me again, Niall,” Harry adds softly, sincerely.  


Niall offers a small smile and says, “that won’t be necessary, tracking me down that is. I have no intention of running out on you. I mean, we’ve only been on one date, so I can’t say it’s going to be like a forever thing but I won’t give up without a good try.” Niall backs up a step and says, “I should, um, I should go. I’ll _call_ you Harry. It was nice to meet you Liam. Have a good day,” Niall finishes, walking toward the coffee shop door.

Harry drops himself back into his chair, closes his laptop and says, “finally.”

Liam is silent as he watches Harry’s goofy grin take over his face but then asks, “care to tell me what _that_ was about?”

Harry’s grin fades as he realizes he would have to come clean. He tries to be vague, shrugs, and says, “he was my perfect date that bailed on me the next day.”

“Right,” Liam says, nodding. “I got that much and I didn’t pry before, but I need more now. Why didn’t he have your number?” Harry opens his laptop back open, trying to act like he was going to start working but Liam, when he realized Harry was avoiding the question, pushed it closed again. “ _Harry_ ,” he says sternly.

Harry muttered under his breath, “I met him online.”

“Louder please.”

Harry looked at Liam’s face and said slowly, “I met him online. I’ve been online dating for a bit now.”

Liam’s face shows the surprise Harry expected but then is followed by a smile, which was _not_ expected _._ “Good for you,” Liam says.

 __“Good for me?” Harry asks, confused.

“Yes, good for you. I’m glad that you stopped trying to pick up blokes in bars thinking that would get you true love.”

“ _You_ met a girl in a bar and _you’re_ thinking it might be true love,” Harry says back stubbornly.

“I’m lucky and I wasn’t looking for her,” Liam retorts.

Harry nods back at Liam no response ready. “I really like him, Li,” he says instead.

“Yeah, I got that,” Liam says with a soft smile and then changes to a serious question. “Is he worth it? The last few weeks of pain after one date?”

Harry swallows and starts playing with his bottom lip between two fingers. “I hope so,” he answers glancing at Liam’s face and then back down to his laptop, again opening it to try to change the subject. This time Liam let’s him.  



	14. Second Date

Niall walked out the coffee shop door and let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t chickened out and actually went to talk to Harry. He really apologized and asked him out again. Niall was pretty scared about dating again but he knew he had a connection with Harry after one date so had faith that they could make it work. At the very least, they could be good friends. If he didn’t mess it up again.

When Niall got home, he started planning their date. He had no idea where to go and what to do. He didn’t want to do something boring. He wanted something special. He deserved something special. So Niall opened his laptop and searched best date ideas on the internet and found the article “45 Creative Second-Date Ideas” which was perfect! The first idea, an arcade sounded like a fun idea but he thought Harry had mentioned that a previous date was at an arcade and he didn’t want to do the same thing. He wanted something unique. The next one was unique all right. Who goes apple picking? Niall thought, dismissing the idea. Niall flipped through the rest of the gallery seeing a few possible ideas. Mini-golf, bowling, oh, an outdoor movie would be fun but there probably aren’t any going this time of year. Niall bookmarked the article for future use. There were a lot of great ideas and he was able to pick this week’s date from it. He really hoped Harry liked it. It definitely wasn’t a normal second date.

The next day Niall took a deep breath and calls Harry. “Hello?” Harry answers, obviously not knowing it was Niall.

“Hi Harry. It’s Niall,” Niall breathes out, nervously.

Niall could hear the smile in Harry’s voice as he exclaimes, “you called!”

Niall laughs briefly and says, “I told you I would. Still up for our date Friday night?”

“Course I am. Been waiting almost a month for it,” Harry says with a laugh.

Harry heard Niall’s sigh of relief before he says, “great. Can we meet at like 6:30 at the coffee shop?”

“That sounds good to me. You’re still in the area then?” Harry asks, referring to Niall’s recent move.

“Yeah, I‘m actually a bit closer to there than I was before.”

“Good. Closer to me than,” Harry says smugly. “So, what are we doing?”

“I was thinking it would be a surprise,” Niall answers. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Harry laughs and says, “I think I can handle a surprise date. Can you at least tell me how to dress?”

“Um, we’re going to be outside for a bit, so I’d recommend something warm.”

“Casual then, I’m guessing?”

“Uh, yeah, did you, um, did you want to do something less casual?” Niall asks nervously.

“No, sweetheart, I’m find with casual. Just making sure,” Harry says reassuringly. “So, 6:30 at the coffee shop, casual, warm. Got it. I can’t wait.”

“Me neither. See you then Harry,” Niall ends the call. After hanging up the phone, Niall sighs and throws his head back against the couch, letting the nerves leave him for a little while. He knows they’ll be back as soon as he starts getting ready. Actually, what am I going to wear? Niall thinks, getting up to look in his closet for casual and warm. He literally looks through every item he owns before deciding on a long sleeve white shirt, similar to the blue one he’d warn to the concert and dark blue skinny jeans. He thinks about the walking they’ll be doing but picks up his burgundy boots anyway. He thinks Harry will appreciate them. Niall hangs his clothes up at the end of his closet so he doesn’t accidentally grab them before Friday and goes to order the tickets he’ll need.

*********************************************

Friday, Niall is once again early to the coffee shop for their date, but walks in surprised to find Harry already at a table. “I wasn’t going to be late again,” Harry says, standing to hug Niall. This is much less awkward than their first hug.

“You look really good,” Niall acknowledges, allowing his eyes to survey Harry from head to toe. He’s dressed similarly to Niall, wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt also with several buttons undone at the top. His jeans are black, but just as skinny as Niall’s own. On his feet, he has the same black boots he’d worn on their first date. When Niall’s eyes make it back up to Harry’s face, he sees the somewhat smug smile Harry is wearing as he watches Niall appraise him.

“Thank you,” is all he says instead of teasing Niall like he wants to do. Then he adds, “you look great, too,” with a real, sincere smile. “So, are we eating here or heading out?”

“Heading out. We’ll eat after our activity,” Niall says starting to head out, but stops in his tracks and turns to the register telling Harry, “maybe we should get something warm to drink to go.” They both order hot chocolate and Harry slips money on the counter before Niall can pay. “Hey!” Niall exclaims. “This is my date! I pay!”

Harry has a giant grin on his face and says, “our last date, I paid for the activity while you paid for food. So seems fair to do the opposite this time.”

It was too late for Niall to pay for their drinks so he drops the subject for now. When they order food later, he’ll slip his card to the waiter ahead of time, he decides.

As they head out the door with their hot drinks, Harry asks, “so when do I get to find out what we’re doing?”

“How do you feel about ghosts?” Niall asks, blowing on his hot chocolate and hoping Harry doesn’t hate this date idea. He’s changed his mind about their activity about 17 times this week and it’s too late to change it at this point. Well, no, I could change it, Niall thinks, if he doesn’t like it.

“Um, I guess if they’re friendly, they’re fine,” Harry says teasingly. “Are we doing a ghost tour then?”

“Yeah, is that OK?” Niall asks, biting his lip in anticipation.

“Sounds fun. I like that it’s not a normal first, or second, date thing. You thought about what we would do, huh?”

“Yeah, I uh, found a website with ideas that weren’t just dinner and a movie. I’m not against dinner and a movie, I just wanted something different. I can’t even say why. Dinner and a movie is a perfectly good date,” Niall rambles.

Harry laughs and says, “But it’s boring, Niall. I like this, really.” Harry thinks Niall’s smile lights up the street as the sun is starting to set.

They walk a bit to get to the meeting spot for the tour and Niall produces the tickets for the guide. There is a small group with them, mostly tourists in couples or small families. As they’re waiting, Harry leans over and whispers in Niall’s ear, “this is probably a good time to tell you I don’t like scary things.”

Niall’s eyebrows shoot up and he quickly says, “we don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable.”

Harry shushes him for being so loud and says softly, “no, I‘ll be OK. I just, wanted you to know in case, you know, I turn into a big dork or something.”

Niall smiles at him and slips his hand into Harry’s. “Will this help?” he asks.

Harry looks into his eyes and says, “I feel better already.”

The tour ends up being a lot of history with some ghost stories thrown in so Harry was never actually scared but he held Niall’s hand the whole time, just in case.

Once it’s over, Niall leans into Harry and asks, “hungry scaredy cat?”

“Niall, it’s not nice to tease your date,” Harry says seriously.

Niall’s eyes expand and he quickly apologizes, “I’m sorry,” as Harry starts laughing. Niall realizes he was teasing and starts poking him in the side. He mimics Harry and says, “it’s not nice to tease your date.”

Harry grabs Niall’s hand that had been poking him, pulls him close and says softly, “I’m sorry.” Neither man wants to move as they stare into each others eyes for a moment. Niall licks his lips and looks up at Harry as the tension just seems to increase. Finally, Harry takes the sign and leans down very slowly to kiss Niall. It was just a peck on the lips but it was enough for both of them for the moment. 

Niall smiles up at him, still in the same space, and asks, “so, food?”

“Please,” Harry agrees. “Where are we going?”

Niall takes Harry to a Chinese restaurant that he frequently orders take-out from that has a quite nice, and under-used, dining room. “Do you want to share a few things?” Niall asks Harry.

“Yes, please. I love to share and it’s kind of a requirement when you get Chinese food, isn’t it?”

“I agree,” Niall says. “My ex didn’t like sharing though so we didn’t get Chinese very often. If we shared, he had to make up his plate before I could touch anything because I can’t resist just taking from the boxes sometimes.” Niall realizes he just brought up his ex and says, “shit! Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring him up. I, I mean, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Harry’s smile is reassuring. “It’s OK Niall. He was your ex. I don’t expect you to never bring him up. He’s a big part of who you are and, honestly, I would like it if you would tell me about him some. Just so I can maybe understand you better. If you want. I get if you don’t want to talk about him yet. Maybe after a few more dates.”

The waiter comes up and interrupts their chat so they place their order and then sit in silence after. Harry starts saying, “I’m sorry if I -” at the same time Niall says, “I think you’re right.” They both laugh and Harry gestures for Niall to continue. “I would like to tell you about him. I think you’re right that it will probably help to develop our relationship but I also think it’s a little soon. I just want to get to know you. I don’t want you to think you have to do anything not like him. You know?”

Harry leans forward over the table and takes Niall’s hands. “Whenever you’re ready.”

They finished their meal getting to know each other better. Niall told Harry stories about becoming a guitar teacher, the struggle of teaching teenagers sometimes, and a bit about his moving away from home. Harry shared how he became a Biographer, a bit about his family, and why he moved away from home. By the end of the meal, the connection they had after the first date was clearly back again.

“Can I walk you home?” Harry asks with his hand on Niall’s back.

“You don’t have to do that,” Niall says but is secretly glad for the offer and hopes Harry pushes it.

“I would like to,” Harry says with a smile.

Niall slips his hand around Harry so they can walk side by side and leans into him a bit. “Thanks,” he responds.

As they’re approaching Niall’s building, Harry says, “we must be neighbors!”

Niall looks up surprised and asks, “you live here?”

“Yep, going on four years. What floor?” he asks as they wait for the elevator.

“Fifth,” Niall answers and can tell from Harry’s smile he’s on the same one. “I guess I didn’t have a choice in you walking me home,” he laughs. “Good to know I have someone to borrow a cup of sugar from.”

“I’ll always have a cup of sugar ready for you, Ni,” Harry says as the elevator stops on their floor.

As they start walking down the hallway, Harry stops in front of a door and Niall freezes. “This is your flat?” Niall asks, suddenly getting visibly upset.

Harry freezes at Niall’s tone. “Yes?” he asks rather than answers. “Is there something wrong?”

Niall bites his bottom lip and a tear slides down his face before he can stop it. “I need to go,” he says quickly.

“Niall,” Harry says sternly. “You promised not to run off on me again. Please just tell me what’s wrong.” Harry stepped around Niall so he’s staring him down, though Niall’s eyes avoid his.

“I promise I’ll tell you later. I’m not running off forever. I mean, we’re neighbors now. I just need a little time.”

Niall steps around Harry and Harry rushes in front of Niall’s door to keep him from entering his flat. “I’m not going to force you into saying something you don’t want to I just don’t understand why my flat upsets you. Come on, Niall. This obviously affects me and I just want to make it right.”


	15. Was it Zayn?

“I’m sorry Harry. You’re right. I _did_ promise not to run away. I just wasn’t expecting _this_ ,” Niall says gesturing to the hallway.

“What is _this_ , Niall?” Harry asks, making the same gesture to the hallway.

Niall sighs and asks, “can we do this inside?” this time pointing to his own door.

Harry nods so Niall turns around and opens his flat door. “I’m sorry it’s so messy. I’m still unpacking so there’s boxes all over. I’m going to do more unpacking this weekend.”

“It’s fine,” Harry says, following Niall to the couch in the living room. “OK, what’s going on?” Harry sits close to Niall and places his hand on his lower back, rubbing lightly as a calming gesture.

Niall stands up and walks to his bedroom without saying a word, leaving Harry staring at his own hand held mid-air. He debates whether he should follow Niall but before he can decide Niall comes back a minute later with a picture in his hand. He hands it to Harry wordlessly. Harry looks at Niall for a moment and then takes the picture, examining the people in it. Niall is obviously on the right but there is a man on the left that he feels like he should know. Harry finally shakes his head at Niall and asks, “should I know that bloke or something?”

Niall frowns. _How does he not recognize his shag? Liam said the guy looked like a model and Zayn clearly looks like a model. Plus Niall saw him leaving!_ “How do you not recognize him?” Niall asks exasperated.

Harry shrugs. “I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t know him. Why do you _think_ I know him?”

Niall glares at Harry and says, “so you don’t remember guys you fuck and send packing before morning?”

Harry gasps at Niall’s statement. “I have _not_ slept with that man,” he says indignantly. “Why would you think that I have?”

“Because I saw him!” Niall yells.

Harry’s mouth drops open and he doesn’t know what to say. He has _not_ slept with that man and he would know if he did. Harry fought the urge to yell back at Niall. Very calmly and slowly he says, “Niall, I have _never_ slept with that man. He looks vaguely familiar like I’ve seen him in passing at a bar maybe but he has never been in my bed. I am _sure_ of that.”

Niall is so confused. He walks away from Harry to his front door, opens it and stands in the hallway looking towards Harry’s door. He keeps looking back and forth. Finally he walks down the hallway, stands at Harry’s door and realizes the next flat’s door is immediately next to his. Niall has hope for a minute and knocks. Harry slowly comes out of the apartment and sees Niall knocking on his neighbors door. Harry’s eyes widen. That neighbor is not very friendly so he hurries to stand in front of Niall before the door opens. Niall is surprised but steps back without a word. When the door opens Niall says, behind Harry, “did you fuck a guy named Zayn earlier this week?“

Harry closes his eyes, instantly regretting Niall’s words for him but opens them quickly in case a fight starts. The bloke, a few inches taller than Harry with a buzz cut and a lip piercing, whom Harry has suspected is in a gang, isn’t punching though. He actually looks mildly amused. “Who are you to care if I did?”

“His ex-boyfriend. I just want to know. I don’t care but did you?” Niall says still from behind Harry. He doesn’t actually need to see the man, just wants his answer.

“You don’t seem like someone who doesn’t care. You seem like someone who cares an awful lot actually,” the man states, leaning against the door frame.

“He can fuck whoever he wants I just,” Niall pauses not sure how to say he doesn’t 100% trust Harry is telling the truth. He wants to believe him but he’s so sure he saw Zayn come out of _his_ door. “I just want to make sure I’m not crazy. I saw him down this hall earlier this week. So was he here?”

“Well, now that’s a very different question,” the man says laughing.

Harry is starting to get irritated now and says through his teeth, “just answer the question and we’ll be out of your hair.”

Their neighbor stares at Harry for a full minute before he asks, "you fuck the little brunette kid with the goatee, don’t you?”

Harry wants to tell him it’s none of his damn business but realizes they’re asking him a personal question too so instead says quietly, “not anymore.”

“Good,” the man says. “You’re noisy together.” He looks over Harry’s shoulder, nods at Niall and asks, “are you quiet during sex?”

Niall’s face immediately shades red and he can’t get words out before Harry responds, “that’s enough. Please just answer yes or no if this Zayn fellow was here or not.”

The man, apparently bored with this game nods again and says, “yeah, he was here. We weren’t fucking though.”

“Great,” Harry says. “Thank you for your time.” Harry turns around to see Niall looking sad and bashful. He puts a hand on his back and leads him back to his flat before they continue their conversation.

Once the door is closed behind them, Niall turns around and apologizes with tears falling down his face, “I’m sorry, Harry. That was, that was awful. I’m so sorry. Now after ending two dates badly with talking about my ex, I don’t blame you if you’re done with me. I mean, it sucks now that we’re neighbors but I get it if you don’t want to see me anymore.” He refused to meet Harry’s eyes, instead looking at Harry’s feet as they stepped closer to him inch by inch.

Harry slides his hand under Niall’s chin to angle his face up. Instead of using words to answer him, Harry leans in and kisses Niall. It was longer than the peck they’d shared earlier but still sweet and innocent. He then leans his forehead onto Niall’s, sighs and says, “I’m not giving up yet. Are you?" Niall still has tears on his face and he shakes his head no.

Harry takes Niall’s hand and leads him to the couch. They sit down and Harry scoots closer sliding his hand behind Niall’s back to run small circles. “Do you want to talk about why you’re so upset?” Harry asks.

Niall leans back, squishing Harry’s hand into the couch without realizing it. His head falls on the back cushion and he turns to Harry to answer, “I really don’t want to be with Zayn anymore. If he wants to screw around with other people,” Niall has to stop and prepare himself to say, “good for him.” Niall lifts his head up to make sure he’s looking right at Harry when he says, “he broke my heart and it was the first time that’s ever happened. We’d known each other for years. He was my first love and I thought it was going to last forever.” Niall laughs at his naivety and continues, “I wasn’t happy with him. I didn’t even _know_  I wasn’t happy with him because we’d been together for so long it just felt like it was the way it was supposed to be, you know?” Harry nods in understanding, trying to wiggle his fingers around to continue rubbing Niall’s back. Niall finally realizes what he’s doing and leans forward with a little laugh and a “sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Harry says. He moves his hand up to Niall’s neck so he can lean back again, which he does. Harry starts running his fingers through the bottom of Niall’s hairline.

“I don’t know when I realized it though. It might have been our date. It might have been Louis’ not so subtle hints. Maybe the combination. I just realized I could be treated better. That _you_ treated me better. I know it was only one date, two now, but you let me have the better seat. I laughed so hard with you. You wanted to pay for things for me. You complimented me and your message you left. Harry, it just,” Niall isn’t sure what he wants to say. He doesn’t know how to tell Harry how much it meant to read those words. 

Instead of forcing him to find the words, Harry scoots closer and wraps his arms around Niall’s shoulders. “It’s OK, Ni. I think I get it and I’m really glad that I make you feel like you’re being treated well. Youdeserve the world. You deserve someone who puts you first, makes you laugh and appreciates you.”

Niall looks up at Harry with a small smile on his face but contradicts his statement, “not _all_ the time. I don’t always get to be first. I want to put you first sometimes too.”

Harry laughs and says, “OK, I’ll let you put me first sometimes as long as I get to spoil you sometimes.”

“You want to spoil me? How do you think you’re going to do that?” Niall asks tilting his head to the side.

“Hmmm,” Harry thinks and decides, “well, I’m a decent cook. I make alright money. I’ve been told I’m a bit of a charmer. I’d like to charm you,” he says with a wink.

“You were doing so well,” Niall says shaking his head and laughing at Harry. “I would love it if you would cook for me though. Zayn wasn’t much of a cook. He had a few special dishes he could make but I did almost all the cooking in our place. And the laundry. He would chip in with the dishes at least.” Niall’s eyes grow wide and he says, “I’m sorry. I’m going on about him again.”

Harry pulls his hand from around Niall’s shoulders to pat his hand and say, “it’s really fine sweetheart. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk about him. He was a big part of your life and I don’t mind at all. I mean, maybe don’t talk about him everyday but stuff like that, explaining the way your life was like with him, that’s absolutely fine. I know we’ve only been on two dates, as we keep stressing, but I want it to be so much more. I really do.”

Niall leans into Harry’s chest and takes a deep breath. “You’re kind of perfect, aren’t you?”

Niall’s head jumps around as Harry laughs loudly. “I’m hardly perfect but I’m not going to start listing my faults for you just yet. I’ll let you find those on your own.”

“Just one,” Niall said peering up at Harry’s face.

“You want one of my faults?” Niall nods and Harry sighs, answering, “fine. Well, I guess I, um, I’m a bit of a romantic. Like, soppy, romantic.”

Niall’s laughing again and asking, “how is that a fault?”

“Oh, trust me. You’re going to just shake your head at some of the stuff I do. I believe in all that chivalrous, sickeningly sweet stuff like Valentine’s Day that most couples turn their noses up at.”

“I can celebrate Valentine’s Day,” Niall says softly. “I used to make dinner for Z every year. We never really did much else. Can we do something else this year?”

“Awfully presumptuous aren’t we?” Harry asks with a wink.

Niall groans. “OK, I found a fault of my own.” 

Harry frowns and says, “hey! What?”

“You wink a lot. Like cheesily.” Harry’s frown deepens as he realizes he has to cut back on his winking. He thought it was kind of cute. Niall’s smile goes fond and he pats Harry’s cheek and says, “don’t stop. I like your faults so far.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


	16. Where do we go from here?

Niall’s schedule is pretty amazing if does say so himself. His first class is not until 12:30 so he can sleep in late most days. He has some private clients in the mornings but most people prefer evening and weekend sessions to work around their normal schedules and Niall doesn’t mind that at all. Of course it means he sometimes stays up too late and has to push himself out of bed at 11am but he doesn’t go around telling people that part. This was one of those mornings. He forced himself up, showered quickly and decided he needed coffee to survive the day. Now that he was no longer avoiding Harry, he could go back to _their_ coffee shop which was great because it was _so_ much better than the _new_ new one he’d discovered. He sluggishly made his way into the shop and pulled himself to the counter, dropping his elbows down while he waited for the cashier to finish the last customers order. He was so focused on her movements, he jumped a full inch when someone placed their hand on his back.

“Sorry, love,” Harry said apologetically as Niall turned around with giant surprised eyes.

“Jesus, Harry! You don’t just sneak up on a person like that at arse o'clock in the morning!” Niall said quickly, his hand over his heart.

Harry was trying not to laugh but barely contained it as he said, “Niall, love, it’s 11:45. It’s hardly arse of o'clock.”

“Oh,” Niall said a little bashfully, rubbing his head, “sorry. I guess I went to bed kind of late last night. Or this morning. Anyway, hi. How are you?”

“I think the barista is ready for your order,” Harry nodded behind Niall to the cashier. Niall smiles quickly at Harry before turning back to order and pay for his coffee. After Niall pays, Harry asks, “is that a ‘usual’ morning order for you?”

They move aside to the pick-up section as Niall nods. “I like to experiment with drinks somewhat but, yes, that’s my go-to regular.”

Harry steps back and forth a couple times, and says, “I could have it ready for you tomorrow if you want.”

Niall smiles at Harry’s offer. “That’s really sweet but you don’t have to do that. I don’t always have time to come here and my schedule varies a bit based on private sessions. I don’t want you to waste your money. Plus, I mean, I just don’t want you to waste your money on me anyway.”

“Who says it’s a waste of money?” Harry asks with a frown. “If I want to buy you a drink or two, isn’t that my choice? I mean, yeah, I’d want to know if you’re coming or not but you could text me and let me know. And this way you could sit with me for a couple minutes to drink it instead of having to wait in line and me follow you around.”

Niall picks up his coffee and looks back at Harry, trying to decide if he wanted to accept his offer. He bites his lip and says softly, “I appreciate the offer Harry. I just don’t want to set any expectations. I mean, we’ve only been on two dates. Isn’t it a little early for you to be going out of your way to get me drinks and stuff when we’re not even on a date?”

Harry leaned into Niall and whispered, “I _want_ to do things for you. Lots and lots of things. Just text me if you’re coming here tomorrow please?”

Niall leaned back and explored Harry’s earnest face and couldn’t help but agree. “I will but I have to get to school now. I’ll,” Niall paused and looked down at his coffee before looking back at Harry and finishing,“I’ll text you later, OK?”

“Promise?” Harry asked teasingly.

Niall smiled and promised before leaning forward and, without thinking, kissed Harry’s cheek. “Is that OK?” he asked softly.

“More than,” Harry said with a quick touch to Niall’s jawline. They smiled at each other and Niall practically skipped out of the shop.

Niall finishes band practice at school and immediately thinks he’d like to text Harry. _But Harry is working. I shouldn’t bother him_ , he thinks. Zayn would get so annoyed with him when he’d call or text when he knew he was in class or working on his art. _But Harry isn’t Zayn._ Niall pulled his phone out and sent a quick message _Hey Harry. I’m finished with school and I have a session in two hours. Maybe we can grab a quick drink or something? If you’re not too busy._

Niall was pleasantly surprised when his phone vibrated about 30 seconds later with a message back from Harry. _I’d love some company. Liam had to go into the office for a meeting so I’m all by my lonesome. I’m actually at home though. Would you like to come by here? Or I can meet you somewhere if you’d prefer…_

Smiling as he read the message, Niall decided to pick up a treat for them both on his way to Harry’s flat. As he was picking up some tea and pastries, he realized he hadn’t responded back to Harry and sent: _Your place is fine. I’ll be there soon._

Niall got nervous as he approached Harry’s door. He’d been half asleep when they’d seen each other at the coffee shop that morning and their date the other night had ended in a bit of a disaster. Well, maybe not ended. The goodnight kiss had been sweet and tender and definitely left Niall wanting more. He just didn’t want to hope for too much. Things seemed _too_  perfect with Harry.

After staring at the door for a minute, Niall finally knocked with his elbow since he had the drinks in one hand and the bag of pastries in the other. He hoped it wasn’t too rude. He figured it was better than kicking it. Harry answers the door with a large smile moments later. “Hello, Niall,” he said reaching for one of the drinks and thanking him. “You didn’t have to bring me anything! We’re at home so I have tea you know.”

“I’m particular about my tea,” Niall said with a shrug.

“And you don’t have any in your apartment three doors down?” Harry asked raising his eye brow at Niall skeptically.

Niall bit his lip and moved around Harry, avoiding his question and seeing Harry’s living area for the first time. “Wow, I love your flat,” he said instead.

“Looks a lot like yours,” Harry said with a laugh.

“Hardly. Mine looks like a recent college graduate lives in it. Yours looks like an adult lives here; a proper home.” Niall looks at the over-stuffed, obviously fairly new, comfy looking couch, glass coffee table and framed photos around the living room and mentally compares it to his ratty old couch and cheap wood table they’d been given when they left home five years earlier. The curtains on Harry’s windows fit perfectly, nothing dragging on the floor and clearly created with the particular color-scheme of burgundy and tan in mind. Niall had a black sheet that he pinned back to a nail in the wall. Yes, Zayn was kind of clever sometimes, Niall acknowledged, but it’d be real nice to have a place like this. A place worth sinking himself into. “I really like it,” Niall adds.

“Thank you,” Harry says politely. “I did a little bit of an upgrade when my first book sold 10,000 copies. That’s when I got the couch and the TV. Then I’ve slowly worked on making everything work together and picking up different pieces every now and then. Each book I reward myself with one decent purchase though. The dining room table, my bed, book cases..” As Harry trails off, Niall just begins to realize how successful he is and is instantly a bit intimidated. _As if his hotness wasn’t intimidating enough,_ Niall thinks. “How was school today?” Harry asks then squishes his face up in distaste. “That sounds weird, doesn’t it?”

Niall laughs at Harry’s face and then says, “I guess when you put it that way it sounds odd but it was a good day. We have a performance coming up in a couple of weeks so we’ve been trying to perfect those songs as much as possible. They’re doing really well,” Niall says genuinely. “I mean, they won’t be perfect but they’re trying their best so I’m proud of them. It’s nice to teach a subject people _want_ to practice, for the most part. I listen to the math teachers complain sometimes and I’m very grateful.”

“So, you have people that don’t then?”

“Yeah, there are some students who got put in music because their parents thought it would be good for them. Usually to boost their college applications or because they were sad _they_ never learned an instrument. Wanted to be in a band, you know.”

“Well, there are certainly worse electives. They could be doing sports or something,” Harry said with a laugh.

Niall doesn’t laugh. “You don’t like sports?” he asks seriously concerned.

Harry realizes his mistake and struggles for an appropriate answer. “I, well, I mean I like to watch some sports sometimes. Football really but just imagine if you were put in sports and you hated them? Like that’d be awful right?”

“Yeah, it’s awful to be healthy and develop team skills,” Niall says sarcastically.

“Soooo, you’re into sports, huh?” Harry asks rather obviously, shifting on his feet. They still hadn’t made it all the way to the couch, awkwardly standing in Harry’s entrance, next to the kitchen.

“Yep. All kinds. Watching. Playing. Doesn’t matter. I love it all! I guess I finally found something you and Zayn share.” Harry makes a wounded face at Niall’s jab and doesn’t know how to respond until Niall realizes his mistake. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sound so, so, I don’t know. I just, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be comparing you two and there’s nothing wrong with not being sporty. I mean, you’re clearly healthy so that’s, um, good. Wow, I suck at this whole talking thing, don’t I?”

Harry finally offers a small smile to Niall and says, “I forgive you but maybe you could _not_ compare me to your ex-boyfriend. Like, ever.”

“Got it. Yeah,” Niall nods repeatedly. “‘Course. I’m sorry. Again. I feel like I should probably get going. My lesson is, um,” Niall looks at his watch, frowns and continues, “soon so I should grab my guitar and be on my way.”

“Didn’t you say you had like a two hour break? It’s only been about an hour since you first texted me. You don’t have to run away just because you put your foot in your mouth Niall. We all do that sometimes. The important thing is that you apologized and, hopefully, don’t do it again.”

“I promise I’ll try. For the record, and I know this is actually exactly what I said I wouldn’t do but I feel like this is important. I _really_ don’t think about him much when I’m with you. You’re such a better person, not just to me but it general and I just need you to know I see that. I don’t care that you’re not into sports. We have other common interests and, as long as you can put up with _me_ being into sports, we’ll be fine. Maybe I can even take you to a game sometime. Teach you something. If you want, of course. No pressure.”

Harry laughed at Niall’s speech, pulled him into his chest and kissed his head. “Yeah, alright. I’ll see a match with you if you promise not to make fun of my lack of knowledge or mind if I start playing on my phone halfway through.”

Niall’s smile was all the answer Harry needed but he added, “I’ll take your company anywhere,” just to be sure Harry believed him.


	17. Wear Something Comfortable

Niall’s sitting at home watching TV, idly strumming his guitar when his phone starts ringing. He jumps up to grab it because he knows it’s Harry calling. He’d changed his ringtone to ‘ _Everywhere’_  by Fleetwood Mac, the song that Harry had twirled him and pulled him to his chest at the concert. He relived that moment every time his phone went off (‘every time’ was now twice).

“Hello?” Niall answered a little breathlessly. His phone was only in the kitchen but he’d moved rather quickly and his body hadn’t caught up to his brain for once.  


“Hey Niall. So, is it weird that I’m calling you when you’re literally three doors down from me?” Harry asked.  


Niall chuckled and answered, “I don’t see why it’s weird to call. Most people call before showing up at someone’s home. Why should being three doors down change that?”

“Oh, so I can’t just show up, huh?” Harry asked, sounding a little let down.  


“I mean, you can come by if you want. I’m just chilling on my couch, sort of watching TV, playing around on my guitar.”  


“How do you still like playing guitar when you’re not teaching when you spend so much of your time on it?”  


“My guitar is a part of me. Teaching it is not at all the same as playing it for myself. I like to just let my fingers play sometimes, see what happens.”  


“Do you write your own music then?”  


“Sometimes.”  


“Can I hear a Horan Original?”  


“Maybe someday. Not tonight.”  


“Fiiiiiiiine,” Harry drew out the word dramatically showing his disapproval. “So, the reason I’m calling is to talk about our next date. Tomorrow night still good for you?”  


“Yes, it’s very good for me. I kept it clear just for you.”  


“Perfect. Then is 7pm OK?”  


“Yes, perfect,” Niall echoes. “What are we doing?”  


“As I recall, our last date I tried to find out what we were doing ahead of time and I was not given much information. I guess it’s my turn to return the favor.”  


“So, you won’t tell me because I wouldn’t tell you?”  


“Correct,” Harry confirms.  


“That’s childish,” Niall declares.  


“Sometimes I like being a child.”  


Niall couldn’t help but laugh at Harry’s response. “Fine. I at least gave you some information. You know, what to wear and such.”

“Wear something comfortable.”  


“How comfortable? Like ice skating and falling on my arse comfortable or picnic in the park comfortable? What are we talking here?”  


“Looking for more clues?” Harry asks.  


“Looking for more guidance. Do I dress warm or does it not matter?” Niall sounds a little exasperated as he keeps asking questions.  


“Niall, you can wear whatever you want and I will make sure it’s OK,” Harry reassures.  


“Really? You can fix the weather now?” Niall asks skeptically.  


“Yep. I’m pretty talented when I put my mind to it,” Harry says with a laugh.  


“I’m sure that’s true. OK, 7pm. Where?”  


“I’ll pick you up.”  


“Really? You’ll make the long journey all the way over here?”  


“I mean, it _is_  our _third_  date Niall. Seems only appropriate, doesn’t it?”  


“You’re right. You should pick me up. You’re all romantical and all.”  


“Yes, romantical. Making up your own words now I see.”  


“I mean, I write music so I can make up words too, right?”  


“I don’t know if that’s true. You’ll have to prove it to me. Also, I want you to write me a song.”  


“Are you going to write me a book?”  


“Sure, I can do that.”  


Niall laughed at the possibility and responded, “liar.”  


“Not at all. I _will_ write you a book. Just be patient.”  


“Yeah, OK,” Niall said not believing Harry.  


They soon hung up agreeing to see each other the following evening.

********************************************

Niall had no idea what to wear for this comfortable date. He didn’t know if he should dress nicer or just try to be comfortable as Harry suggested. He wasn’t going to wear sweats which are really the most comfortable pants he owns since it _was_  still a date so he grabbed a different pair of skinny jeans than Harry had seen him in before and debated on a shirt. Since he didn’t know the location, he decided on layers. He put on a short sleeve white with blue stripe button down and a sweatshirt in case he wanted to be more casual and warm. He went with plain white Keds to pull the outfit together and looked at the clock to see he was ready 20 minutes early. _Guess this gives me more time to work on my hair_ , he thought as he started fussing with it, messing it up and straightening it out over and over until there was a knock at his door. He looked at the blond hair one more time from both sides, deciding it was fine, before heading to the door.

Niall opened the door with, what he hoped, was a warm, welcoming smile. It dropped as soon as he saw Harry and instead frowned. “What?” he asks as he saw Harry standing there in shorts, a t-shirt, and bare feet. “I, um, are you canceling on me?” Niall asks nervously.  


Harry’s face lit up and he said, “never! I _told_  you to be comfy, Ni. This is comfy to me,” Harry says gesturing to himself.

“Oh. Um. OK. So, I should probably change then,” Niall says looking back and forth between their outfits.  


Harry steps forward, kisses Niall’s cheek and says, “you look very handsome. If you’re comfortable, there is no reason to change.”

Niall responds by putting his hands on Harry’s chest and looking them both up and down. “I’m less comfortable that we don’t match. I mean, not match, but like you’re in shorts and I’m in skinny jeans. I’m wearing a button up and you have a t-shirt not to mention the shoes or lack thereof.”  


“Love,” Harry leaned in to whisper in Niall’s ear, “wear _anything_  you want. I’ll wait if you want to change but like I said you look very handsome so please don’t let my clothes influence you.”  


“Can I wear sweats?” Niall asks timidly.  


“Of course you can! I’ll sit here,” Harry says pointing at the chair at Niall’s little two person dining room table.  


“Are you sure that’s not _too_  casual? I don’t want to seem like I don’t care about our date or anything.” Niall scrapped his foot back and forth along the ground nervously.  


“I believe you care about our date whatever you choose to wear. Put a bathing suit on if you’d like and I’ll still wait and take you out,” Harry says with a grin.  


“Out?” Niall asks softly. “Where are we going?”  


“Well now, this is a surprise, remember? You’re going to need to decide you’re ready to go before I tell you the details,” Harry says with a smirk.  


With Harry’s encouragement, Niall changed into his comfy sweats, a t-shirt of his own, and grabbed his sweatshirt he’d planned to bring before. He slipped his Keds back on and walked back out to find Harry holding his guitar gently. He stood back and watched Harry carefully trying to run his fingers over the strings but no sound was coming. Niall snuck up behind Harry, placed his hand over his and pressed in to make Harry play correctly causing a sweet sound that made Harry grin.

“Is our date me teaching you guitar?” Niall asks still leaning over Harry’s shoulder.  


“Maybe after dinner,” Harry says, setting the guitar down and turning around to look at Niall’s new outfit. “Still handsome,” Harry praises.  


Niall thanked Harry, grabbed his keys and they walked out the door. Harry then took Niall’s hand and walked him down three flats to his own. He opened the unlocked door and then leaned against it to welcome Niall inside. When Niall walked in, he was shocked. He stopped one foot inside the flat because he was so stunned at what he was seeing and smelling and hearing. The first thing Niall noticed was the candles, which he momentarily wondered how long they were burning and if he took too long changing while they were burning.  


The room was open, so the kitchen counter was to his left while the dining room table was to his right and the living room in front of him. The candles were everywhere. On the kitchen counter. On the dining room table like a restaurant. On the windowsill. The coffee table. The bookcase. No lights were on, the glow of the candles lit up the room. Next Niall noticed the large bouquet of flowers on the dining room table near the candles. The trio of candles were the center piece and the flowers were at the end of the table by the wall. Next Niall was enveloped in the smell. Something amazing was cooking in the kitchen. Tomatoes and spices overwhelmed his senses.

“You win,” Niall says, still looking around awestruck.  


“I win?” Harry asks laughing.  


“You’ve proven that you have this whole cheesy romantic thing down. I’m impressed. I’ve heard about lighting a room in candles but I thought that was just in movies and flowers are certainly a familiar date-type thing, but I’ve never actually gotten any before. Zayn always thought they were too feminine. If he wanted to bring me something ‘romantic’ he would bring me Nandos.”  


“I mean, if you’d prefer Nandos, I can blow out these candles, turn off the stove and we can head out,” Harry says pointing over his shoulder to the door.  


Niall exclaims, “Don’t you _dare_! I don’t want Nandos. And, for the record, that’s the first time in my life those words have come out of my mouth.”  


“Well, I hope you still think so after dinner. Do you want to have a seat?” Harry asks, pulling out a chair at the table. The table was already set and Harry walked into the kitchen to plate up their food. When he came back, he had two plates full of chicken and a tomato sauce on top. It smelled and looked amazing. “Would you like some wine, water, or beer?” Harry asks, though he crinkled his nose at the last option unintentionally. 

Normally Niall would pick beer over wine, but it felt like a wine-type meal so he let Harry pour him a deep red that he swirled around, taking a big whiff, pretending he could smell something other than wine. “A hint of chocolate and wood, I think,” Niall fakes with a smug and pretentious attitude. 

“Seems about right,” Harry says with a wink. “Now, dinner. I hope you’re not mad that there is garlic in here. Are you allergic to anything? I should have asked before cooking but I made sure to avoid nuts since so many people are allergic to them.” 

Niall is shaking his head no saying, “I don’t have any allergies and I don’t mind the garlic as long as we’re both eating it. What else is in this? It looks and smells so good!” Niall gushes. 

“It’s chicken over linguine with a garlic, herb butter sauce. There’s mostly Italian seasonings so that’s the great smell. I hope you enjoy it. It’s not the most difficult dish to make but I wanted to get to know you before making something fancy that you wouldn’t like.”

“I like pretty much everything so you don’t really have to worry,” Niall says as he picked up his knife and fork. “May I start?” he asks, a little unsure since Harry hadn’t picked up his own silverware.

“Of course, yes!” Harry exclaims, picking up his own fork but not moving to eat as he watched Niall’s first bite.

“Mmmmmm,” Niall groans, only slightly exaggerating for Harry’s benefit. It really was good, but he wanted Harry to be proud of himself and potentially do this again. “Seriously, Harry. No one has ever made such a good meal just for me. I’m pretty sure this is the sweetest thing ever.”

Harry was beaming as he says, “I’m glad you like it.”

“Can we do this everyday?” Niall asks, not actually kidding.

Harry laughs, takes his first bite and says, “it wouldn’t be special if we did it everyday but I promise we’ll do it again soon.”

"I guess I can accept that."


	18. Another Misunderstanding

_A.N. Sorry if you’ve never seen The Notebook_

After dinner, Harry blew out some of the candles to lower the risk of them tipping over since they were moving to the living room. They were going to watch the classic movie ‘Roman Holiday’ with Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn and Harry prepared two bowls of ice cream with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and sprinkles to share. He brought them to Niall who was sitting on the couch, admiring the bouquet of flowers that was previously on the dining room table.

“I can’t believe you’ve never received flowers before, Ni,” Harry says as he sits down, handing Niall one of the bowls. “Everyone deserves flowers sometimes. You _definitely_ deserve flowers,” Harry adds with a small smile for Niall.

“Are you trying to get into my pants, Styles?” Niall asks jokingly.

Harry doesn’t laugh. When Niall looks up at his face, he sees Harry biting his lip, frowning. He then asks, “do you really think that’s what I’m trying to do?”

Niall’s eyes expand and he practically yells, “no! Of course not! I was just joking Harry!” Niall put the ice cream and flowers on the coffee table and turned to Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean it, honest. But, I mean, if it helps, it’s totally working.”

Harry starts stirring his ice cream unnecessarily around his bowl, still frowning, and answers, “I, um, I kind of just want to take this slow if that’s alright.”

Niall rubs the top of Harry’s back, the part peaking over the back of the couch, and says, “of course that’s alright. I’m not going to like pressure you into doing something you’re not ready for. I guess I’m just confused though. I mean, you slept with that other guy that you said didn’t mean anything to you. What does that say about us?”

“It says I care,” Harry answers. “It says the last time I actually went on a third date, I _did_ have sex with him and then never heard from him again.”

“So, you think I’m going to just drop off the face of the earth if the orgasm isn’t good enough?” Niall asks with a smile, trying to entice Harry’s to come out.

“No, I, um,” Harry begins seriously, “I don’t think you’re like that but to be honest, I liked that guy. I thought we had quite a bit in common. I thought we had, you know, connected a bit and when he wanted to go further than kissing, I figured, why not? Maybe it will help to get us closer but it didn’t. He didn’t want to get closer I guess. Or maybe, like you said, the sex was bad. I don’t know.”

Niall scooted closer to Harry and says, “Harry, I’m not like that. I’m not just after sex here. I’m sorry you had a bad experience but I’m not that guy. I _like_ you and I’m not going to blow you off. Blow you, sure, but blow you off, no way.” Niall was still trying to turn the subject but Harry was very much stuck in the serious side of the conversation. He wanted to make sure they were really on the same page and joking about this wasn’t helping him to feel more secure.

“Niall, I need you to understand what I’m saying. I _like_ you. Like a lot and I don’t want to ruin it. I’d like us to get closer like emotionally or something before we get closer physically. I’m not joking about that.”

Harry could practically hear Niall’s brain thinking before he answers, “OK. I, um, I don’t mean to joke about something you’re serious about. I really am not going to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do Harry. Can we, like, make out though? Because I’ll be honest, I really enjoyed the little kisses we’ve had but I’d love to get a bit more for my wank bank.”

“Niall!” Harry exclaims. _He really can’t stop thinking about sex. Maybe I really am just a means to an end._ “Seriously? Are you really that hard up?” He got up, put his ice cream on the coffee table and starting pacing the room. 

“Well, I mean, I was getting it pretty regularly for years and I’ve gone like two months now without any attention at all soooo, I guess a little.” Niall shrugs at the confession.

“So, he was like a god in bed then or something?” Harry mutters, not really wanting an answer.

“No, he wasn’t like a god in bed. At least I don’t think. I mean, he’s the only guy I’ve ever slept with so I can’t really compare, you know? I mean, sometimes it was really good. Sometimes it wasn’t. I just figure that’s what it’s like with anyone, right? Good days and bad? Days where it’s more about getting yourself off and days where it’s more about connecting and making your partner feel good?”

 _How could anyone not want to make their partner feel good?_ Harry thought. “I guess. I don’t know. I mean I’ve had bad sex before but not in like a relationship and I don’t have a problem with making out with you. Not at all but, I, maybe not now. Um, actually, maybe you should go.” Harry was now standing by his dining room table, debating his own words in his head. _I want him to stay. I’m probably over-reacting here. I just don’t want him to want just my body._

Niall stood up and walked to Harry with his ice cream bowl in his hand. He set it on the table and stood in front of Harry, trying to look into his eyes but Harry refused to lift his face and Niall wasn’t going to force him. “I’m not like a sex-maniac or anything, Harry. I promise I’m not trying to use you. If it makes you feel better, I can promise not to bring up sex or like hit on you for however long you want. I wasn’t really thinking we were going to have sex tonight anyway. I really was just joking.” Niall leans down so Harry can’t avoid him anymore and adds, “I really like you Harry. Like, a lot,” he says, echoing Harry’s earlier words. “I’m going to go because I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable but I hope you’ll call me. Or text me. Or stop by sometime soon so I know we’re OK.” Niall stands up, kisses Harry’s cheek and walks out the front door.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Harry thinks. _And why can’t we just have a good normal date? I mean, the first one was amazing until the next morning. The second one ending with an accusation that I slept with his ex-boyfriend and now I’ve kicked him out because he was joking about sex. SEX! I love sex! I want to have sex with him! I just want a real, honest, long term relationship more. I want someone who wants me for me if I could never give them another orgasm._

Harry picks up Niall’s bowl of ice cream that he’d remarkably finished half of during their conversation and goes back to the couch. He takes ‘Roman Holiday’ out of the DVD player and replaces it with ‘The Notebook’ and settles back on the couch, both bowls on his lap. He finishes them during Noah and Allie’s love story, looks down and thinks _what the hell am I doing?_

Harry puts the bowls in the sink, grabs a fresh one and fills it up with ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and sprinkles, grabs a spoon, stops in his living room to pick up the flowers and walks out his front door to Niall’s. He stands in front of the door for a minute, holding the ice cream and flowers, thinking about what to say. Finally he gets brave and knocks awkwardly three times with the hand holding the flowers. When Niall opens the door in the same outfit he’d been wearing, minus the shoes, Harry starts, “I’m sorry. I don’t believe you’re just after sex. I don’t believe you’re just trying to get in my pants and then won’t ever talk to me again. Especially since I live close enough to bring you ice cream from my kitchen without any chance of it melting. It’d be kind of stupid really. If you wanted this sort of relationship with someone, well, you don’t start it with your neighbor. Well, I mean you _can_ start it with your neighbor but they should know what they’re getting into, yeah? Not like a just stop calling type thing after-”

“Harry. Harry. Haaaarrry!” Niall interrupts. Harry finally stops rambling and looks at Niall, a bit scared of his reaction. “It’s OK. I get it. I’m not mad at you.”

“Why not? I just kicked you out of my home because you made a joke. A really simple, not at all implying you wanted to have sex and certainly not implying that was all you wanted in our relationship joke.” Harry just looked at Niall’s face, truly not sure why he wasn’t mad.

“I guess you kicked me out. I didn’t really think of it that way. In _my_ mind, you needed some time and I was willing to give that to you. I’m still willing to give that to you if you need more. But I’ll take the bowl of ice cream and flowers if you’re offering.” Niall smiles and nods at the items in Harry’s hands.

Harry returns his own small smile and hands both things to Niall. “Thank you,” he says softly.

“You’re welcome,” Niall responds, sniffing the colorful bouquet in his hands. “Really, thank you for these. I really appreciate them. They’re very sweet. _You’re_ very sweet. Everything you did tonight was wonderful Harry. I really, really loved it.”

“You say really a lot,” is Harry’s immediate comment. _Idiot_ , he thinks then adds, “sorry, I mean, you’re welcome. I enjoyed our date until I, you know, ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin it. You cooked a great dinner and you set a beautiful mood. I’m just sorry we didn’t get to watch our movie and maybe cuddle on the couch a bit. Is that OK? Wanting to cuddle?”

Harry nods, “yeah, cuddling is good. I mean, if you’re still up for it, we could watch the movie? It’s a little late but I know you’re not really an early bird so, um, do you want to?”

“I’d like that,” Niall says with a smile. Niall puts his flowers into his own flat, grabs his keys, holds the door for Harry and locks it behind them. In one hand, he has his bowl of ice cream and with his other he reaches for Harry’s hand. “Can I just clear something else up?” Niall asks, seemingly nervous.

“Of course, what?” Harry asks as he opens his own door for Niall.

“So, I know sex is off the table for now, and I’m really fine with that, but what about other stuff. Like, does it bother you me holding your hand or wanting to cuddle on the couch, kissing? I just want to know the boundaries so I don’t mess anything up.” Niall explains, still threading his fingers through Harry’s.

“No, I mean, yes, that’s all fine. I like the hand holding and the cuddling. That’s like romantic, relationship stuff which is what I want. I want a relationship with you. And I think we’ve already established that I like kissing you. I know we haven’t done it much but I wouldn’t mind doing a bit more of it tonight.”

Niall’s smile almost looks a little evil as he turns to push himself against Harry’s front, leaning in and pushing himself up a bit to reach Harry’s lips. This kiss was still innocent, no tongue, no biting, but they were just warming up. Niall backed away and with their hands still together, pulled Harry to the couch. He pressed play on the DVD before Harry remembers what he’d been watching. Allie and Noah were having sex on screen and Niall just burst out laughing at the site. “You! THIS is what inspired you to come talk to me? You were watching dirty bits of ‘The Notebook’ Harry!?”

Harry bashfully answered, “I mean, I guess them getting together maybe helped push me out the door. I don’t know. I turned it on so I could get all soppy and maybe cry a bit.”

“Aw, sweetheart,” Niall said leaning into Harry’s side. “I’m sorry I made you want to watch this terrible movie.”

“It’s _not_ a terrible movie Niall. It’s a great movie,” Harry argued.

“It is a ridiculous movie that proves love is weird and hurtful and amazing all at the same time and we cry when they _end up together!!_ It’s ridiculous,” Niall explains. “I mean, ‘Titanic’ I get. The one dies. They don’t end up together. BUT THEY END UP TOGETHER IN THIS MOVIE! Why is it so sad? WHY!?”

Harry starts giggling at the beginning of Niall’s tirade but is doubled over, tears falling down his face by the end. “Because she doesn’t remember it Ni! They have this amazing, for-the-books love story and she can’t even remember it _and then they die!”  
_

“She _lived_ it. It’s not like she’s in pain. She had an amazing love and ended up with this great family for most of her life. We shouldn’t be crying over it. _She_ doesn’t. We should _all_ wish to be Allie!” Niall continued to argue.

“Is it weird that I really want to make out with you after that?”

“Probably, but I won’t fight it,” Niall said leaning into Harry for a kiss. This time Harry ran his tongue along Niall’s lips and he gladly opened up. Harry scooted closer so he could put one hand behind Niall’s neck and the other behind his lower back. Niall couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Harry all around him. It wasn’t until their kiss broke apart that Niall realized he didn’t think of Zayn once during the kiss and quite honestly, wanted to kiss Harry so much more. He was gentle but strong. Firm in his hold but dirty with his tongue. It was pretty much perfect.


	19. Do We Have a Date?

“Harry!” Niall yells as he knocks (bangs) on the door.

“What!?” Harry exclaims throwing the door open with just a towel around his waist.

Niall is frozen as he sees Harry’s unclothed chest in front of him. “Um,” he says, not able to remember what he was coming to say. All he sees are a big butterfly in the middle of Harry’s bare skin, two birds, two ferns and a plethora of items on his muscular arm.

“Can you come in Ni? I don’t really want to hang around my hallway with just a towel on.” Harry backs up and waves Niall in so he can close the door behind him. “Now, what’s up?”

“You have a lot of tattoos,” Niall says dumbly, eyes not leaving the naked portion of Harry’s body.

Harry chuckles and says, “yes, I do but you didn’t come over here to tell me that since you didn’t know already apparently. Can I get dressed while you come back to your senses?”

“Do you have to?” Niall asks, trying to look innocent.

Harry raises an eyebrow at Niall and turns around to walk to his room without another word. When he comes out a couple minutes later, Niall has helped himself to the remote control and turned on a football match. He didn’t even notice as Harry walked back into the room, he was already engrossed. “Really?” Harry asks as he stands in front of the coffee table. “I put a shirt on and you don’t see me anymore?”

Niall’s laughter is infectious and Harry can’t help but join in against his will. He was firmly set on pouting. Instead he moves around the table to sit next to Niall. “Sorry, Pet. You just surprised me. You really shouldn’t answer the door like that. I could have been a rapist or something.”

“You were yelling my name,” Harry points out.  “I knew it was you.”

“Oh, right. Well, I could have been a rapist,” Niall acknowledges with a nod and a laugh. “Anyway, I guess you’re not ready for our date yet?”

“Our date?” Harry is confused. “We don’t have a date planned for tonight.” He pauses and then asks, concerned, “do we?”

“I mean, we didn’t actually _say_ we were going out tonight but I’m free and you’re free so we should,” Niall says smiling at his very clear logic. “You told me earlier you had no plans, so I made plans for us.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded. “Sure, perfect. Um, so, what are we doing?” 

“Is that what you’re going to wear?” Niall asks nodding at Harry’s sweats and ratty t-shirt he’d quickly thrown on.

“I guess that depends on what we’re doing. If we’re staying in, yes, this is what I’m wearing. If other people are going to see us, then I’ll change.”

“So, you don’t want to impress me anymore?” Niall fakes being hurt with big eyes and a small pout.

“Do I _need_ to dress up to impress you?” Harry asks staring in Niall’s eyes looking for a serious answer.

Niall leans in, kisses Harry quickly and says, “no, I’m definitely already impressed. Hell, you impressed me with just a towel sooooo, yeah,” Niall trails off, unsure what else to say to further embarrass himself.

Harry smirks at the comment and then goes back to the topic at hand and asks, “so? Where are we going?”

“I had something in mind but now I’m thinking about where I can take you where you’ll take off your shirt,” Niall contemplates out loud.

“Um, it’s a little cold for me to be taking my shirt off outside.” Harry frowns, thinking. “So, you have the option of getting me a new tattoo, getting a massage or are there any indoor swimming pools around?”

“I don’t know of any, sadly,” Niall sulks. “OK, fine, I guess we’ll go back to my original idea then. Bowling?” he asks Harry.

“Oh, you want me to do something sporty-like? Huh. OK. Well, I guess I should warn you that the ball is likely to end up in the snack stand instead of where the pins are.”

“It’s not _really_ sporty and you can’t be _that_ bad,” Niall giggles.

“Oh, I can be but I have no problem embarrassing myself for your amusement if you so desire.”

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Niall says kissing Harry’s nose. “Get dressed then!” Niall tries to shove Harry in the chest, pushing him to his room, but Harry decides to put up a fight, standing (sitting) his ground, laughing at Niall’s struggle. “Haaaaaaaarry,” he whines. “I’m hungry. Go get dressed so we can go.”

“Wait. You want bowling alley food?!” Harry asks skeptically.

“This bowling alley has good food. Don’t worry. I’ve got this covered. Now, GO!” Niall points towards Harry’s bedroom.

Harry finally gives in and goes to his room to get dressed, trying to find appropriate clothes for bowling. He decides his normal skinny jeans would prohibit his bowling motion so goes for a looser pair that most people would still consider tight. For a shirt, he goes with his ‘Styles’ embroidered black button-up. It just felt appropriate for bowling. When he walks back out, he finds Niall perusing his bookcase. “See something you like?” Harry asks sneaking up behind him.

“I see a lot of Harry Styles books here. Can I maybe read one sometime? I’m really not a big reader but I’m interested in your career,” Niall says, still looking through the titles.

“Of course.” Harry leans over Niall’s shoulder and pulls one out to say, “this is the one I was telling you about, Emma, if you want to read more about her story.” Niall takes it in his hand and scans the cover and back before holding it to his chest like a prize.

He then turns around to see Harry for the first time in something other than a t-shirt. “Fuck,” he says immediately, looking him up and down.

“Um, did I do something wrong?” Harry asks concerned with the reaction.

“No, not at all. You look hot. Really hot. Probably too hot for bowling. Do you, um, do you want to go somewhere else? Like dancing or something?” Niall asks biting his lip and thinking about where else they could go where he could show off his new.... Harry.

“I mean, I wore this shirt for bowling. It has my name on it just like a professional bowler.” Harry points at the white cursive writing over his heart, obviously proud of himself.

“Of course you did,” Niall says with a little smile, looking up to Harry’s face. “OK, we’ll do a game of bowling but then I think we should go somewhere else. Like open mic night or karaoke or that jazz place that just opened on Turner Street.”

“If we go to open mic night, will you bring your guitar and play for me?” Harry’s smile is cheesy and sweet and Niall almost wants to say yes.

Instead, he answers, “hell no.”

Harry’s eye brows shoot up and he asks, “why not? You get to read my book. I should get to see you play!”

“I see what you mean and maybe it doesn’t make sense but I’m not ready for that. My guitar playing is kind of personal.” Niall is pulling Harry’s book closer to his chest as he talks, as though suggesting he’s not planning on giving it up, even if he won’t play for Harry.

“So, you don’t do open mic nights then?” Harry asks, seeming to understand.

“Oh, no, I do. Sometimes I get Lou to sing with me. Zayn used to sometimes too but we didn’t often agree on music so not often. It’s not playing for a crowd, it’s playing for _you_ , I’m scared about.”

Harry starts scratching his head, “I don’t understand. You’ll play for strangers, but not me?”

“Yep. Listen, I _will_ play for you. I promise. Just not tonight,” Niall tries to reassure Harry.

Harry fake glares at Niall but gives in with a quick breath out and says, “ready to go?”

Niall can’t help but laugh and agrees, leaving Harry’s book on the side table by the front door. He’ll pick it up after their date.

At the bowling alley, Harry is almost as bad as he’d hinted. He never threw the ball behind them but he _did_ get 9 gutter balls out of 19 throws. He also managed one single strike and neither of them know how it happened. Niall stopped caring about his own score and started trying ‘trick’ shots, bowling between his legs and with his eyes closed. He still did better than Harry, not that Harry minded at all. They ate hot dogs and chips, drank soda, and just had a laid back, relaxed, fun time together. For once, they had a date with no drama. Yet.


	20. Buzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short part so maybe I'll post the next one tomorrow!

“Thank you for letting me take you somewhere else,” Niall says as he leads Harry into _Buzz_ where he used to regularly attend open mic night. During the day it was a coffee/sandwich shop and at night it transformed into a coffee shop/bar-lounge that always had music playing, whether it was open-mic night or a pre-booked local band. It was a place Niall discovered in college when he wanted to show off his guitar skills and it always felt like a safe place for him to let go a little. He knew several of the staff and the owner always raved about his performances. They would definitely come back with Niall’s guitar once he figured out what he wanted to sing first for Harry.

Niall hadn’t visited this spot in about four months. Zayn would come with him occasionally but he wasn’t really a fan so Niall didn’t go as often as he would have liked. As Niall had mentioned to Harry, Zayn would sometimes sing with him while Niall played guitar but then Niall usually owed him something for _those_ performances. Once Zayn left him, well, he didn’t go anywhere that wasn’t paying him so _Buzz_ wasn’t even considered. Honestly, it probably would have helped him to get some of the pain out that he’d been feeling but he couldn’t see that for a long time.

They’re inside the darkened room for about 30 seconds before Niall stops in place and spits out, “what are you doing here?”

And there’s Zayn. In _his_  favorite local hangout. Zayn doesn’t seem surprised to see Niall but is taken back by the question. He raises one eyebrow and asks, “what are you talking about? We used to go here all the time. I have to stop because we broke up?” Niall can tell he’s irritated at arguing  _again._

“I had to _drag_ you here! You hated this place!” Niall practically yells. Luckily, the music playing makes it seem like he just wants to be heard not that he’s furious, which he is.

Zayn retorts with an eye roll, “I didn’t _hate_ it. I just didn’t want to sing on _your_ crappy music!”

Niall growls, “Were you always this big of an asshole? Or is this a new development? Get your degree and, congratulations, you turn into a jerk! How did I miss it?” Niall’s taken a few steps in and is practically chest to chest with Zayn now, only about a foot between them.

“I grew up and decided my life didn’t revolve around _yours_!” Zayn spits back. He finally realizes Niall isn’t alone and asks, “who is this guy anyway?” nodding at Harry. “One of your students or something?” he adds sarcastically, clearly not believing he was Niall’s date.

Harry had no problem setting the record straight. He stepped forward, slightly pushing Niall to the side, and stuck his hand out to Zayn to be polite, despite the urges in his body telling him to just punch the guy and leave. Zayn took his hand cautiously and Harry introduced himself, “I’m Harry. I’m dating Niall.”

“Bullshit,” Zayn blurts out. “There’s no way Niall found himself someone like you to date. Are you a hooker or something? Did he know I was here and wanted to show you off?”

Harry is immediately offended, though for himself or Niall he’s not sure, and responds, “no, I am _definitely not_ a hooker. I’m a writer actually and he’s right. You are an absolutely asshole.” Harry turns to Niall and asks, “Niall, love? Do you want to leave or do you want to go find a seat to watch?”

Niall visibly swallows as he debates. He doesn’t want to stay in the same place as Zayn. But it was _his_ place so he shouldn’t be forced out. Zayn doesn’t even _play_ any instruments! Besides, Harry _was_ hot and Zayn already acknowledged it. Maybe rubbing it in his face was too satisfying to pass up. “I’ll get us a table,” Niall says, reaching over and squeezing Harry’s hand before walking off to find them a spot. He could tell Harry wasn’t done saying his piece. He wasn’t at all worried about Zayn punching him. Harry could take him, no question.

Harry then stepped forward into Zayn’s space and said very slowly and clearly, “you stay away from him. He’s over you and he doesn’t need your negativity in his life.” Harry waits a beat, staring in Zayn’s eyes and walks away, following Niall to the table he’d found on the other side of the cafe. Although it felt a little childish, Harry leaned down and kissed Niall’s cheek when he got to the table.

“I’m sorry,” Niall says. “I should have just walked away. I shouldn’t have yelled at him like that and pulled you into it.”

“First of all, you didn’t pull me into it. He did. Second of all, I don’t mind. I’m here if you need me. I’ll kick his ass if you want me to,” Harry says seriously.

Niall just laughs and says, “no one has ever offered to beat anyone up for me before.” He pauses and realizes, “no, wait. That’s a lie. Louis does but it’s different I guess.” He shakes his head and adds, “doesn’t matter. I appreciate the offer. Thank you.” Niall glances over Harry’s shoulder to see Zayn still glaring at them from the same spot. It was amazingly satisfying and Niall was not at all tempted to go back to him. He couldn’t help the small satisfied smile on his face.

“Anytime gorgeous,” Harry squeezes Niall’s hand one more time and then reaches for the drink menu in the middle of the table. “I guess I should have a beer-type thing since this is sort of a bar. I mean, it’s clearly a cafe, but nighttime bar?” Harry looks around trying to judge what to call the venue.

“They have wine on the menu too. It’s a classy place,” Niall says pointing out the generic ‘red’ and ‘white’ on the menu.

Harry stares at Niall unbelievably for a moment and responds, “it’s not classy when the types of wines aren’t even listed. ‘ _Red’_ is not a wine, Niall.”

“Don’t be pretentious,” Niall says laughing. 

“I’ll have a Stella,” Harry says, seemingly grumpily but smiles immediately after his decision is made.

“OK, I can do that too”. Niall scoots his chair closer to Harry and wraps his left arm around Harry’s right, linking elbows as he turns to the stage to see a singer covering an Adele song. He wasn’t bad actually. Niall didn’t realize Harry’s eyes were not on the singer. They were completely on Niall’s face, watching his mouth twitch up listening to the impressive high notes this man could pull off. Niall turned back to Harry to say, “he’s good, isn’t -” Niall stops in the middle of his sentence as he sees Harry’s eyes clearly on him. He can’t help the smile and small blush on his face. “You’re supposed to be watching _him_ ,” Niall says gesturing to the Adele cover-singer on stage. 

“I can watch what I want and right now, I want to watch you. You’re so brave,” Harry says then, causing Niall to bite his lip and look away. “And strong.” Niall pushes his shoulder against Harry’s as though telling him to stop without words. “And beautiful,” Harry adds as a whisper directly into Niall’s ear.

“You’re,” Niall turns back to Harry and can’t finish his sentence. He was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach and he realized it was much, _much_  to soon to admit this, but he was falling in love.

“A lucky guy?” Harry fills in instead, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Yeah,” Niall says with a chuckle. “And, amazing.” He looks away for a moment but feels Harry’s eyes still on the side of his head so he can’t help but look back and stare into the amazing green eyes that hold so much compassion and strength. “I think I’m falling in love with you,” Niall says before he can stop himself.


	21. Treat You Better

Harry freezes, eyes wide, one hand brushing back his hair stopped in mid air, his elbow sticking out to the side. He can feel his insides with such clarity. His heart beat in his ears and eyes and his chest. His breath a bit labored and uneven. His eyes stuck on Niall’s face that looked as shocked as his own. Eyes just as wide and maybe a bit more scared. Harry finally lowered his arm, cleared his throat, and forces himself to ask, “you love me?”

Niall swallows the non-existent saliva in his mouth in an attempt to stall or an attempt to swallow his actual tongue and keep himself from ever answering. Since that doesn’t work, he answers, “I, um, I mean not exactly. I’m not like _completely_ in love with you. Yet. I mean I just, just have strong feelings for you that _some_ people might think was love. You, um, you know?” Niall’s now chewing on his thumb as he waits for Harry’s next reaction.

But Harry still isn’t sure what to say. _We’ve been on three dates,_ Harry thinks. _Three._ “But we’ve only been out three times,” he says aloud. “I mean, I guess we’ve known each other for a bit now. Like over a month, I guess. I just, um, no one has ever said that to me. I mean, I _want_ to be in love. I really do. And I like you a lot. Like a lot, a lot.“ Harry is rambling and Niall wants to stop him but doesn’t know how to rescue him without lying about his feelings or being mean. He can’t be mean to Harry. He _loves_ him after all. “Is this a joke?” Harry stops talking all of a sudden to ask.

“A joke?” Niall asks confused. “Why would I joke about something like this?” As Niall responds, their drinks are set on the table and Harry immediately picks his up and downs half of it in one go. Niall just stares at him and contemplates what to say to make this OK for them both. “This _isn’t_ a joke Harry. I _have_ been in love before and I know what it feels like. It might not make sense but how often do matters of the heart make sense? I was in love with a man I’m just realizing treated me like shit. You _don’t_ treat me like shit. How could I _not_ fall in love with you? You were made to be in love Harry. It’s a shame you haven’t been yet. You deserve to have the whole world love you.” 

Harry’s eyes are on Niall’s as though he is questioning his sincerity, searching for any lies Niall might be spewing. But Niall isn’t telling lies. He’s telling his truth and he hopes Harry can see that. “I can’t reciprocate that right now, Niall,” Harry says back quietly.

“That’s fine,” Niall responds quickly. “I’m not expecting you to. I promise it doesn’t make me feel bad to not hear you say it yet. I mean, if in six months we’re still dating and you still can’t say it, I might be concerned then.” Niall has a small smile on his face, hoping they’re going to get past his slip up.

“OK, then, um,” Harry looked up at the stage, trying to get back to the comfortable date they were having. Niall felt the mood change though and didn’t know how to get it back. Until he did.

“I’ll be right back,” Niall says as he stands up with his hands in his pockets. Harry watches him make his way through the crowd towards the bar. He flags down one of the men behind the counter and leans in to talk to them.

Harry turns his attention back to the stage, trying to enjoy the new singer attempting to pull off Ed Sheeran’s ‘ _Don’t’_  but he just lacks the passion and energy Ed has in the song. To this singer it just seems like a chance to throw together some words quickly and get the crowd energized with the beat. He keeps beating on his guitar like that’s all the song needs to make an impression. Harry is frowning at the scene and it deepens when a shadow crosses his vision. He looks up to see Zayn standing directly in front of him. “What?” he asks harshly.

“We got off on the wrong foot,” Zayn says quietly. 

“OK?” Harry says and asks, not sure why Zayn is talking to him. “We don’t really need to be on any foot together,” Harry clarifies.

Zayn’s eyes are moving up and down Harry’s body, apparently appreciating what he sees. Harry’s seen that look before in men’s eyes and it usually means they want to take him to the bathroom or the nearest private spot to have their way with him. “We don’t need to be standing,” Zayn says coyly.

“Listen, if you think you can chat me up for a minute and I’m going to ditch Niall for you, you’re crazy,” Harry declares. “Niall is sweet and kind and recently hurt by _you_  so I’m not going anywhere.”

Niall walks up behind Harry then, just hearing the last sentence. He can’t believes Zayn would _do_ this to him. As if tearing out of his life wasn’t bad enough, he now wants to take away the only guy who seems interested in Niall romantically? The guy Niall was falling in _love_  with? “Fuck off, Zayn,” Niall told him angrily. “Why can’t you just stop trying to ruin my life? What the hell did I do to you that was _so_  bad that you can’t just let me be happy?”

Zayn’s eyes studied Niall for a minute before turning back to Harry and saying, “if you get sick of the pathetic, take-care-of-me-act, I’m sure you can track me down.”

Harry growls at Zayn as he walks away. He then turns to Niall and clarifies, “I am not at _all_ interested in him Ni. You don’t have to worry about that. I promise.” 

Niall leans down and kisses Harry quickly. “Thanks.”

Then, seemingly from out of no where, Harry hears the host of the venue announcing the return of one of his favorite performers, Niall Horan. Niall glanced at Harry with a quick smile and made his way on stage. He wasn’t planning on performing tonight but Harry deserved it. He wanted to get to know the real Niall better and guitar playing, singing Niall _was_  the real him.

When he got to the stage, he took the offered guitar that belonged to the owner of the cafe. Niall sat on a stool, propped the guitar up in his lap and said, “so I wasn’t planning on performing tonight. It’s been awhile since I’ve been up on this stage but I just think I need to right now.” Niall had been scanning the crowd, looking for familiar faces but settled on Harry’s as he said, “so I’m going to sing a song that is not from my perspective really at all but is definitely about my situation in a way. So, Harry, I hope you enjoy this.” 

_I won't lie to you_  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop  
  
I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any guy like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can ...

When Niall finished his performance he handed the guitar back off, waved quickly at the crowd and shuffled back through them to get to his table and Harry. He kept getting stopped by people welcoming him back and telling him what a great job he did so when he made it back to the table, his stomach was in knots wanting to get Harry’s reaction.

He looked up as he sat in his chair to see Harry’s eyes shining and his teeth on full display in his smile. “That was _amazing_ , Niall! So, so good! I’m really impressed! Your voice is so smooth and sweet and your guitar playing, well, of course I expected it to be good but you blew me away. Really.”

Niall can’t help the blush coloring his face and the small, shy smile on his face. “Thank you,” he answers simply.

“What was that song?” Harry asks.

Niall’s head jerks up to look at Harry’s face. “Are you serious?” he asks, definitely not believing Harry had never heard  [‘ _Treat You Better’_ by Shawn Mendes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY2yjAdbvdQ). Harry just shrugged in response so Niall explains that it’s one of Shawn’s new songs that plays on the radio all the time and that he’s in love with the new album, ‘ _Illuminate’_ that just came two weeks before. “We’re definitely going to one of his shows when he comes to town,” Niall asserts. “Definitely. One of my students wanted to learn the song as soon as it stated playing on the radio and he’s obsessed with him so I _may_  have a bit of a Shawn Mendes repertoire. I’m sure you’ll hear plenty more of his songs soon. You _must_ know ‘ _Stitches’_ though right?” Harry is loving Niall’s mini-fan-boy rant and confirms he has heard the over-played song on the radio. “Over-played?” Niall deadpans. “No, I think it was _under-played_. Brilliant I tell you!” Harry can’t contain his laughter but appreciates Niall’s passion.

When they slip out of _Buzz_ after getting their fill of both good and not-so-good performers, neither of them notice Zayn’s eyes trailing their exit. They were too wrapped up in each other, holding hands, bumping shoulders and blushing at their new cutesy romance.

When they make it back to Harry’s flat door, he tries to walk past it to walk Niall to his door but Niall jerks him back with their held hands. “What?” Harry asks confused. “I was going to walk you home like the romantic I am.”

Niall pushes his chest against Harry’s about a foot from the door. “This is _my_  date so _I_ get to do the walking home. Plus, I need to pick up your book so I can start reading it.”

“You’re not going to start reading _now_ , are you?” Harry asks, looking at his watch to see it’s 1:30am. “It’s awfully late, Ni. I don’t want you stumbling blindly into the coffee shop tomorrow not even seeing me again!”

Niall can’t help the burst of laughter that bubbles out of his body. He puts his head against Harry’s shoulder, just enjoying the warm, strong body. He sighs, closes his eyes and remembers that he’s falling in love. _Hopefully Harry does too_ , Niall thinks. He feels Harry’s hands wrapping around his lower back, snuggling him closer and Niall doesn’t think it’s possible for him to move. Harry kisses his forehead and pulls one hand from Niall’s back to take his keys from his pocket. Niall groans at the loss of warmth and comfort. Without moving them from the wall, Harry reaches over to put the key in the door. He manages to unlock the door but leaves the key in the door knob. He once again kisses Niall, this time on his temple then pulls back, squatting and confusing Niall immensely. “Harry?” Niall starts to asks but then feels Harry’s arms wrapping around his legs and suddenly he’s being lifted in the air and thrown over Harry’s shoulder. “What are you doing?!” Niall asks frazzled, much less calm than he’d been only moments before.

“Your profile said you wanted a man that could throw you over his shoulder, so I’m just proving I can,” Harry says with a chuckle while he turns around, pushes the door open, pulls the keys out, walks them through the door and drops Niall in the middle of his couch.

The utter surprise Harry sees on Niall’s face just makes him burst out laughing again. “Oh, love, the look on your face is priceless. I feel like Louis would have wanted to see that captured.

“Louis’ an asshole,” Niall grumbles.

“Do you want some tea to help you relax and go to sleep?” Harry is already walking to the kitchen to make it before Niall can answer.

“I’m picky about my tea, remember?” Niall yells.

“I remember,” Harry says and Niall remembers just how close the kitchen really is to the living room. He gets up to follow Harry to the kitchen. If he’s going to make him tea, he should at least make sure it’s good.

He finds a box of his favorite tea on the counter while Harry works on heating the water. “You got my tea?” Niall asks in awe.

Harry doesn’t look up as he says, “of course I did. I can’t have you _wasting money_ buying tea from the shop when I have some here for you.” Niall watches him putting together their tea and realizes, not for the first time, that Harry is amazing. He knows his tea and even how he likes it and he doesn’t even remember having a conversation about it. When the tea is done, Harry finally looks up to see the fond look on Niall’s face. The look of love. He pecks Niall’s lips and carries their mugs to the living room so they can sit back on the couch.

Once the mugs are on the coffee table, Niall carefully sets himself next to Harry and then wiggles closer so their sides are pressed together. He pushes his shoulder into Harry’s armpit, trying to get him to snuggle, which he does. They stretch out and both of Harry’s arms wrap around Niall’s waist, enjoying the closeness they’re both feeling.


	22. Happiness

The next morning, Niall’s alarm wakes him up and he doesn’t feel like throwing it across the room. He feels kind of content actually. He’s even tempted to think he’s happy. A sleepy smile graces his face and he pushes himself out of bed. He looks at the time, realizes he can take a quick shower and meet Harry for a morning coffee before work. He texts _my regular in like 20 minutes please?_  to Harry. Moments later he gets the response: _of course._ Niall can’t stop smiling as he rushes through his shower, hoping for more time with Harry and maybe a bit of time getting to know Liam. They had only briefly met the one time when Liam was playing guard dog and Niall really wanted them to get to know each other. Actually, he wanted Harry to get to know Louis too. _Maybe I should arrange a dinner or something,_  Niall contemplates.

When he walks in the coffee shop, he sees Harry immediately with a smile that he knows mirrors his own. He walks up to their table, Harry stands and they share a brief kiss. “Hi,” Niall says quietly.

“Hi,” Harry responds just as quietly. They share another smile and quick kiss and Niall turns to Liam to say hello to him as well. As Niall picks up his to-go cup of coffee, he looks at the time to see he has a good 15 minutes he can spend with them before heading to work. He praises himself for getting there so early.

“So, Liam,” Niall starts, not really sure what to say to make this less awkward. He knew Liam was worried about him hurting his friend and, apparently, rightfully so, with the drama of their previous dates but Niall was sure they were past the drama and moving into the _boyfriend_  phase quickly. “How are you?” Niall asks, chiding himself for picking such a boring question.

“Good, good,” Liam responds with a small smile. “I was just hearing about your exciting date last night.” Niall immediately worries about what parts he’d heard. “I can’t believe you took Harry bowling and didn’t get injured!”

“He wasn’t _that_  bad,” Niall sighs in relief and then releases a little chuckle. “We’ll work on his ball skills another time.”

“Actually, I think I have quite handy _ball_  skills, Niall,” Harry says with a straight face. He glances at Niall’s surprised face and bursts out laughing. “You’ll find out sometime,” he adds with a shrug.

Niall shifts around in his seat, realizing he could feel blood rushing down from that comment _way_  too quickly. He really should be wanking more if he was going to have to keep from jumping Harry. Instead of commenting, Niall licked his lips and took a sip of his coffee. “So, Liam,” he tries to change the subject with a blush evident on his face. Liam just looks back and forth between the couple, shakes his head and goes back to his work on his laptop. Niall took the rejection well and turned back to Harry. “How is your book coming along on the scary political lady?” he asks.

Harry laughs at Niall’s words, knowing he was just echoing Harry’s own, and says, “it’s going OK. She thinks much higher of herself than I do so it’s hard to publish what she wants under my name. I think I’m going to see if my editor will let me put a pseudonym on this one. Of course, apparently she asked for me based on my reputation with previous books so I don’t know if she’ll be OK with it. But we’ll see. I’ll at least try.”

“What kind of books do you _want_ to write Harry? You mentioned how you kind of fell into this and enjoy it but it doesn’t seem like you have the greatest passion for it.” 

“Oh. Um,” Harry is surprised by the question. Of course he’s thought about it but people generally assume since he’s making decent money he wouldn’t want to change professions. It’s not like he _hates_  his job but it’s like this book where he has to basically lie that he can’t stand. Books like Emma’s, those he’s proud to have written. “I'm not sure exactly. I think I just want more control. I want to be able to say ‘no’ when someone asks for me.”

“So, why _don’t_ you say no?” Niall asks. He sees Liam look up over his laptop, interested in Harry’s answer.

Harry is shifting around in his seat at the attention. “I don’t know. I mean, what if they tell me to write it or get fired?”

“Well, then I guess you have a choice. _Then_  you would either write it, tell them ‘no’ again and see if they mean it, or find someone else who will give you more power over your own career. You’ve earned it, haven’t you? I mean, just the fact that someone _asks_  for you has to tell you something.” Harry smiles, nods at Niall’s words but doesn’t know how to respond. Maybe he’s right.

Liam is back to working but says, “he’s right.”

Harry blows out a quick breath and says, “OK, well, I’m going to finish this book because I’m already half through it and you know, integrity and that. But, yeah, maybe I’ll see what happens next.”

“Good, I like it.” Niall looks at his watch again and realizes he has to go. He groans, “I have to get to the school. I’m sorry,” Niall leans in and kisses Harry’s cheek. He blushes when he realizes they’ve already kissed three times in the short time he’d been there.

“It’s OK, love. I’ll see you later, right?” Harry wraps his arm around Niall’s shoulders to pull him in for a quick hug.

“Will do,” Niall says in Harry’s ear. “Good to see you again, Liam. See you again soon I’m sure. Maybe we can, uh, go out somewhere, you know, other than here?”

Liam looks up nodding and says, “that sounds like a plan. See ya.”

When Niall gets to the school, he walks into his band room and finds some of his students already waiting. _That’s weird._ He usually beat them. “What’s up guys?” Niall asks as he starts gathering their sheet music for the day.

“Mr. Horan,” one of the students, Sean, starts, walking towards Niall where he’s leaning over the piano, “our concert is next week.”

Niall looks up thinking _duh_ , but says, “yes, I’m aware. I _set_ the date.”

Sean rolls his eyes and says, “we want to add a song.”

Niall frowns. It is _definitely_  too late for them to learn a new song. They were getting better but it took at _least_  a full two weeks to get them coordinated on a new song. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Niall says. “But, what were you thinking?”

“Well, we wanted to do something for you actually,” one of the other students, Shelli, steps forward to say. Niall’s eyebrows shoot up at the suggestion. He’d never had any students wanting to do a song for _him_ before. “We’ve noticed that you’ve been _happier_  recently and we’re really, really happy _for_ you. Anyway, Sami saw you at the bowling alley last night and it looked like you were on a date. So, we thought maybe we’d do something for _both_  of you. If you don’t mind.”

Niall isn’t sure what to say to that. He’d been spotted on his date. His class had noticed he hadn’t been happy. But they’d also noticed he _was_  happier now. “What’s the song?”

“’ _[Guess I’m Falling For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m-NB3mJWsE)’_  by Michael Buble. It just seems appropriate and it’s really easy and we all _know_  how much you love him,” Sean replies. Niall thinks they mean Michael Buble but feels his cheeks flush _again_  thinking they meant Harry.

Another student, Tom, chimes in, “and you already taught me the piano part last year.”

“OK, OK, why don’t you perform it for me and we’ll see how it sounds? I’m not committing to anything until I know you can pull it off,” Niall reasons.

The students all looked at each other. They weren’t sure if they wanted to perform it with their teacher ahead of time or just do it at the show. They knew they had to tell him though so he made room in the program. “Can you just trust us?” Sara asks. Again, Niall raises his eyebrow as he thinks about it. “I mean, it’s _for_  you so we really shouldn’t be like having you work with us on it, right? And think of how much more it will mean when you see us doing it for the first time in front of everyone!”

Night lets out a big sigh and, although he’s not sure it’s the right decision, he agrees. He then pulls out his phone to text Harry: _so, do you want to come to my high school concert next week? normally i wouldn’t ask but apparently they saw us last night and want to do a song for us_. Harry responded back a few minutes later with _I would love to. And what do you mean ‘us’?_  Niall burst out laughing at Harry’s question, causing his students to look up at him.

“Whatcha laughin at Mr. Horan?” his student Tom asks.

Niall looks up to see all six students in the room focused on him. “Oh, I just told...,” he doesn’t know how to describe Harry to them. “Harry, the man I was with last night. I just asked him if he wanted to come to the concert and he’s excited to come.”

“That’s not funny,” Sean declares.

Niall chuckles at the response. “He just wants to know _why_  we’re getting a song. I didn’t tell him that bit,” Niall shrugs and departs the room to his office for a couple minutes without prying eyes _and ears_. When he gets to his office, he closes the door and calls Harry.

“Hey, Ni,” Harry answers, clearly with a smile on his face.

“Hey Harry.”

Harry then asks, “soooo, why are we getting a song?” 

“Well, apparently, last night one of my students saw us bowling and they decided that you make me happy. And they like it.”

“Oh really?” Harry seems intrigued.

“Yeah. I like it too,” Niall adds softly.

“Me too. So much,” Harry agrees. “I think it’s my new goal in life actually. To make you happy. Always.”

“You’re such a sap,” Niall laughs.

Harry reminds him, “I warned you.”

“You absolutely did and you’re living up to it. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you could come so they weren’t disappointed and, you know, it’s been like 20 minutes since I’ve seen you so obviously I missed you.”

“ _Now_  who’s the sap?” Harry teases.

“You _make_  me sappy,” Niall argues.

“You love it.”

“I do. Anyway, sorry, but I have to go again. Actually time to go teach these sometimes great kids some new music.”

“Dinner tonight?” Harry asks before he hangs up.

“You cooking?”

“Um, maybe. I’ll think about it. Either way... dinner tonight?”

Niall chuckles and says, “dinner tonight. I’ll text you when I get home. I have a lesson at 5 so I won’t be home until around 6:30.”

“I’ll be ready.”

“But will food?” Niall asks, seriously.

“I mean, probably. If you’re good,” Harry quipped. “Bye baby.”

Niall giggled at the nickname and could only say, “bye Harry.” He knew his cheeks were on fire so he had to hang out in his office for a minute to prepare himself to actually work and _not_  think about Harry for a few hours.


	23. Boyfriends

Harry _did_  cook for Niall that night. Like he could say no to such a sweet voice.

Niall was tempted to walk straight into Harry’s flat saying “honey! I’m home!” but figured it was a little early for that invasion of privacy, even though he was sure Harry would get a kick out of it. Instead he knocked swiftly, anxious for Harry to come get him. He didn’t. He yelled “come in!” instead which was actually oddly comforting. It meant Harry didn’t feel like he was such a guest anymore. He was close enough to be left unattended in his home. Well, not really, Niall let himself in and Harry was a few feet away at the stove, stirring a sauce. He turned to Niall with a bright smile and said, “welcome home honey,” and Niall’s face turned a nice shade of pink. A very, very comfortable pink.

He rushed over to Harry, swiftly kissing his cheek and saying, “I brought you something.”

Harry looked delighted! He stopped stirring his sauce and turned around, practically jumping for joy. “Whadya get me?” he asked like a little kid with a visit from his grandparents who _always_  bring gifts. He actually started jumping up and down on his toes and Niall couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“I love how excited you are! I think maybe it should wait until later,” Niall teased.

Harry’s feet instantly stopped bouncing and his smile turned into a frown. His eyes looked like he could start crying and Niall didn’t understand. It couldn’t be real, could it? Harry whispers, “you’re going to make me _wait_?” like Niall had just told him they couldn’t see another live show for five more years. “Niiiiiiaaaaall,” Harry whined. “Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeeeeee.”

"You’re whining makes me want me want to make you wait until tomorrow. You forget, I teach for a living Harry. Whining gets you no where with me,” Niall explains.

Immediately Harry’s face changes from a pout to what Niall can only describe as sex-eyes. They’re dark and they’re alluring and they’ve already made Niall they’re prey. He doesn’t know how to respond to this at _all. “Niall,”_  Harry whispers again, this time with a different, more husky tone. He moves into Niall’s space, pressing himself directly to Niall’s front, hands sliding down his sides to grip his hips. “Niall, dear, what have you _got for me_  big boy?”

Niall’s whole body doubles over, falling into Harry as the words ‘big boy’ leave his mouth. “You - you just,” Niall can’t even breathe fully. “BIG BOY!” he yells. “Oh, Harry, you’re amazing.” He’s still laughing, even as he pushes Harry back to the stove. He doesn’t want his dinner burnt. “After dinner _lover boy_ ,” Niall says with a wink, mimicking Harry’s normal move.

“I think I’m offended,” Harry says simply, starting to stir again.

“You think you’re offended? Because ‘big boy’ wasn’t a turn on for me?” Niall asks as he slides the bag he’d been holding onto the kitchen counter. He slips behind Harry and wraps his arms around his waist as Harry continues to cook. He starts kissing Harry’s neck, just below his ear moving down to his collar bone, hoping to get Harry to forget all about Niall’s previous laughter. The moan he releases is enough proof for Niall. “What are you making me?” Niall asks, going back to normal conversation.

“Enchiladas,” Harry answers, bringing the spoon up to Niall’s mouth so he could taste the Creamy Green Chile sauce.

“Mmmm that’s good. Little spicy, I like it. But don’t you cook the sauce _on_  the enchiladas?” Niall asks, wiping a spot off of his lip with his tongue.

“You have to make the sauce _first,_ then you put it on top of the other stuff to cook,” Harry explains.

“But, that means you still have to _cook_ them?” Niall whines.

“Relax, it’s 20 minutes darling. The oven’s already pre-heated. I can stick them in now and you can tell me about your day. Grab yourself a drink while I do this.”

Niall opens the refrigerator to find a case of _Stella_  which he grins at openly. He knows Harry bought it for him.  “Work was good. They’re definitely ready for the concert next week and oh! I’m pretty sure they spent our break talking about you.”

“Me?” Harry looks up confused.

“Yeah, I told you one of my students saw you last night and I guess she was telling everyone about you. What you looked like - a god with thick curly hair and arms the size of her leg, by the way. How I was trying to teach you how to bowl and how _terrible_  you were, according to her. Not me. I didn’t contribute to the conversation.” Niall held his hands up in defense of himself, knowing he may not have contributed but he definitely listened to every word. “Basically, they’re in love with you _for_ me _._ ” Niall realized he just brought up being in love with Harry again and tries to cover by rattlling on, “so, yeah, anyway, that’s why they want to do a song for us and, um, want you there.”

The food is in the over and Harry is watching Niall twitch trying to get past the _love_  comment. He can feel the smile on his face for this sweet, sweet boy. “Whatdja get me?” Harry asks again, crowding back into Niall’s space, dropping his head down on his shorter shoulder and rubbing his forehead on Niall’s neck.

Niall pats the back of Harry’s head and says, “I went to Emma’s bakery. I had your book with me today and I was reading it between classes so after my school sessions ended, I went to see her and pick you up some of her masterpieces.”

Harry’s head jumps off Niall’s shoulder. “You _did_?” he asks, surprised.

“Yeah, I told her I wanted to pick up a gift for you and she loaded that pastry box there,” Niall points to the package he’d put on the counter, “with all sorts of goodies. She said they were your favorite.” Harry walked to the box and opened it to find about 10 pastries neatly organized for him. He had no idea how he would eat that many before they got stale but then he looked up at Niall’s face and realized, they’d probably be just fine. He was always picking up a pastry at the coffee shop, he can have these instead. Save him some money too. Even though Niall never mentioned it, Harry could see him very carefully counting out his money whenever they went out. It was one of the reasons he was always insisting on paying.

Harry closes the lid and goes back to Niall, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him in the air. “That was very sweet,” he says into his ear. “Did you get to chat with her at all?”

“A bit. You’re right that she’s pretty amazing. She has more energy than I do and she’s like 130 years old!”

“Or like 70, but sure,” Harry agrees. He squeeze Niall’s waist one more time then kisses his cheek before putting him down.

Instead of backing away, Niall pushes himself right back into Harry’s body, “do it again,” he requests softly.

Harry grins and pulls Niall back into his arms, just inches off the floor. “Do you like being off the floor or just being in my arms?”

“Both,” Niall says looking directly into Harry’s eyes so he knows he’s serious. “A lot actually. OK, maybe the arms thing a bit more than the height thing,” he concedes. “Hey, I’ve been thinking,” Niall says, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and getting comfortable. “Can we do something with our friends? Louis and Liam? I want Liam to know I’m not terrible and I know Louis wants to meet you.”

“Liam doesn’t think you’re terrible, Ni,” Harry says bluntly. 

“I mean, he may not be _sure_ but he thinks it’s a possibility.” Niall saw it in his eyes earlier that day and he doesn’t blame him a bit. Harry must have told him about the morning-after, the Zayn thing, and really, they’re almost _all_  Zayn things now that he thinks about it. Niall nudges his nose just below Harry’s ear. “Harry? You know I’m over Zayn now, right? Like there is not a single part of me that wants to be back with him. At all.”

“That’s good to hear, Niall,” Harry answers. “Don’t worry. Liam doesn’t know every detail of our relationship. He knows you were in a relationship and that I think the guy was kind of a jerk to you but that’s about it. I didn’t tell him any of the details so if you’re getting any vibes from him, they’re just protective not vindictive.”

Niall let’s out his breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Thank you. I mean, he’s your friend, your _best_  friend even so I don’t expect you to like keep secrets from him or anything but it’s nice to know it’s not an up-hill battle. I know that him not liking me probably wouldn’t bode well in our relationship.”

“I think we’re doing just fine here, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I think we’re doing better than fine.” Niall wants to stop and think about what he should say next but he doesn’t. “What do you think about being my boyfriend?” _Crap,_ he thinks, _I should have waited until after the concert. Now if he says no -”_

“Yes,” Harry answers quickly.

Niall leans back from Harry so he can see his face clearly. “Yes?” he needs to verify.

“Very much yes,” Harry confirms with a big smile. “I was actually going to ask _you_  tonight so good job beating me to the line..”

Niall bites his lip and throws himself back into Harry’s arms. This time he allows his legs to be pulled up and he willingly wraps them around Harry’s waist. They both lean in and have the best kiss yet. For the first time, they’re not worried about what comes next. Is there too much tongue? Teeth? Will Harry think this is too fast? Will Niall think he’s too aggressive? They’re just themselves, enjoying each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick of the fluff yet?


	24. Crazy golfing with friends

Instead of dinner, Harry and Niall invited their best friends to a round of crazy golf and drinks. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to be drinking while we try to get our best friends to love us?” Niall asks for the fourth time. At least.

“Niall, the drinks will help us to relax,” Harry reminds him, again.  


“Or make asses of ourselves,” Niall reminds _him_ , again.  


“Too late now. How about just not going crazy on drinks, huh? Maybe two?” Harry offers.  


“You’d better not offer me more than two than,” Niall mumbles. “I won’t say no to more.”  


Harry chuckles and puts his hand on his _boyfriend’s_  back, leading him to the bar where they would be meeting Liam and Louis. When they walked in, Niall was surprised to see Louis already waiting.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Niall says approaching his friend, “did you steal my best friend’s body because he was supposed to meet me here but he shouldn’t _actually_  be here for another 10 minutes, so he won’t be here for at least 20. That’s not very nice to steal someone’s body.”  


Louis’ stared at Niall with no expression, waiting for him to finish his teasing. Once done, Louis turned to Harry and said, “so you’re the boyfriend! I’m so happy to meet you! I’m in the market for a new best friend and I hear we have a bit in common!”

Niall frowns and Harry grins at the statement. “Harry,” introduces himself putting his hand out to shake Louis but he scoffs at it, jumps off his bar stool and wraps Harry in a bear hug. 

“We’re huggers, Harry. Get used to it!” he clarifies. “So, seriously now, how’s the book coming? The sister across town? The bestie at the coffee shop? Is he the one meeting us?”  


Niall’s frown deepens as he reveals the information he’d learned about Harry during the fake-profile days. “Louis,” Niall warns with a low growl.

“It’s OK, Love,” Harry says putting his hand back on Niall’s lower back. “Book is great. Sister is… good-ish. Yes, bestie from the coffee shop is joining us.”  


“Great!” Louis exclaims. “I’m excited to actually talk to you as _me_  and not try to mimic this one,” Louis thumbs at Niall. “I think I did a pretty good job though, didn’t I?”  


“You covered the important facts, yes. I don’t know about your wording though. You definitely speak differently,” Harry explains.  


Louis waves off Harry’s claims with a “pssh” as Liam walks up to join the group. “You the bestie?” Louis asks immediately before he could be introduced.

“Yes,” Harry says. “Bestie,” he gestures to Liam, “meet bestie,” pointing at Louis. “Liam, Louis,” he adds in case anyone has forgotten names.  


“Nice to meet you,” Liam says, offering his hand to Louis. Again, Louis scoffs and pulls Liam into a quick hug, which he doesn’t fully return. He sort of pats his back for a moment and looks at Harry helplessly like “what is happening?”  


“Get _off_ ,” Niall chides, pulling his best friend off Liam. “Sorry about that Liam. He’s just a bit handsy sometimes. He won’t do it again. Tonight.”  


Liam chuckles, waves it off saying, “it’s fine. So, drinks?”

Harry orders the first round and they decide to go ahead and start their crazy golf. “Did Harry warn you he’s terrible at this too?” Liam asks Niall as they’re picking up their golf clubs.

Niall laughs and assures him that Harry has already thoroughly warned him to always watch when he was putting to ensure he didn’t get hit. “I even made sure Lou is aware so he doesn’t get knocked in the head either. Although, it might knock some sense into him.” Louis overhears him and smacks him in the back of the head.

“Did that work on _you?”_  he asks sarcastically. “I think you are forgetting who your best friend is here buddy!”  


“Never, Louis! Never! You’ll always be my best friend. You know, until you’re not,” Niall says with a shrug. Liam and Harry chuckle at their bickering while Louis glares at Niall, threatening him with the club in his hand for a moment before he remembers he has a beer in his hand and goes back to drinking.  


“Who wants to go first?” Louis asks. “No one? OK, I will,” Louis cuts in before anyone else can claim the first spot. He drops his golf ball at the first hole and plans his strategy for about two seconds before hitting the ball with all his strength. This hole, luckily, had no crazy structures that the ball could bounce back to them off of. Unfortunately for Louis, that meant that he way overshot the hole and his ball landed in the pond behind it. Louis threw his club down and went stomping back to the shop to get a new ball without a word.  


Liam swallows and says, “should we wait for him or..?”

Niall shakes his head and says, “no, please, just go ahead.”

Liam is much more careful. He walks to where the actual hole is and then looks back to the starting point. The green is curved so he’ll have to shoot at an angle and he seems to be lining it up like a math problem. “Sorry,” Harry whispers. “He tends to be methodical about stuff like this sometimes. I should have thought of that ahead of time. I kind of thought the drinks would help relax him but we started the golf part too soon.”

Niall leans back against Harry’s chest and says, “I don’t mind. Between Louis’ impulsiveness and Liam’s very serious strategy, we’re going to have an interesting round here.”

“You also forgot about your mad skills and my mad lack-of-skills,” Harry adds.  


“Right, how could I do that?” Niall says with a smile up at his new boyfriend.  


Liam finally takes his shot and it’s not a bad one Niall thinks. He’s fairly certain he can do better but he’s not going to brag to Liam. Not today.

Louis comes back with his new ball and doesn’t say a word, waiting for Niall and Harry to take their _first_  turns. Niall grins at Louis but refuses to give into the temptation to tease him. He really wants this event to go well and for everyone to stay calm and get along. Harry gestures for Niall to go first, so he steps forward and swings pretty quickly. He had studied the hole a bit while Louis and Liam had taken their turns so he didn’t need to spend much more time on it. It _was_  crazy golf after all. He didn’t get a hole in one, but his ball was closer than Liam’s so he let himself have a small smile, ensuring it didn’t look like he was gloating. 

When Harry steps up, he looks nervous. He’s chewing his bottom lip and wiping his hands on his jeans anxiously. He glances up at Niall’s face and swallows once before looking back down. He remembers what Louis did and tries to keep himself from doing the same thing so when he swings, he watches the ball roll three feet. And then it stops. He rubs the back of his neck and looks up at Liam first to see his amused smile and then to Niall whose grin is bigger. 

“It’s OK Pet,” Niall says, walking up and patting Harry’s shoulder. “Hit it again until it gets to the green.”  


“The green?” Harry frowns. “It’s _all_  green Niall.”  


Niall laughs out loud and explains, “that part around the hole Harry.”

“Oh,” Harry says quietly, the blush increasing.”OK.” He bit his lip again and hit the ball a bit harder, this time the ball going past the hole, and staying on the green. He breathes a sigh of relief and allows himself a small smile.

“That’s not bad at all Harry!” Niall praises. Niall and Liam both get their balls in on the next put. Louis gets his in on three tries (four total if you count the pond shot) and then there is Harry who didn’t seem to be able to get the ball in the hole. He keeps _just_  missing and his face is so red with frustration, he just picks up the ball saying, “6 is the max, right?” without any intention of an answer.  


When they get to the next hole, it’s the windmill, meaning they have to hit the ball through a hole, avoiding the spinning windmill blades. Harry loses his flush and his face pales slightly as he realizes the challenge ahead. “Why don’t you go first?” Niall prods Harry.

Harry sets up his ball, looks at the windmill and tries to time in his head when he should swing. Unfortunately, he doesn’t really know how quickly the ball will travel, so he just sorts of closes his eyes and swings. The good news is that he hit the ball, even with his eyes closed. The bad news is before he could open them again, he felt the ball hit him in the shin, springing back from the structure’s wall. “Ow!” he yelps and starts rubbing his leg.

“You OK pet?” Niall asks softly, jogging up to Harry’s side.  


“Yeah, yeah,” Harry nods. “I’m sorry I’m so bad at this. I want to blame it on the drink but let’s face it I’ve had like a ¼ of one bottle. It can’t be enough to make me _this_ bad.”  


“No, it’s fine. Really. Here.” Niall puts his hands on Harry’s hips and rotates him back to the ball. “I know this is cheesy and totally what everyone expects on a golfing date, but thanks for giving me the opportunity,” Niall whispers as he wraps his arms around Harry and places his hands over his on the club. “Just let me help you a bit, OK?”  


“OK,” Harry whispers back, slightly embarrassed but also slightly turned on. Niall gently swings the club a couple times in practice and then puts the putter down while he watches the windmill. Niall swings and they both watch the ball sail through the opening and then see it drop down on the other side, inches from the cup. “Hey!” Harry yells. Even though he knew it was Niall’s doing, it was the best ball he’d ever ‘hit’ on any sort of golf course. He turns around and pulls Niall into a tight hug. “Thank you! Maybe we can do that for every hole?” he asks bashfully.  


Niall chuckles and nods his head. He’s not going to deny Harry _any_ thing. Niall and Liam both get the hole in two shots. Louis gets it in three and Harry also gets it in three, without Niall’s help. “I’ll help you on the initial shot, but the green putting is all on you buddy.” Harry agrees without any arguing.

The next hole has little mountains on and Harry thinks it looks easy enough. He just has to hit it over the hill hard enough to get to the other side. “I’ll try this one on my own,” Harry suggests. “OK?” he asks Niall a little nervously.

“’Course Pet, go for it!” Niall encourages with a big smile.  


Harry tries to mimic what he’d done with Niall. He swung the club for a couple of test swings, took a deep breath and swung similarly to how he had with Niall. Unfortunately, when Niall swung with him, there were no hills. The ball needed to go on flat ground. This time, when Harry’s ball hit the hill, it rolled up, and then back down towards Harry’s feet. “Grr!” Harry stomped his foot in a bit of frustration. He was trying so hard to keep from embarrassing himself. He knew he wasn’t going to impress Niall or Louis with his golfing prowess but he at least hoped he wouldn’t be _terrible_. He knew he wasn’t very sporty but he could at least be _average_.

Niall walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and instead of taking the golf club, he just hugged him. “It’s OK, H. You don’t have to impress me you know. I’m just here to have fun and let us get to know each other’s best friends, right?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah, Harry, we don’t care that you suck at golf. I’m pretty bad myself,” Louis throws in, surprisingly supportive. Normally he would jump in and joke with his friend and tease him about his golfing skills but he could tell this was upsetting Harry and he knew Niall just wanted to make everything OK. He wasn’t going to make it worse.  


“Yeah, Harry,” Liam echoed Louis. “Come on bud, let’s just have some fun. Maybe see how _high_  a score we can get huh? New game!”  


Harry laughs at his friend’s suggestion and thanks them all, turning to Niall to ask, “will you help me again? I want to be at least a _little_ bit better.”

“Of course I will!” Once again, Niall wraps his hands around Harry’s and they putt together. The ball lands a few inches from the cup and Harry ducks his head down, relieved that he wouldn’t need to attempt that hole again.  


Niall continued to assist Harry for his initial putt at each hole. As they moved through the course, he controlled less and less, letting Harry get a better feel for his wing. By the last hole, he didn’t swing at all, just let his hands on top of Harry’s, his groin pressed to Harry’s upper thighs comfortably. For a couple who hadn’t slept together yet, they were getting very secure touching each other. By the end of the course, and their two drinks each, they were ready to move their relationship to the next level.

They went back to the bar to decide if they were going to do anything else as a group but Louis and Liam were ready to beg off, seeing the couple needed some alone time. “Good to meet you, Louis,” Liam said, patting his shoulder. “I think maybe I should head home and let you two,” pointing at Harry and Niall, “have some alone time.”

Harry blushes a bit realizing Liam’s intentions but doesn’t object. “Thanks for coming, Li.”

“Of course. Maybe I’ll host the next get-together? Movie night at mine?”  


“I’m invited too?” Louis asks, ensuring he was included.  


“Yes, Louis. You’re invited as well. I’m not going to be a third wheel with these two!” Liam’s face looked concerned at that prospect. “In fact, if you _don’t_ come, I rescind my invite.”  


“Aw, he likes me!” Louis cheers.  


Liam hugs Harry goodbye and then leans over to Niall and says, “thanks for tonight. I know he got nervous and embarrassed and you just did such a great job with him. I really feel like you want the best for him and, honestly, I couldn’t be more thankful. He deserves the best.”

Niall beams at the complement. “You’re right. He absolutely does. I’ll always try to make sure he’s comfortable and safe around me.” He laughs and then adds, “just like he does for me.”

Liam shakes his head, awkwardly hugs Niall and tries to sneak away before Louis can grab him but fails. Louis hugs him from the back and says, “you can’t escape that easily new friend!”

“OK, OK, you got your hug. Bye Louis!” Liam squeezes out of Louis’ hold and darts off before anyone else can object or offer affection.  


Louis is laughing to himself for a bit before he turns around to see the happy couple wrapped around each other. “Get a room!” he yells in their faces.

“We’re trying,” Niall jokes, then goes stone faced for a moment when he realizes what he just said, “Sorry,” he quickly whispers to Harry.  


Harry chuckles, look at Niall with a fond, soft look and says slowly, “it’s fine. I think I could use that room about now.”

Niall’s eyebrows shoot up and he turns to Louis to say, “bye, gotta go. Call you soon. Not tonight soon but maybe tomorrow.” His hand is firmly on Harry’s back, basically shoving him out the door without offering him a chance to say goodbye to Louis. He has a much more important act in mind.

There were cabs waiting outside of the crazy golf-bar complex so Niall quickly grabbed one, opened the door for Harry and shuffled in after him. Harry gave the address to their home and then leaned back to pull Niall into his body. Niall slipped one of his legs over Harry’s in an attempt to get closer. They made out for the short drive home until the cab driver interrupted by clearing his throat loudly, alerting them to their arrival. Harry quickly paid as he shoved Niall out the door. Niall almost tripped over the edge of the car and his feet but caught himself before his whole body could hit the ground. Unfortunately, Harry followed right behind them and they both fell in a mess onto the concrete.   


“Oof! I’m so sorry Niall!” Harry says while laughing, still on top of Niall’s body. He rolls onto his back and Niall looks up to mock glare at his boyfriend but Harry gasps as he sees the scratches and blood on Niall’s chin and cheek. “Oh my goodness!” Harry quickly scrambles to his feet, pulling Niall up, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him up to his hip so he could carry him inside.  


“Harry! What are you doing?” Niall asks concerned, not sure why Harry is suddenly freaking out.  


“Your face! I scratched up your face! I’m the worst boyfriend ever,” Harry whines.  


“Oh baby, you’re fine. It doesn’t even hurt!” Niall put his hands on either side of Harry’s face to try to comfort him. He placed his forehead on Harry’s temple and added, “we’re both just excited to take the next step. I don’t blame you for these little scratches. It’s not like I need to go to the hospital or anything!”  


“Do you still want to -” Harry starts to ask but is interrupted by Niall’s “yes! Of course!“ Niall is _not_ missing a chance to sleep with Harry!  


Harry chuckles at Niall’s enthusiasm and, once they’ve made it back inside his flat, takes him to the bathroom to clean the cuts. He takes out some alcohol, a washcloth, and some plasters. He puts the alcohol on the cloth and dabs at Niall’s face causing him to hiss. “Sorry, sorry!” Harry says quickly, wincing himself at Niall’s reaction.

“S'ok. Just, stings a bit.”

After Harry finishes cleaning the wounds, he covers them in plasters and then kisses each one. “All better?” he asks.

“Definitely.”

Harry gets a little shy then, remembering why they were in a rush. Instead of falling back into the same rhythm, Harry kisses the side of Niall’s mouth, then his upper neck, then his collarbone. Niall moans making Harry bite the bone in reaction. He then stands back up to look at Niall’s hooded eyes and slides his hands under his thighs to pull him back up. Niall wraps his legs tightly around Harry’s waist and squeezes his neck so he can squish themselves together. He grabs Harry’s lips lightly with his teeth to get his full attention and then asks, “bedroom?” Harry nods, not able to look away from Niall’s eyes.

Harry carries Niall into his room, which he’s never entered before. Niall takes a quick curious glance around but then settles back on Harry’s face, licking along the seam of his beautiful pink lips before slipping his tongue in and enjoying the soft movement of his lips and smooth glide of his tongue. Although Harry hasn’t said the words, they made love that night and neither one of them regretted a second of it.


	25. School Concert

Harry walks into the high school gymnasium and looks around, not really sure where the band director’s boyfriend is supposed to sit. Is there protocol if you have a song being dedicated to you? Harry smiles at parents and students to see if anyone wanted to chat but he just gets passing smiles and no one engages him so he finds a seat towards the front. He can’t see Niall and figures the band must be backstage getting ready. Harry feels oddly nervous to hear the song and hopes the band does well so Niall can be proud. He assumes Niall will be proud no matter what but if they’re good he’ll be even _more_ proud.  


The lights flash and everyone stops chatting to find their seats. A mother sits next to Harry and offers him a smile so Harry asks if her child is performing. She confirms her son Jake plays trumpet and ask Harry who he is here to see. “I’m Mr. Horan, the band director’s boyfriend,” Harry brags. He realized they didn’t talk about Niall’s student’s parents knowing about them but remembered the song and figured it’d be OK. The mother just smiles, looking a bit uncomfortable before turning towards the students now coming out in nice, clean lines. Some looked like they were trying to be serious musicians and others were giddy and waving to their friends and family. Harry spotted Niall watching them all like a proud papa. When he turned around his eyes scanned the crowd, obviously looking for his boyfriend. Harry wanted to stand up so Niall would see him, but didn’t want to embarrass him so he just tried to subtly wave. Niall spotted his wave and his gave Harry a large grin, his teeth on full display.

Harry truly enjoyed the concert. The kids weren’t perfect. Some were definitely better than others but they were good songs and they played with a lot of heart. It didn’t look like anyone was half-assing it. About ¾ of the way through the show, Niall moved to the side, handing a microphone to one of his students. This girl looked confident as she stands up and says, “hello, everyone. I’m Sami and we all, the band, decided that we needed to do something for our awesome teacher. For those of you that have been around for a little while, you know that Mr. Horan is a great teacher. He’s talented and patient and he always listens to us when we have particular songs we want to try. So we decided we wanted to perform a song _for_ him this time. He hasn’t heard it before so he couldn’t give us tips or anything so sorry if it’s not as good as the others. Here is _[Guess I’m Falling For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m-NB3mJWsE)’_  by Michael Buble for the best teacher ever. Sorry other teachers.“ Sami waves at the crowd and ducks back to her instrument.

Harry looks back to Niall to see he has a light blush on his face but looks more happy and proud than embarrassed. Niall must feel Harry’s eyes because they find each other a moment later, his smile not dimming a bit. He bites his bottom lip and then turns back to the band at the opening notes to the song. 

It was beautiful and almost brought a tear to Harry’s eyes. In the blink of an eye the song was over and Harry desperately wished he’d recorded it. Sami was right that it wasn’t as technically good as the other songs, but it was truly heartwarming for Harry and realized it was true. _He was in love with Niall._

As soon as the concert ended, Harry wanted to rush up to Niall and tell him how proud he was and thank him for the invitation and maybe thank the students but he saw Niall surrounded by students and parents. He looked like he was chatting with people he knew but he was also shaking hands and clearly meeting more so Harry hung back, not wanting to be in the way. Sami approaches him though. “You’re Harry aren’t you?” she asks excitedly. 

Harry smiles, nods and says, “yes, I am. Thank you for the song. It was perfect. So beautiful.”

“No!” she exclaims. “Thank _you_! Mr. Horan wasn’t happy for awhile and you just, you obviously make him happy and it shines through in everything. The song choices, his everyday attitude. Just, thank you! He’s already the best teacher but you make him even better!” Sami is gushing and Harry doesn’t know what to say. He had no idea he’d made such an impact on Niall. 

“I, um, thank you,” Harry stammers. “You’re very sweet. Niall should be happy always.”

“I agree!” Sami turns back to some of the other students and yells, “guys! This is Harry!” Harry’s mouth falls open as a small group hurries toward him. Some shake his hand and introduce themselves, others are just talking over each other saying how Niall did well and that he better treat him right. Harry is feeling overwhelmed since he can’t keep up with all of conversations and doesn’t know how to stop it. 

Harry is darting his head back and forth among them and is about to cut in when he feels an arm around his waist, squeezing his side and a voice saying, “back off you vultures! Let my boyfriend breathe a little!” 

Harry smiles gratefully at Niall and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “Hi,” he greets him softly.

“Hi,” Niall returns with a grin. Niall turns back to his students to say, “OK, you’ve all seen him, heard his pretty accent, off with you now!” As the students all back away, they thank Niall, tell Harry it was nice to meet him and say goodnight to them both. Niall turns to Harry and asks, “hungry?” He wants to ask Harry’s opinion of the concert and thinks he liked it based on the smiles he saw whenever he watched him throughout the night but he doesn’t want that thought crushed so he’s going to avoid it for awhile.

“I could eat,” Harry confirms. “Do you need to do anything else here before we can go?”

“No, I convinced the choir teacher to close up tonight so we’re good to go.” 

“Good. How do you feel about sushi?”

“Love it! Let me grab my jacket and we can go.” Niall pecks Harry on the lips and hurries backstage, smiling and waving at people wanting to say hello.

*********************************

When they get settled at the Japanese restaurant, Niall glances at the menu quickly before putting it down, already knowing what he wants. Harry spends a bit more time, making Niall anxious. He wants to talk. He wants to know what Harry thought of the concert, the kids, the songs, _their_ song. 

“I’m not sure if I should get a tuna roll or a rainbow roll,” Harry contemplates out loud.

“I’m getting a rainbow roll so you don’t need to but tuna rolls aren’t great. What about a dragon roll? And we can share them both?“

“OK,” Harry agrees.

“Sooooooo,” Niall drags out his word, not sure how to finish his question.

“So?” Harry asks with a small smile and an eyebrow raise. “You want to know what I thought?”

“Only of it’s good,” Niall says not kidding.

Harry laughs out loud and nods his head saying, “it was good. I was impressed. I didn’t realize you had so many kids and so many instruments you have to know! And then that dedication song. Niall, they’re the sweetest kids ever. I love them.”

Niall’s teeth are showing again as his mouth stretches in a wide smile. “Thank you. They’re really great kids. I love teaching them. Sami was right when she says I listen to their song suggestions but I wouldn’t take them if they weren’t good. They just try so hard and work their butts off to try to put on a good show, you know? And then the little speech and the song, the _song_ Harry! They did such a great job!” Niall knows he is gushing but he can’t, and doesn’t want to, stop. He is always full of adrenaline after their shows. Zayn never got it. He came to one concert, said they were high schoolers and he didn’t want to waste his nights watching kids that weren’t actually going to be musicians perform. Niall claimed he understood. He knew for most of them music would be a casual hobby but to hear Harry gushing too, Niall was beside himself. “Thank you so much for coming. They were so happy you came. So happy. They all wanted to see you after Sami raved about you. I know it’s not an ideal way to spend a night so I won’t ask you to come again.”

Harry frowned. “What are you talking about? I can’t come again?”

“No! That’s not what I’m saying at all! I’m saying I won’t ask you again so you don’t feel guilted into going!”

“What are you talking about? What if I _want_ to go? I really enjoyed seeing what you do and, no, they weren’t perfect but they were good. I really did enjoy myself Niall. I’m really proud of you and what you’re able to do with them. Just the fact that they dedicated a song to you! You mean a lot to those kids and I want to see what else you, and they, can do.” Harry feels like he went overboard with his speech but he meant every word.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Niall breathes. “Every time I think you can’t be more perfect, you prove me wrong. Thank you. Thank you so much.” Niall is shaking his head, trying to wrap it around how he found Harry or, more importantly, how he got to make him his boyfriend. He wanted to tell him again that he loves him. He wants to declare it with no shame and no excuses but he doesn’t want to pressure Harry into saying it back or push him away by being too clingy too quickly so Niall just says it in his head over and over. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Harry surprises him one more time that night. “I love you, Niall,” he says, taking his hand on the tabletop. Niall gasps. “I know I said just last week that I thought it was too soon and I couldn’t say it back yet because I didn’t know what love felt like but I was wrong. If this isn’t love, I can’t imagine what love is. You’re so,” Harry pauses, searching for the right adjective to describe his boyfriend, “astonishing, spectacular, superb, breathtaking -“

Niall is giggling now. “Stop! Stop it! You’re ridiculous!” His smile is so wide it’s hurting his cheeks but he can’t even let it waiver a centimeter. He’s never been so happy in his life. 

“You stole the obvious ‘amazing’ and I couldn’t be a copycat. I can go on if you’d like. I have a pretty good vocabulary from all the writing,” Harry says with a wink.

“You and your winks,” Niall sighs, his smile not wavering. “I love you too Harry. Not just I might be falling in love with you. I am 100% head over heels in love with you I’m quite sure.”

“Oh? You’re _quite_ sure, are you?” Harry mocks.

“Yep, quite,” Niall confirms with a nod.

“Well, OK, then.” Harry gets out of his chair across from Niall and sits next to him so he can wrap him up and kiss him until their food comes. For the second time that week, someone clears their throat to get them to separate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... this is the end. Good news though... Happy Narry! Harry writes his next book about Stevie Nicks because Niall keeps hinting it would be the best book ever and he finally got the nerve to tell his boss what HE wants to write. Lilo became friends who mocked Narry's cute coupleness and Zayn was never an issue. He popped up a few years later and apologized to Niall for his dickishness as he matured. Niall loves being a teacher so he keeps it up and also gigs occassionally with his own music... not at all written about Harry (liar!)
> 
> Also, my next story probably won't be for a bit but please check out my Tumblr for some of my drabbles if you want some shorter writing! I may still do some of those in my down time so let me know if you have requests or suggestions.
> 
> FINALLY... thank you sooo much for all of your interaction on this story. It definitely encouraged me to write and made me feel pretty good too. :) If you ever want me to read something of yours, (hopefully Narry but I'll consider other stuff if I like you) let me know!!
> 
> Also thanks for sharing!! This is the most views I have on any of my works! And most kudos! And most bookmarks! Haha :)


	26. NEW EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make an epilogue based off a drabble prompt I received on Tumblr. So here you go. :)

‘No. Regrets.’ is the title of Harry’s newest book. He promised Niall that someday he would write a book for him and after 15 yeas of marriage, he figures it’s time to pay up. Normally, when Harry writes his books, he gives snip-its to his husband to read over and critique but he’s been sleuthy with this one. Niall thinks he’s writing a book about a famous couple who aren’t sure how much they want to reveal yet and Harry has claimed he’s been struggling to capture the tone they want so he’s refused to let anyone read it. The fact is, he didn’t want to tell Niall he was writing a story for them, _their_  story, without knowing it was right. Without knowing Niall would love it and he could actually get it published. It was being published in a month but Harry figured the first time Niall sees it, it shouldn’t be on a book shelf or a TV interview so Harry had a promo copy wrapped for his husband for their anniversary. Niall was currently cooking dinner for them while Harry was pumping himself up for the big reveal. After feeling like it wasn’t going to get any better, Harry nervously went to find his husband setting the table.

“Oh, hey, I can do that,” Harry said, taking the plates from Niall’s hands with a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks babe,” Niall says, heading back to the kitchen to grab their food.

“So, I'm fulfilling a promise I made to you on our second date,” Harry starts.

Niall looks up through his eyelashes, interested. “What’s that? Our second date? That was the ghost tour, meeting Zayn crazy night?”

“That’s the one,” Harry confirms in between bites. “I asked you to write me a song and you asked me to write you a book. So I did.”

Instead of smiling and asking what about, Niall is frowning. “You did that years ago,” he argues. “The Stevie Nicks bio you did was for me.”

Harry is shaking his head, disagreeing. “Nope. I mean, yeah, I guess I sort of did that for you but that was for me too. I wanted to write about Stevie. I think you just wanted me to do it because I wanted to do it. This one is for and _about_  you, us really.”

Niall put his fork down and leans back, the confusion still on his face. “ _About_ us?”

Harry nods, pulls the wrapped book from the chair next to him and places it on the table in front of Niall who stares at it for a moment before ripping the paper open. “No. Regrets,” he reads. “The true story of true love for one happy couple.” The cover was a picture of their house and when he turned it over, instead of seeing Harry’s usual book picture, it’s both of them from their fifth date. Niall had taken Harry apple picking because apparently Harry found the idea interesting. Since they were officially boyfriends at that time, Harry went crazy with taking pictures of them. This one had Niall wrapped in one of Harry’s arms, with Harry’s other arm stretched out to take a selfie. Niall’s eyes were closed and his head was thrown back into Harry’s shoulder. Harry was looking fondly at his new boyfriend. Just the picture alone made Niall smile, remembering what a ridiculous idea he thought it was that they take the tube out of the city to get _apples_  but he’d had a lot of fun. _No regrets_ , he thought, turning the book back over to see the title. 

“So, this is our love story then?” Niall asked, though the answer was written right there for him.

“It is,” Harry agreed, nodding quickly. He was still eating but he was clearly nervous, waiting to see Niall’s actual reaction. At this point, he was obviously still trying to understand what was happening.

“But why? And, I mean, when did you write it? You didn’t tell me you were writing this!” Niall had set the book down on the table and was looking up at his husband with wide, confused eyes.

“Why?” Harry echoed, contemplating the answer. “How about because I’m a writer?” he answered with a grin. “Or how about because for the last twenty years you’ve been telling me to write what _I_  want to write about?” He shrugged and said, “so I did. As for when, I’m not really writing that other book. That was a distraction. Jimmy is doing it. I wanted to surprise you with a complete product. I debated a lot over that. Part of me thought about asking you to participate, maybe even tell your side of the story but I know you have a lot going on already with the kids and your own career, so I didn’t want you to feel pressured into it.” Niall still isn’t saying anything, just staring at the book in his hands so Harry took a deep breath and then added, “I hope you’re not mad that I didn’t let you read a rough draft before giving it to my publisher. I don’t want you to feel like I didn’t want you to read it or anything.”

“I need to read it before I can have a full reaction,” Niall answers quietly. He had opened the cover to read the inside dedication. _To my loving husband, who I’ve spent twenty years trying to find words to describe. They still don’t exist so I’m just going to have to make them up and trust you know what I mean._  Niall recalls on one of their first dates Harry teasing him about making up a word and saying it was fine for him to do it because he was a writer.

“OK,” Harry responded quietly, maybe a little dejected. He was hoping for a bit more of an initial reaction from Niall but he would be patient. He knew his husband well and sometimes he had to process information fully before he could give his opinions.

Looking up at Harry, Niall saw the sadness on his face so he reached over and took his hand. “This is amazing Harry. I never expected it but thank you. Do you mind if I go read it now?”

He’d barely touched his dinner but after Harry agreed, Niall took the book and burrowed himself on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Their kids were at Louis’ house for the weekend so Niall and Harry could celebrate their anniversary with adult time but apparently they were going to be celebrating separately. Harry finished eating, cleaned off the table and did the dishes. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself while Niall read. It wasn’t a tiny book. He wasn’t going to finish it that night so Harry realized he had a long weekend ahead of him, if not more. He hadn’t thought of that when he’d planned the gift.

“Harry!” Niall yelled from the living room as Harry was pacing the kitchen, trying to figure out what to do. At the call of his name, Harry warily walked to his husband who was sitting up on the couch with a frown on his face. Harry returned the frown in question. “Were you really going to give up on that site if it hadn’t worked out with me?”

Harry’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He thought they’d talked about this. Several times in fact but Niall legitimately looked like he wasn’t sure. “Uh, yeah. I’d been on those other dates and they were all miserable. You were my last shot at love. Ever,” Harry added dramatically, teasing.

Niall puffed out a laugh and leaned back into the pillows. He shifted his feet back towards his butt so Harry could sit. Harry took the hint and settled down, pulling Niall’s feet back across his lap. Once he was settled, Niall shoved the book into his lap. “Read it to me,” he implored. “It’s your voice writing anyway. I want to hear you telling me our story.”

“Oh, um, sure,” Harry answered, surprised. He licked his lips, looked up at his husband one more time and then found the section Niall had asked about and started reading from the next part. 

For the next several hours Niall listened, questioned, and occasionally argued, while Harry told their love story from his point of view. Each of their first several dates were recalled in surprising detail, including the time Niall almost ended it all by mistake. Even twenty years later, it hurts his heart to know what Harry had been feeling those weeks away from each other. Since then they’d obviously discussed it and Niall still hated knowing Harry was sleeping with a random man just to get over his hurt from Niall. He could handle all of the men Harry had been with _before_  him but he liked to think from the time they met, they were together. Just them, destined for life.

Harry told the story of how they each said ‘I love you’ to each other for the first time. Niall stumbled over his first attempt and it was interesting to hear about it from Harry’s point of view. Even all these years later, Niall felt like he was sitting at that cafe/bar, the butterflies swirling in his stomach. He hadn’t meant to say it yet but he doesn’t regret it. Harry conveyed how confused he’d been in that moment and how he’d struggled to for a bit to return the words. In the end, they’d come naturally and they’ve never had a problem saying them since.

Moving onto their time as actual boyfriends, Harry articulated their first meetings with their families and close friends. Their first holidays. Moving in together. Niall’s proposal. Harry was a jerk (in Niall’s mind) because he’d found the ring ahead of time and hadn’t told anyone. So he knew the proposal was coming and was even considering doing a proposal first. In the end, he waited patiently for Niall’s official proposal (two months after finding the ring, so he was very patient) and, of course, said yes.

The wedding planning was a nightmare thanks to their family members that felt they should do it. They didn’t seem to think that two men could plan a wedding for some reason. Thankfully, Harry didn’t call out all of the fights they’d had as a couple and with their families surrounding the planning. He skipped from the proposal straight to the wedding. Niall knows he’s supposed to say it’s the happiest day of his life but listening to Harry tell it, he realizes it’s not just him who wouldn’t even put it in their top five.

“My mother wouldn’t stop fussing over my clothes all day. When I removed my jacket during the reception, she rushed to have me put it back on for all of the pictures. We had already taken our ‘official’ photos so I’m not sure what the big deal was but the whole night I felt like I was playing a part in somebody else’s big day. Yes, it was an amazing day. Yes, I married the love of my life and _for that reason alone_ , I will cherish this day always. As far as the wedding itself, I would consider a private ceremony on a beach if we could do it over again.”

Niall burst out laughing when Harry finished that section. “Seriously?! You too!? I thought you loved that day!” Niall was sitting up, wide awake, despite the very late hour with sparkling, mischievous eyes.

“I loved that I married you,” Harry answered simply.

“So, if we renew our vows at twenty years, it’s just going to be us on a beach then?” Niall asked with a sly smile.

“We can invite the kids if you want but, yeah, just us would be fine too,” Harry agreed.

“Done,” Niall said with a single, firm nod. He leaned back onto his pillows and re-burrowed into the blanket. “Go on. I want to hear what you had to say about our honeymoon.”

“How about we head to bed love? It’s almost 2am.”

“Oooooooor,” Niall stretched out, “you can tell me about our honeymoon.” He was clearly not ready to go to bed.

“So, does this mean you like it?” Harry asked slowly, carefully.

“I love it,” Niall responded immediately. “I know we lived this all. Well, you’ve lived this all and I’ve lived a good portion of it but I never knew your thoughts on everything. I’m amazed at how much you remember.”

“Like I could forget a minute with you,” Niall’s sap of a husband responded.

Niall scoffed and denied the claim. “Well, now there’s a lie. We already established you got some details wrong. I didn’t _hide_  behind you when we asked that neighbor if Zayn had been there.”

“Mmmhhmm,” Harry just answered, not wanting to engage in this argument again. They’d gotten sidelined for about ten minutes when they’d first read that section. “I’m exhausted, Ni. I like reading this with you but I don’t know how much longer I can keep my eyes open. We can continue this tomorrow, can’t we?”

With a sigh, Niall agrees. He pulls himself off the couch and grabs his husband’s hands to do the same. Not letting go, he squeezes those hands on their way to their bedroom. “Thanks for doing this Harry. It’s actually pretty cool to be able to re-read our story. I can’t wait until we get to the kids so I can hear all your thoughts I didn’t there. Do you really think people will be interested in our story though? I mean, I get you’re a little famous but it’s not like you’re a huge celebrity or anything.”

“Well, thanks for that,” Harry teases. “I’ve spent my career writing about people Niall and the books that have done the best haven’t always been about celebrities. They’ve been about emotion more than anything. I think our story is pretty emotional. Which is not to say it’s going to be overly successful or anything but I think some people will be interested.” Harry shrugs and adds, “enough that my editor didn’t laugh at me when I suggested it.”

The next morning, Niall woke up fairly early (9am) and made breakfast in bed for his husband. Technically, their anniversary had been the day before but it still felt appropriate. Plus, he wanted to get Harry up so he could keep reading their story. “You gonna feed me too?” Harry teased when Niall nudged him awake with the breakfast tray.

“You’re not sick, so no,” Niall answered. He climbed on the bed next to his husband and they ate their pancakes quietly. Once Niall was done, he turned on his side so he could stare at Harry until he finished.

Laughing at Niall’s impatience, Harry ate his breakfast quickly and moved the tray to the side so he could pick up the book sitting between them. “The honeymoon,” he stated as he found the correct page.

“Best night ever,” Niall said as he pulled the blankets back up and over their chests. Harry turned to Niall so he could look easily between the book and his husband.

“It was more than a night,” Harry argued.

“Right. The whole two weeks was good but that first night was the best night ever,” Niall clarified.

Harry couldn’t disagree. They spent the night at a very nice London hotel in the honeymoon suite and the second they got in the room, they both collapsed on the very comfortable bed, exhausted from the wedding. Once they’d relaxed a bit, they ate some wedding cake that Niall had stolen to refuel and drank some champagne that was left in their room and then went on to do what newlyweds do for hours and hours. In the morning they had to catch a flight to Fiji and they slept almost the entire trip, recovering from their rambunctious night.

All day long Harry and Niall continued to lay in bed while Harry read their life’s story. Harry got up to get them lunch, despite Niall’s offer to do it. He needed to get up and stretch his legs. He’d been laying down for much too long. After they ate lunch, they resumed their story in the living room, back on the couch. This time with Niall’s head in Harry’s lap instead of his feet. As the story went on, Niall argued less and smiled more. The day they learned they were going to be parents. The day they brought their little boy Corbin home. Those first few months where they both wanted to pull their hair out because they didn’t know what they were doing and trying to figure it out on little sleep wasn’t working. The day they decided they wanted _another_  child. The day they brought Kyla home. Most of the big moments were captured in _No. Regrets._  and Niall was suddenly grateful for it. For the opportunity for their love story to live on. The chance for Kyla and Corbin to hear their parent’s love story with each other but also their family. 

“Thank you,” Niall breathed out when Harry closed the book. He was filled with so much emotion and those were the only two words he could get out. “I didn’t know at the time that I could love you this much.”

“At the time?” Harry asked, not sure which time Niall was referring to since the book ended just a year or two in their past.

“When I first told you I loved you. I mean, it’s not to say I didn’t think it could be stronger. We _really_ had just met at that point but I didn’t know it could be this good. That I could love and trust someone so much. I can’t, and don’t want to, imagine my life happening any way other way than what your book tells.”

“Good thing it’s real life then,” Harry said with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed his husband softly. “Happy anniversary baby.”

“Happy anniversary Harry. So, in five years we’re doing the beach renewal, right?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
